Harry Potter y el Niño Que Vivió
by Johan Kira Expelliarmus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fic original de The Santi: Harry Potter quiere a su familia, y a su vez ésta le quiere. Jamás ha sido maltratado, abandonado o abusado. Entonces, ¿cómo se pudo convertir en un Mago Oscuro? Lee el fic y descubrirás que no es la típica historia donde Harry es el hermano gemelo del Niño Que Vivió. ¡FIC ABANDONADO!
1. Capitulo 01: Un comienzo alternativo

Saludos a todos. Como algunos de vosotros ya sabréis por los reviews que dejo, soy un asiduo de FFnet, pero que por diversas razones aún no me había animado a escribir un fic propio hasta hace algún tiempo (aunque hace tiempo que publiqué uno, no os extrañéis si finalmente decido retirarlo, pues tenía pensado reestructurarlo, editarlo y ampliarlo). No obstante, espero que seáis comprensivos e indulgentes con esta publicación, pues será mi primera traducción de un fic (en concreto, del inglés al español). Espero que pronto mandéis bastantes reviews, que eso anima mucho, y más en estos tiempos de crisis.

Por cierto, para que entendáis mejor la historia, también he decidido traducir los comentarios originales que deja el autor en cada capitulo, los cuales pondré en cursiva.

_**Sinopsis del autor:**__ Os doy la bienvenida a mi última gran historia épica. Se trata de una ambiciosa historia cronológica de la vida de Harry James Potter, el hermano del Niño que Vivió. Si estáis interesados en encontrar una historia donde un niño, que es tan querido tanto por sus padres como por su hermano y sus padrinos, puede llegar a ser uno de los magos más abominables de todos los tiempos, os invito a leerla ya mismo._

_**Spoilers:**__ Esta historia está calificada como M por los siguientes contenidos para mayores: violencia, situaciones sexuales y lenguaje._

_**Renuncia:**__ Los personajes mencionados en este fic no son obra mía ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, sino que pertenecen a JKR y a Warner Bros. Tampoco es obra mía el argumento del fic que a continuación se pública (cuyo autoría es de __The Santi__), pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**

* * *

**

**o0o**

**o00o  
**

**o000o**

**oo000oo**

**ooo000ooo**

**ooo0000ooo  
**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**

_Escrita por The Santi y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo 1: Un comienzo alternativo**

**Manifestación del Destino**

**Residencia de los Evans (31/10/1981)…**

"_Avada Kedavra_" Con un haz de luz verde, un hombre cuyo rostro se asemejaba al de una serpiente acababa de asesinar al muggle que entorpecía su camino. Los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso no mostraban placer o furia alguna ante aquel terrible acto. Matar muggles era simplemente un servicio que tenía que cumplir por la comunidad mágica.

El sonido de unos frenéticos pasos capturó la atención del Señor Tenebroso. Se giró y pudo ver a una mujer muggle, que miraba a su marido muerto desde la base de las escaleras, con lágrimas corriendo sobre su maduro rostro. "¡David! ¡David, por favor, despierta!" –gritaba ella.

El Señor Tenebroso no pudo evitar que una risita fría se le escapase de sus labios. "Me temo que acaba de quedarse viuda, señora Evans."

"¡Monstr…!"

"_Imperio_" –el hechizo detuvo inmediatamente los histéricos gritos de la mujer-. "Llévame hasta Nathan Potter."

La mujer se giró obedientemente sobre sus pasos y condujo escaleras arriba al hombre más despiadado sobre la faz del planeta, al lugar donde sus dos nietos estaban durmiendo. Ella abrió la puerta del final del pasillo y avanzó hacia la habitación donde los dos pequeños se encontraban dormidos en la misma cuna.

Voldemort siguió a la muggle con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Desde que se enteró de aquella profecía que había predicho su caída, había hecho todo lo posible para maquinar como acabar con aquel ser predestinado a destruirle. No había sido problema alguno para su extensa red de espionaje el poder encontrar el listado de los nombres de todos los niños que habían nacido a finales de julio. Apenas había bastado un funcionario de San Mungo bajo la maldición _Imperius_, quien fácilmente había obtenido y copiado los expedientes de todos aquellos niños sin levantar sospecha alguna. De esos archivos, el Señor Tenebroso había logrado descubrir cuales habían sido los dos únicos niños mágicos nacidos el 31 de julio.

Harry Potter, nacido el 31 de julio a las 22:42, y Nathan Potter, nacido el 31 de julio a las 22:50. Por tanto, Nathan Potter había sido el último niño nacido en julio en la sociedad mágica británica.

_Vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes_… pensó el Señor Tenebroso, recordando cuando le informaron de aquella profecía. Nathan Potter sería el único que podría traer su perdición. Y eso no ocurriría. Simplemente mataría al niño antes de que empezase a ser una amenaza.

Desafortunadamente, la magia ancestral con la que Albus Dumbledore había protegido a los Potter era, aunque el propio Voldemort odiase admitirlo, prácticamente impenetrable.

Por tanto, a raíz de los acontecimientos, sus mortífagos habían tratado de secuestrar al mejor amigo de los Potter, Sirius Black, con el fin de sonsacarle la ubicación de sus amigos. Pero la misión había fracasado, y ahora aquel maldito traidor a la sangre se hallaba bien oculto en algún lugar protegido bajo un encantamiento _Fidelius_. Su espía le había informado de que el guardián secreto de Black era el mismísimo Dumbledore, haciendo imposible siquiera poder tocar a Black.

En su frustración, Voldemort había ordenado a su espía que secuestrase a los hijos de los Potter. Sin embargo, aquel imprudente plan había fracasado estrepitosamente. Las protecciones adicionales alrededor de la residencia Potter no permitían sacar a los niños salvo que quien los sacase fuese alguien con lazos sanguíneos directos con los pequeños, es decir, sus padres. Aquel fallido plan casi le costó su único espía en la Orden del Fénix, y sólo se había salvado gracias a la labia de Peter Pettigrew, quien pudo convencer a los Potter y a la Orden de que sólo se había tratado de un descuido inocente.

El Señor Tenebroso no era idiota. Reconocía que aquellos planes habían sido tan precipitados como mal concebidos. No, Lord Voldemort siempre había aprendido de sus errores. Así que, simplemente esperó. Esperaría y planificaría la muerte de esos niños hasta la saciedad mientras la oportunidad para asesinarlos se presentase por si misma. Y entretanto, desahogaría sus frustraciones con devastadores ataques contra sus enemigos. Fue implacable. Gigantes, trolls, vampiros, licántropos y mortífagos eran enviados continuamente en misiones nocturnas.

Mientras la guerra se intensificaba, su espía, que estaba actuando como intermediario entre Lily Potter y sus padres muggles, había estado insinuando a los Potter la añoranza de los padres de aquella sangre sucia por poder ver a sus nietos. Finalmente, los Potter lo acordaron con Peter, quien sugirió que se celebrase durante la reunión de la Orden en Halloween –que apenas duraría una o dos horas, como mucho-, mientras dejaban a los niños el suficiente tiempo para satisfacer el deseo de sus abuelos maternos, y a salvo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Peter permanecería con ellos para protegerles de cualquier eventualidad.

Así fue como en esa fría noche de Halloween, los Potter habían dejado a sus hijos en casa de sus abuelos muggles. Inmediatamente tras su desaparición, Peter contactó con el Señor Tenebroso, y ahora Lord Voldemort estaba preparado para asegurarse su dominio eterno.

El Señor Tenebroso miró a los dos niños, los cuales estaban dormidos el uno junto al otro en la cuna. "¿Cuál es Nathan Potter?" –requirió a la muggle.

La mujer rápidamente tomo uno de los niños en sus brazos y se lo mostró al Señor Tenebroso.

"Colócalo sobre el suelo." –ordenó Voldemort.

Tan pronto como el chiquillo fue colocado sobre el suelo, comenzó a lloriquear. Poco después, el otro niño Potter se despertó, llorando como su gemelo.

Habiendo servido a su propósito, Voldemort acabó con la vida de la muggle con un rápido _Avada Kedavra_.

La mujer cayó muerta a los pies de su nieto Nathan, lo que incrementó los frenéticos lloriqueos de los niños. Mirando a ambos niños Potter, Voldemort levantó su varita para matar primero al gemelo de Nathan Potter. Sin embargo, cuando iba a enviar la maldición asesina a Harry Potter, la protección mágica que había colocado sobre la casa de los Evans se estremeció y derrumbó finalmente.

"¡Dumbledore!" –Voldemort reconocería la magia de su viejo profesor donde fuera. Había venido para defender a su elegido, pero esta vez el viejo llegaría demasiado tarde para lograrlo. ¡El niño moriría bajo su varita! Alejando la varita de Harry Potter, Voldemort gruñó-. "Adiós Nathan Potter. ¡_Avada Kedavra_!"

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió cuando la luz verde salió de su varita y golpeó al niño en la cabeza. Sin embargo, pronto todo fue mal. Nathan Potter gritó a causa del dolor mientras que la maldición asesina parecía rebotar sobre la frente de aquel infante antes de dirigirse directamente hacía quien la había convocado, a quien le alcanzó sobre su pecho.

Con un grito de absoluta agonía, Lord Voldemort sintió como si se le desgarrase el alma y su cuerpo fue destruido.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Presente y pasado**

**Valle de Godric (11/12/1988)…**

"Por favor, Mamá…" –se quejó Harry, enseñándole a su madre su mejor mirada de cachorrito.

Lily suspiró. Ya habían tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces. "Harry, no. Tú y Nathan sois demasiados jóvenes para aprender magia."

Ya habían transcurrido siete años desde aquella fatídica noche en la que el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido. Siete años desde que su hijo más pequeño, Nathan, había sido proclamado el salvador del mundo mágico, apodado como el Niño Que Vivió. Siete años desde que ella y James habían descubierto como uno de sus más cercanos amigos había vendido a los padres de ella y a sus hijos, enviándoles directamente a morir.

Desde entonces, todo había cambiado en el mundo mágico, y no todo lo había sido para mejor. Una vez que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, Lily había querido quitar de inmediato el encantamiento _Fidelius_ sobre su hogar, para que sus seres queridos pudiesen vivir sus vidas lo más normal posible. Desafortunadamente, eso no estaba destinado a ocurrir. Albus les había advertido contra esa decisión. Al principio, hasta que los seguidores de Voldemort fuesen capturados, y después de lo ocurrido con Frank y Alice Longbottom, Lily estaba completamente agradecida de que ella y James hubiesen escuchado a Albus. Sin embargo, cuando varios conocidos mortífagos lograron eludir la prisión reclamando haber estado bajo el influjo de la maldición _Imperius_, Lily y James fueron forzados a mantener el encantamiento protector durante más tiempo del que hubiesen querido en principio.

Cuando Harry y Nathan cumplieron los cincos años, el matrimonio consideró seriamente abandonar la protección, pero esa decisión finalmente quedó en nada tras la primera excursión familiar por el callejón Diagon. Fueron acosados hasta la saciedad por la gente, la cual les asfixiaba con felicitaciones y peticiones para sacarse fotos con el pequeño Nathan. No es necesario decir como de aterrorizados estaban esos dos niños pequeños ante aquel multitudinario recibimiento, y sólo gracias a la oportuna llegada a tiempo de Albus, acompañado por varios miembros de la Orden, les salvó de ser completamente atropellados por aquella _agradecida_ multitud.

Después del incidente del callejón Diagon, Albus sugirió a James y Lily criar a los chicos bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_, para evitar que Nathan se volviese arrogante por haber derrotado a Voldemort. Albus sólo necesitó preguntarle a James como hubiese sido él si hubiese derrotado al mago oscuro vivo más poderoso con sólo un año de edad para ganarse la aprobación de la pareja. Lily no permitiría que Nathan creciera como un arrogante imbécil como su marido lo fue en su momento, y James aceptaba desde hacía tiempo que jamás hubiese conseguido a Lily si continuaba comportarse como lo había estado haciendo durante sus primeros seis años en Hogwarts.

Lily y James estaban orgullosos de decir que habían logrado criar a Harry y Nathan sin mostrar favoritismo sobre alguno. Cuando ellos les contaron a los niños sobre como Nathan había vencido a Voldemort, se aseguraron de mencionarles que ningún poder superior mágico había salvado a Nathan, sino la suerte de una probabilidad entre un billón. De esta manera se aseguraron de que Nathan no fuese un engreído y que Harry no se sintiese inferior a su gemelo.

"Pero Mamá, dijiste que aprendiste magia antes de ir a Hogwarts." –razonó Harry.

"Eso fue completamente diferente, Harry." –replicó Lily-. "Casi tenía diez años."

"Pero Nathan y yo tenemos ocho. Eso ya es muy cerca de diez."

La mención de Nathan causó que Lily reparase curiosamente alrededor de la sala de estar. "¿Dónde está tu hermano? Estoy sorprendida de que no esté aquí, persuadiéndome contigo."

El hecho de crecer sin otra verdadera compañía de su edad había provocado que sus dos hijos fuesen prácticamente inseparables. Por supuesto, tenían sus rabietas y peleas, que usualmente acababan cuando uno de ellos decía algo doloroso, provocando que la magia del otro estallase accidentalmente. En realidad, nada demasiado grave, por supuesto –una vez Nathan eliminó todo el cabello de Harry, y esté había enrojecido la piel de Nathan en unas pocas ocasiones-. Simplemente los dos niños se querían tanto el uno al otro que incluso sus explosiones de magia accidental sólo provocaban situaciones que, como mucho, avergonzaban al otro.

"Está afuera con Papá y tío Sirius." –dijo Harry con una inocente sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Lily inmediatamente se puso en pie. James ciertamente había madurado desde Hogwarts, pero cuando él y Sirius o Remus estaban juntos con los niños, es como si hubiesen retrocedido a sus 17 años. "¿Y qué están haciendo?" –preguntó ella, en guardía.

Harry sonrió alegremente. "Tío Sirius prometió enseñarnos como volar sobre auténticas escobas durante las vacaciones."

"¡Cómo!" –gritó Lily.

"Si, Nathan está afuera probando la Nimbus 1700." –dijo Harry, ignorando el creciente enfado de su madre-. "Sabes, si tú nos enseñases magia, no pasaríamos tanto tiempo intentando conseguir que tío Sirius nos cuente sobre las travesuras que hizo, o molestar a Papá para que nos compre una verdadera escoba de carreras."

Lily entornó sus ojos y envió una sospechosa mirada a su sonriente hijo. "Pensé que dijiste que tío Sirius ya os había comprado una Nimbus 1700."

La cara de Harry palideció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se le había escapado. "Bueno… él…"

"Harry, tu tío Sirius os compró a ti y a Nathan una Nimbus 1700, ¿si o no?" –Lily miraba severamente a su hijo mayor.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se frotó los pies en la alfombra. "No." –admitió, pareciendo muy arrepentido por haberla mentido-. "Pero Sirius y Papá nos han estado insinuando de que nos conseguirán una escoba a cada uno para Navidad o para nuestro próximo cumpleaños."

Lily miró a Harry por un rato mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su hijo. En efecto, James había estado presionándola para comprarles a los chicos una escoba de carreras para cada uno como regalo de navidades, pero ella se las había arreglado para convencerle de que ellos aún eran todavía demasiado jóvenes para tal cosa. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que él se las compraría para su próximo cumpleaños. Pensar en el hecho de que sus dos hijos volasen sobre esas ramas volantes y jugasen tan peligrosamente al quidditch como su marido lo hacía, la aterrorizaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Quizás, pensaba, ella podría evitar que sus dos niños llegasen a estar completamente obsesionados con el quidditch como su marido. Mientras que cualquier magia práctica que requiriese una varita sería completamente imposible de enseñar, ella podría enseñarles tanto la teoría general como la materia práctica de Pociones, tanto como Severus le había enseñado cuando ambos eran unos críos.

Recordar a Severus Snape hizo que Lily se detuviese. Ella no le había escrito desde hacía más de un año, y no le había visto desde una convención de Pociones en 1985. Su reencuentro había sido incómodo, por querer definirlo de alguna manera. Una parte de Lily había estado tan enfadada con Severus por su papel, al haber sido quien informó a Voldemort sobre la profecía, pero no podía negarse a si misma que él había cambiado de bando, tomando un considerable riesgo personal para salvarla. No se engañaba a si misma al poder creer que Severus se hubiese preocupado de su marido.

A pesar de todo, ella sabía que Severus estaba enseñando en Hogwarts, y que él probablemente exigía nada más que lo máximo de sus jóvenes estudiantes. Severus simplemente no tenía la paciencia o el temperamento para esperar algo menos de ellos. Sin duda, sería bueno para el mejor interés de sus hijos que supiesen de Pociones antes de poner un pie en su clase.

"Harry, está mal mentirme de esa forma." –advirtió Lily-. "Hubiese sido muy desconsiderada con tu tío Sirius, y ya sabes cuanto me cuesta disculparme ante él."

Incluso aunque estaba siendo castigado, Harry no pudo evitar escapársele una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante el comentario de su madre.

"Sin embargo, supongo que podría empezar a enseñaros a ti y a tu hermano algo de magia." –dijo Lily, dando Harry un grito de alegría-. "Habrá reglas. Primero, no conseguiréis varitas. Sois demasiados jóvenes para controlarlas adecuadamente, y os podríais hacer daño. Eso significa que sólo aprenderéis la teoría para magia con varitas, ¿está bien?"

Viendo como Harry no parecía exactamente feliz ante el hecho de no conseguir una varita antes de tiempo, Lily se apresuró a decir. "También os enseñaré Pociones, y dejare que fabriquéis algunas. Eso si, bajo ninguna circunstancia, vosotros intentaréis hacer algo sin estar yo presente. ¿Entendido?"

La desilusión de Harry rápidamente se transformó en puro entusiasmo cuando asintió con su cabeza. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Está bien, Harry. Ahora ve y cuéntale a tu hermano. Empezaremos vuestras lecciones este fin de semana."

Lily vio como Harry salió velozmente del cuarto en busca de su hermano. Sacudiendo la cabeza y preguntándose en qué se estaba metiendo exactamente, Lily se fue a la cocina para hacerse un poco de té.

La expresión emocionada de Harry le había recordado tanto de si misma. Ella también había querido saber todo sobre la magia, y cómo de molesta estaba cuando descubrió que no podría conseguir una varita hasta que fuese a Hogwarts. Entonces, Lily recordó la sonrisa de Severus..., no la mueca que hacía ahora, sino una verdadera sonrisa cuando ella despotricaba sobre lo injusto que era que ellos no pudiesen conseguir una varita antes de que cumpliesen los once años. Cuanto habían cambiado sus vidas desde entonces.

Ella recordó el momento en que su amistad se había acabado. Aquel día en que Severus la había llamado _sangre sucia_ tras su TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le había roto el corazón que él hubiese sido tan cruel, y había rehusado escuchar sus reiteradas disculpas durante ese verano. Lily sabía que Severus mantenía un gran odio hacia su abusivo padre, y sabía también lo cuidadoso que tenía que ser él por el mero hecho de que fuese de sangre mestiza. Incluso cuando se enteró que se unía a aquella pandilla de matones de Slytherin al empezar su sexto año, ella jamás llegó a imaginarse que él se convirtiese en un mortífago. No Severus Snape.

Pero lo hizo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero fue uno de ellos.

A pesar de todo, Lily no podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba su sonriente rostro de once años cuando le recordaba, y, a regañadientes, ella tenía que admitirse a si misma que no estaba libre de culpa en el descenso del que fue su mejor amigo hacia las Artes Oscuras. Ella había sido una adolescente emocional. Se había sentido dolida y traicionada de la peor manera por su mejor amigo, y le había desdeñado y abandonado. Estaba enfadada con Severus, pero nunca se imaginó, o eso quería pensar, como caería en aquel pozo tenebroso.

Recomponiéndose, Lily se puso de pie lentamente. Tenía que hacer una llamada larga y muy atrasada por la red flu con un viejo amigo con el que hacer las paces.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Una excursión en familia**

**Valle de Godric (31/07/1991)…**

"¡Nathan, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!" –gritó Harry escaleras arriba.

James rió ante la impaciencia de su hijo. "Relájate Harry, llegaremos con tiempo de sobra. El callejón no se irá a ninguna parte."

"Pero Papá, ya van a ser las once y Nathan sigue arriba."

"Voy, voy, voy." –dijo Nathan mientras saltaba los últimos escalones.

"Por fin." –dijo Harry mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Nathan repitió el gesto de su hermano. "La librería seguirá esperándote, Harry. No te preocupes."

"Cierto, pero a menos que nos apresuremos, Mamá no os dejara echar un vistazo a todas las nuevas escobas." –replicó Harry, provocando que Nathan y James se intercambiasen una mirada de horror.

"Lily, querida, tenemos la mejor forma de salir. No queremos luchar contra la gente, después de todo." –comentó James, acomodando rápidamente a sus dos hijos en la cocina.

"¿Ya estáis listos?" –preguntó Lily.

"Bien, ya sabes, mejor prevenir que curar." –respondió James socarronamente.

Lily sólo miró evaluadoramente a James por un momento. "Está bien. Nathan, no te olvides tu sombrero, y si alguien te pregunta tu nombre, ¿qué le responderás?"

"Dudley Dursley." –contestó un sonriente Nathan.

Lily no miraba completamente complacida y se giró a James, mirándole acusadoramente. "Eso no es divertido. Ahora el pobre niño no puede siquiera escuchar la palabra magia sin cogerse su…"

"Enorme trasero." –respondió Nathan burlescamente, aunque rápidamente fue silenciado ante la mirada que le echaba su madre.

"Nosotros lo arreglamos, Lily, y el niño claramente sobrereaccionó…" –comentó James, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

"¡Esa bromita le causó que le creciese una cola, James!" –estalló Lily, verdaderamente enfadada ante aquel recuerdo-. "Menuda primera experiencia con la magia."

"Estaba siendo un abusón." –señaló Harry calmadamente.

"No hay excusa para bajar a ese nivel." –dijo Lily acaloradamente, antes de tranquilizarse-. "No quiero discutir ese tema otra vez. Vámonos ya."

Después de unos rápidos hechizos camufladores, la ahora irreconocible familia Potter viajó por red flu al Caldero Chorreante y fue hacia el patio trasero del local, donde se encontraba la puerta mágica del callejón Diagon.

"¿Tienes suficiente dinero, Charles?" –preguntó Lily a James, usando su segundo nombre.

"Si, pero ¿cómo nos dividimos? Sé que Nathan tiene sus kit de pociones, pero Harry ya ha agotado el suyo." –comentó James.

"Está bien. Nos reuniremos en Ollivander's a mediodía." –acordó Lily, pero viendo la tranquila mirada que en el rostro de su marido se percibía, rápidamente añadió-. "Pero como al final te descubra allí sin alguno de los materiales escolares de Dudley, él que sea, mientras pones una estúpida sonrisa sobre tu rostro, te prohibiré llevar otra vez a Dudley a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch."

Después de ser apropiadamente advertido, James rápidamente condujo a Nathan hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin mientras le murmuraba al chico sobre como hacer sus compras cuanto antes.

"Bueno Harry, ¿a dónde vamos?" –preguntó Lily.

"A Flourish y Blotts." –respondió Harry inmediatamente, ganándose una sonrisa de su madre.

A Harry le había tomado el gusto de aprender magia de su madre como a un pez amaba el agua, y Lily no podía ocultar su orgullo por el entusiasmo de su hijo. Desde que había empezado a enseñar a sus hijos, ella había luchado por mantener que las lecciones continuasen siendo interesantes para Harry sin que la cabeza de Nathan fuera a explotar por una sobredosis de estudios. Sin embargo, esto era casi imposible, puesto que su hijo mayor había llegado al extremo de leer obsesivamente cada libro de magia que poseía la familia Potter. Ella ya no podía contar las veces que había descubierto a su hijo dormido con un gran libro cubriendo su pecho, o practicando movimientos de varita con un palo en el patio de casa mientras Nathan jugaba al quidditch o realizaba algunas travesuras mágicas. Si hasta había llegado al extremo en que un día ella le había ordenado a Harry que fuese a jugar a quidditch con su hermano, su padre y sus tíos.

Mientras que no eran completamente idénticos, ambos niños habían heredado la constitución delgada de su padre y su pelo negro. Sin embargo, mientras Harry había logrado domesticar su revoltoso cabello y le gustaba peinarse al estilo tradicional de los sangre limpia con una gran dosis de gomina; a Nathan, por otro lado, le gustaba imitar el peinado indomable de su padre.

Además del cabello, había otra diferencia entre los gemelos, y es que Harry había heredado los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre, mientras que Nathan poseía los ojos castaños y los pómulos superiores de su padre. Por supuesto, también había una diferencia más obvia entre ellos: Nathan poseía la archiconocida cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente, donde la maldición asesina de Voldemort le había rebotado antes de dirigirse hacia su creador.

"Está bien, Harry. Recuerda, tienes tu lista, y sólo puedes escoger otros tres libros." –dijo Lily mientras guiaba a su hijo hacia la librería.

Cincuenta y cinco minutos más tarde, una exasperada Lily Potter acompañaba a su hijo mayor fuera de Flourish y Blotts e iban rápidamente a finalizar sus compras. Ella no podía creer que hubiesen pasado casi una hora en la librería. Si llegaba tarde a Ollivander's, James jamás le dejaría olvidárselo. Bueno… James, más temprano que tarde, se olvidaría de esto o estaría durmiendo en el sofá por una buena temporada –reflexionó ella-, pero apostaba lo que tenía con que Sirius y Remus se lo recordarían siempre, porque James seguro que les informaría del hecho a sus queridos compañeros merodeadores.

Mientras llegaba a Ollivander's, Lily comprobó su reloj y vio que llegaban cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista, suspirando aliviada. Entrando en la tienda, Lily inmediatamente avistó a James y Nathan sentados en un banco mientras el señor Ollivander parecía estar probando cual sería la varita idónea para el chico irlandés al que estaba atendiendo, aparentemente bastante emocionado ante la perspectiva de comprar su primera varita.

"Llegasteis temprano." –comentó Lily.

"Llegamos hace veinte minutos." –refunfuñó Nathan.

Lily no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa. Tras todos estos años, todavía tenía a James comiendo de su mano.

Un agitado grito de júbilo alertó a los Potter de que el niño irlandés, que se había puesto a bailar de la emoción, había encontrado su varita. Después de pagar los correspondientes siete galeones, la madre del muchacho arrastró al chico fuera del establecimiento, lanzando una mirada algo avergonzada a los Potter mientras se marchaban.

"Ah… ahora que esta compra se ha terminado, supongo que los siguientes en necesitar sus primeras varitas serán los jóvenes Potter, ¿verdad?" –cuestionó Ollivander, girando su atención hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo lo ha sabido, señor?" –preguntó James, removiendo su hechizo de camuflaje-. "Nadie nos ha reconocido en todo el día."

"Joven, recuerdo cada varita que he vendido. Madera de caoba, con un núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, de veintiocho centímetros y media, flexible, y bastante buena para transformaciones, ¿no es así?" –decía Ollivander mientras señalaba la varita de James-. "Y la señora Potter... Madera de sauce, con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio, de veinticinco centímetros, bastante elástica. Todavía es una buena varita para encantamientos, ¿cierto? Me pregunto cuáles serán las que recaigan en manos de estos dos jovencitos. ¿Quién va primero?"

Nathan se adelantó valientemente y Harry observó como su hermano era medido por una cinta métrica mágica y entonces empezó a probar varita por varita. Después de lo que parecía ser una hora en la que Nathan levantaba una varita sobre su cabeza, y el señor Ollivander se la arrebataba casi inmediatamente, el viejo hombre se volvió hacia su almacén, trayendo una varita mientras parecía pensar profundamente.

"Intente ésta, señor Potter. Madera de acebo con una pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Una extraña combinación."

Nathan tomó la varita, e inmediatamente la sacudió, surgiendo de su punta unas chispas rojas y doradas que resplandecían la habitación.

"Bravo, bravo, señor Potter. Bien hecho." –comentó Ollivander, mientras James, Lily y Harry felicitaban a Nathan por haber encontrado finalmente su varita.

"Curioso, muy curioso." –murmuró Ollivander.

"Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué es curioso?" –preguntó Nathan, todavía sonriente con su varita.

Ollivander miró a los presentes antes de contestar a Nathan. "Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. Cada una de ellas, y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que se encuentra en tu varita solo dio otra pluma, solo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esta varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz."

La atmosfera de la tienda de varitas se tensó rápidamente mientras Nathan miraba ahora su varita con pavor. Aparentemente obviando la tensión producida, Ollivander continuó. "Si, si, es muy extraño como se desarrollan estas cosas. Después de todo, es la varita quien elige al mago. No al revés."

Todos quedaron por un momento en silencio antes de que Ollivander se girase hacia Harry. "Bien, señor Potter, eres el próximo. Si, debemos apresurarnos. Si tomases sólo la mitad de tiempo que tu hermano, creo que estaremos aquí por un buen rato."

Con la tensión aparentemente desaparecida, los Potter se sentaron mientras veían como Ollivander entregaba a Harry distintas varitas. "Madera de arce con nervio de corazón de dragón… No, no sirve. Palisandro con pelo de unicornio… Simplemente no. Acebo con nervio de corazón de dragón… Oh, no, no, no. Arce con pelo de fénix…, absolutamente no… ¡Menuda explosión…! Probemos con ésta, madera de fresno con núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, veinticinco centímetros, una varita temperamental…"

Harry tomó la varita e inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío que iba desde su mano hasta su espalda, y con una rápida sacudida, la varita disparó una corriente plateada de magia que impactó contra la pared, estallando en cientos de burbujas.

"Perfecto." –dijo animadamente Ollivander-. "Me atrevería a decir que has encontrado tu varita, señor Potter."

"Gracias, señor. No habrá alguna advertencia sobre que mi varita es la hermana de la varita de Grindelwald, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Harry, provocando que Nathan sonriese ligeramente.

"No, me temo que no." –replicó Ollivander-. "Serán catorce galeones, señor Potter."

**ooo0000ooo**

**Primeras impresiones**

**King's Cross (01/09/1991)…**

"Mamá, realmente estaremos bien." –aplacó Harry a su madre, de la que parecía ser la centésima vez.

"Mis niños han crecido." –dijo Lily con una sonrisa emocionada sobre su rostro, aunque sus ojos parecían brillar, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

"Vamos Lily, perderán el tren si nos quedamos aquí, fuera del andén." –comentó James.

"Lo sé, James, pero no todos los días nuestros hijos empiezan en Hogwarts, y fuiste el único de nosotros que dijo que deberíamos llegar tarde para evitar ser acosados en el andén."

"No serán capaces de ir a Hogwarts si pierden el tren." –murmuró James-. "Dudo mucho que nos acosen ahora. Nathan tiene puesto su sombrero, y probablemente la mayoría de los chicos ya deben estar subidos en el tren."

"Está bien. Vamos, chicos. ¿Recordáis como entrar en el andén?" –preguntó Lily.

"Solo tenemos que caminar a través de la barrera, Mamá. He estado esperando años para ir a Hogwarts, y hemos visto a ocho familias, por lo menos, que ya la han atravesado." –comentó Harry algo impaciente.

"Si, así que vámonos ya antes de que Harry se vuelva loco de atar ante la posibilidad de que no pueda ver la biblioteca de Hogwarts." –bromeó Nathan.

"Es muy divertido verte como te ríes ahora, Nathan." –comentó Harry mientras sonreía sarcásticamente-. "Porque no te he visto reírte de las incontables veces que nos hemos desafiado con nuestras varitas y no has podido detener ni un solo embrujo de los que te mandé."

"Lo siento, pero actualmente tengo una vida y no me dedico a practicar movimientos de varitas y hechizos por horas hasta caerme dormido." –replicó Nathan.

"Oh, es cierto, lo siento. Se me había olvidado que tu gran historial de derrotas frente a Papá en el quidditch significaba que tienes una vida, y yo no." –dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"¡Suficiente! Ya vamos, de uno en uno, ¿eh?" –dijo Lily, bastante harta mientras señalaba hacia la barrera.

Harry rápidamente cogió su baúl e hizo su camino hacia el otro lado de la barrera, y unos pocos momentos después, se le unieron su hermano y sus padres. La familia Potter al completo acababa de entrar en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.

"Todavía no comprendo como ningún muggle puede incluso notarla." –comentó Nathan.

"Por algo se les llama hechizos repelentes de muggles, genio." –comentó Harry, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, ya es suficiente." –estalló James justo cuando Nathan abría la boca para responder a la mofa de Harry-. "Vosotros vais a tener que estar al tanto el uno del otro, así que no empecéis la escuela con mal pie."

"Disculpa Papá."

"Si, lo siento."

"Bueno, Ahora, que tengáis un buen semestre, y os veremos en Navidad." –comentó James antes de abrazar fuertemente a sus dos hijos, tratando de no echarse a llorar.

"Si, y que no se os ocurra olvidaros de escribirnos." –dijo Lily, a quien ya le lagrimeaban los ojos en cuanto reunió a sus hijos en un gran abrazo maternal-. "Quiero saber como os ha ido el primer día, en que casa os han sorteado, y todo lo que os pase a ambos."

Después de unas pocas despedidas más, Harry y Nathan fueron finalmente capaces de escapar de sus llorosos progenitores, pudiendo hacer su camino hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts.

"Eso tomó una eternidad." –comentó Harry mientras luchaba por colocar su baúl en el tren antes de ayudar a su hermano con el suyo.

"Si, es como si pensaran que jamás nos volverán a ver otra vez o algo así." –se quejó Nathan-. "Vamos a encontrar un compartimiento por aquí. No quiero tirar del baúl por todo el tren."

"Sé a lo que te refieres… Espera, mira que olvidarnos…" –dijo Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza. Entonces señaló hacia los dos baúles con su varita.

A continuación, los ojos de Nathan se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que podía levantar su baúl como si fuese una simple bolsa. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Encantamiento adelgazador." –explicó Harry. Cuando su hermano continuó mirándole sorprendido, añadió-. "Está en el séptimo capítulo de nuestro libro de encantamientos."

"¿Hay algo que no sepas ya? ¿Por qué vas a Hogwarts?" –se burló Nathan.

"Idiota." –contestó Harry con una sonrisa mientras ambos buscaban juntos un compartimiento vacío.

"¡Oh, Fred, mira! ¡Novatos perdidos!"

"Cada año parecen más pequeños, ¿no crees?"

Harry y Nathan se dieron la vuelta para ver de donde venían esas voces, encontrándose con dos gemelos pelirrojos sonrientes que se les aproximaban. Nathan instintivamente se cubrió más con su sombrero, para ocultar su famosa cicatriz.

"No estamos perdidos. Para que alguien se perdiese en un tren, tendría que ser muy torpe." –contestó Harry a los gemelos.

"Vaya, George. Éste es uno inteligente. Vamos a introducirle a nuestro hermano más querido." –comentó el primer gemelo.

"Cierto, Fred, una idea estupenda. Ronald podría servirle estar con alguien como él." –replicó George antes de coger a Harry y su baúl. El pelirrojo parecía un poco sorprendido ante el peso del baúl antes de ignorarlo y prácticamente arrastrar a Harry por el pasillo. Después de un breve paseo, el pelirrojo abrió una puerta y condujo a Harry hacia aquel compartimiento. Un momento después, Fred apareció tirando de Nathan y su baúl al mismo compartimiento, donde, según notó Harry, ya estaba sentado otro chico pelirrojo.

"¡Ronald, te traemos compañía!"

"Si, ahora no tienes que quedarte solo todo el tiempo."

"Ahora a jugar, amables chicos, y no nos hagáis volver por cualquier travesura."

"Imbéciles." –señaló Ron a sus hermanos cuando estos se fueron y cerraron la puerta del compartimiento tras ellos-. "Hummm...… Disculpadles. Fred y George pueden ser un verdadero fastidio."

"Si, pero no te preocupes. Ya conozco como los hermanos pueden serlo." –se burló Nathan.

"¡Qué chistoso!" –comentó Harry secamente mientras levitaba su baúl cerca del de Ron.

"Guau…" –dijo Ron cuando vio como Harry levito su baúl sin apenas esfuerzo-. "¿Eres de segundo año?"

"No, ambos somos de primer año." –comentó Nathan cuando vio que su hermano no iba a responder-. "Es sólo que Harry no ha hecho nada mejor que hacer en los últimos años que estudiar magia."

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon ante tal revelación. "¿Vuestros padres os han enseñado magia ya? Qué afortunados. Oh…, me llamo Ron…, Ron Weasley."

Harry y Nathan intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de que Harry asintiese ligeramente. Ambos sabían que tendrían que revelar quienes eran muy pronto. "Harry Potter, ¿y sabes que tienes una mancha en la nariz?"

Ron se sonrojo, y trató de frotarse la nariz antes de que procesase las palabras de Harry. "Espera… ¿has dicho Potter?"

"Si, hola, soy Nathan Potter." –dijo Nathan titubeantemente mientras se quitaba el sombrero, revelando su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"¡Caray!" –dijo Ron sorprendido, mientras miraba descaradamente la cicatriz de Nathan.

Harry no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco, molesto por la actitud de Ron Weasley. Si esto era un indicio de cómo los estudiantes iban a tratar a su hermano… Bueno, este sería un largo año.

"Bueno, Ron… ¿te gusta el quidditch?" –comentó Nathan un poco embarazoso por la situación creada.

La pregunta pareció despertar a Ron de su estado, pues automáticamente dejo de mirarle la cicatriz. "¡Claro! ¡Amo el quidditch! Soy fan de los Chudley Cannons desde siempre…"

Harry no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza cuando Ron empezó a señalar las alabanzas de los Chudley Cannons mientras Nathan señalaba el buen equipo que era el Orgullo de Portree. Harry podría asegurar que ambos eran unos obsesos por el quidditch, puesto que cuando finalmente decidió bajar su baúl y coger un libro de transformaciones, su hermano y el pelirrojo no dejaron de conversar sobre quidditch, por lo que decidió ignorar cualquier intento de Nathan o Ron para atraerle a su charla sobre el deporte rey de los magos.

Cuando la campiña estaba empezando a desaparecer, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, e inmediatamente ésta se abrió revelando a una niña de cabello castaño y tupido.

"Disculpadme, ¿pero habéis visto un sapo?" –preguntó la niña, quien estaba prácticamente arrastrando a otro chico para que entrase en el compartimiento con ella-. "Neville perdió el suyo."

Nathan se volvió para contestarla. "No, lo siento, no hemos visto ninguno."

La chica parecía despreocupada de la respuesta de Nathan en cuanto enfocó su vista hacia Harry, que estaba moviendo su varita.

"Ohhh… ¿estas haciendo magia?" –preguntó ella antes de sentarse junto a Harry-. "¡Bien, vamos a verlo!"

Harry miró a la chica, ligeramente ruda, antes de que una sonrisa satisfecha cruzase su rostro. Entonces, mirando directamente a Ron, Harry apuntó su varita hacia el chico pelirrojo. "_Pingo Orange_"

Entonces, el hechizo salió de su varita y le dio de lleno a Ron, cuya piel cambió completamente al color naranja. "Ahora pareces un verdadero fan de los Cannons." –comentó Harry, riéndose abiertamente.

Ron miraba asustado al ver como su piel era ahora completamente de color naranja, enviándole una dura mirada al hijo mayor de los Potter. "¡Restáurame ahora!" –demandó el pelirrojo.

"Harry, restáurale. No es divertido." –comentó Nathan seriamente.

"Está bien, pero sólo si prometéis dejar de hablar del dichoso quidditch. Ya lleváis horas, y Ron, por cierto, los Cannons son malísimos. Todo el mundo lo sabe." –comentó Harry justo cuando levantó su varita-. "_Finite_"

Entonces, la piel de Ron inmediatamente regresó a su color original, y miraba como si estuviese a punto de explotar de rabia, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Harry no estaba seguro si era a causa del embrujo o si era porque se había mofado de los Cannons –probablemente se debía a ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ron afrentase a Harry, la chica habló. "Jamás había visto ese hechizo antes. He intentado unos pocos hechizos en casa y todos me han funcionado bien. Ah…por cierto, me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Tienes alguna relación con Nathan Potter, el Niño que Vivió?" –preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo.

"Nuestro ilustre salvador es esté de aquí." –comentó Harry, señalando a su hermano con su pulgar.

Nathan frunció el ceño a Harry antes de saludar debidamente a Hermione y a un Neville completamente pasmado.

"¡Eres realmente Nathan Potter! ¿Sabías que sales en _Historia de la magia moderna_ y en _Auge y Caída de las Artes Oscuras_?"

De nuevo, Harry era ignorado en la conversación. Él ya había leído aquellos libros que la niña había nombrado, y los había encontrado faltos de cualquier validez. Honestamente, si hasta ni siquiera mencionaban que Nathan tenía un hermano gemelo.

Neville y Hermione se fueron poco después para seguir buscando el sapo de Neville, tras una breve conversación sobre las casas de Hogwarts. Harry iba a unirse a aquella conversación que parecía verdaderamente interesante hasta que Nathan comentó que su hermano sería un futuro Ravenclaw, sin apenas dejarle ofrecer su opinión. Había mirado ceñudo a su hermano, pero se refrenó de contestar a los perspicaces comentarios de Nathan.

Mientras el tren continuaba su camino y ya empezaba a oscurecerse el cielo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. En esta ocasión quien entró fue un niño pálido de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de su hermano, Harry supo que nada bueno vendría de esta nueva visita. Por tanto, con un simple movimiento de su varita, Harry envió al muchacho rubio un chorro de amenazadoras chispas que provocó que el rubio saltase, retrocediendo hacia el pasillo del tren, golpeándose con los otros dos enormes niños que planeaban entrar con él en el compartimiento. Entonces, Harry rápidamente se levantó y cerró la puerta, para, a continuación, convocar un rápido _Fermaportus_, que cerraría mágicamente la puerta.

"¿Ya le conocías?" –preguntó Harry a su hermano, que estaba claramente molesto.

"Si. Me lo encontré en el callejón Diagon." –comentó Nathan agriamente.

"¿Quién es?" –preguntó Ron.

"Draco Malfoy. Yo estaba disfrazado, y sólo hablaba sobre lo superior que era, todo gracias a su querida familia de sangre pura."

"Me suena ese apellido. Mi padre jamás ha podido tragar para nada al señor Malfoy." –gruñó Ron.

Entonces, Ron y Nathan empezaron a hablar sobre cuanto tiempo deberían esperar para que les enseñasen como embrujar a alguien, para utilizar contra Draco. Mientras tanto, Harry obvió de nuevo esa conversación y siguió leyendo. Si se ponía a pensarlo, él ya no necesitaba clase alguna para que le enseñasen como embrujar a la gente: desde que consiguió su varita, había estado embrujado astutamente a su querido hermano –y encima, sin que éste lo hubiese notado siquiera, quien ya asumía que últimamente era propenso a las caídas, o que era una simple racha de mala suerte, ante las innumerables veces que se había caído durante este mes de agosto.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Hogwarts, Gran Comedor…**

Harry no podía evitar maravillarse por todo lo que le rodeaba. El techo encantado, los fantasmas, las incontables armaduras y los retratos vivientes eran mucho más de lo que él se los había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Eso era seguro, y eso que se había leído todo sobre la escuela en _Historia de Hogwarts_, y sus padres y tíos les habían contado innumerables anécdotas sobre Hogwarts, pero viéndolo con sus propios ojos era verdaderamente increíble.

La canción del Sombrero Seleccionador fue interesante, y brevemente se preguntó si estrenaba una nueva canción cada año. Miró hacia la mesa del profesorado y vio a su pseudo-abuelo, Albus Dumbledore, mirando orgullosamente a cada estudiante nuevo. Harry brevemente atrapó la mirada del director, y estaba seguro que Dumbledore le había guiñado un ojo antes de que la subdirectora McGonagall llamase al primer nombre de la lista de nuevos alumnos para ser sorteado.

Harry reconoció varios nombres que sus padres habían mencionado alguna vez. Abbott, Bones y Davis estaban entre los que Harry había reconocido. Además, Harry estaba un poco sorprendido de que él y su hermano no fuesen los únicos gemelos de ese mismo año. Después de que Padma Patil fuese sorteada a Ravenclaw y que su hermana Parvati fuese elegida para Gryffindor, McGonagall miró su lista de nombre y llamó: "¡Potter, Harry!"

Harry tomó un paso hacia adelante, sabiendo que los susurros que comenzaron a expandirse en el Gran Comedor se debían probablemente a él y a su hermano. Lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que el sombrero tapase su cabeza hasta los ojos fue el comentario de un insensible Hufflepuff, que afirmaba desconocer el hecho de que sus padres hubiesen tenido dos niños.

"Hmmm…, ¿vamos a ver que tenemos aquí?" –cuestionó una voz incorpórea.

"¿Hola…? ¿Sombrero?" –preguntó Harry tentativamente.

"Tienes una buena mente, señor Potter, de eso no quepa duda alguna…, pero también tienes una gran sed por probarte a ti mismo. Si, temes que el mundo siempre te vea únicamente como el hermano del Niño Que Vivió. Quieres probarte a ti y a todos que eres mejor que tu hermano…"

"No quiero ser mejor que Nathan…" –contestó Harry airadamente.

"Por favor, señor Potter, no puedes mentirme. A mi, no. Además, qué hay de malo en buscar la grandeza, pues tú buscas eso mismo, la grandeza. Señor Potter, de eso no hay duda alguna. He sorteado a muchos niños en mi existencia, pero solo un puñado se han exigido tal nivel a si mismos como tu pareces hacerlo. Pues entonces, ¿dónde te pongo…?"

"¿Gryffindor?" –preguntó Harry.

"¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres, señor Potter? ¿Ser un Gryffindor?"

Harry se calló. Siempre había sido el sueño de Nathan ser el perfecto Gryffindor, justo como su padre, pero ¿realmente él quería ser un Gryffindor?

"Tu silencio responde a mi pregunta. Ahora, mientras tú comenzaste a estudiar para probarte a ti y a todos ser igual de bueno que tu hermano..., has desarrollado un increíble talento para la magia que apenas he podido ver en alguien de tu edad a lo largo de mi existencia. Si, está más claro que el agua que perteneces a… ¡RAVENCLAW!"

El sombrero fue rápidamente removido de la cabeza de Harry, y miró hacia la profesora McGonagall, que le daba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que todos los alumnos sentados en la segunda mesa por la izquierda aplaudieron fuertemente. Entonces, Harry inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw, mientras McGonagall llamaba a su hermano Nathan.

Cuando todos de la mesa de Ravenclaw empezaron a estrecharle su mano y felicitarle, Harry trató de ver lo mejor posible la selección de su hermano, justo cuando el sombrero era colocado sobre su cabeza. Juzgando por cómo Nathan estaba agarrándose al taburete y murmurando a si mismo, parecía que su hermano estaba teniendo una vehemente conversación con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Después de casi un minuto, la rendija del sombrero que hacía de boca se abrió, proclamando a Nathan Potter como nuevo miembro de la casa Gryffindor.

Harry se unió a los aplausos del resto del Gran Comedor mientras Nathan hacia su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry sabía que Nathan se había formado siguiendo completamente el modelo de su padre, así que se había cumplido su sueño de ser un Gryffindor, como su padre.

Cuando el último de la lista, Blaise Zabini, fue seleccionado para Slytherin, Harry sonrió. Finalmente, estaba en Hogwarts, con su hermano. Este año sería fantástico.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Esta historia tendrá capítulos bastante largos (10.000-15.000 palabras) y tendrá un ritmo bastante rápido._

_Esta historia tratará sobre un Harry tanto Oscuro como Intelectual. Pero no temáis, que Harry no se pasará el fic entero leyendo o escribiendo libros. Eso sería muy, muy aburrido._

_Los reviews me hacen sonreír. Sonreír me hace feliz. Y que me hagan feliz, me hace olvidarme sobre mi Tesis Doctoral. No trabajar en mi Tesis Doctoral me hace estar más libre para poder escribir fanfictions. Así que, se cumple la siguiente fórmula:_

_Cuanto más Reviews = Actualizaciones cada vez más próximas._

_No haré algo tan grosero como dejar sin actualizar el fic debido a la falta de reviews (sería algo completamente estúpido), pero obviamente quiero dar a los lectores una razón lógica para que dejen un review para este fic._

_Muchas gracias a Stanzi por haber realizado el trabajo de edición y corrección._

_**The Santi.**_

**ooo0000ooo**_**  
**_

**Nota del traductor:**

Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y os animo a dejar reviews. Significan mucho tanto para mí como para el autor, y como ya dijo The Santi, cuanto más reviews, más pronto actualizare. XD

No obstante, para que todos aquellos interesados en leerse esta traducción, os aseguro que –como mínimo- los cinco próximos capítulos del fic estarán traducidos al español, como muy tarde, antes de que acabe este recién comenzado mes de marzo. Así espero engancharos cuanto antes a esta interesante historia, con un peculiar Harry Potter como protagonista.

En cuanto a las posibles dudas que os surjan sobre el fic original, **Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived** sigue siendo un fic en progreso, y el autor actualiza en grandes intervalos de tiempo –aunque me alegra adelantar que actualizará muy pronto-, pero está decidido a acabar con el fic aunque llevará tiempo así que no os preocupéis sobre su estado.

**PD:** He tenido recientes problemas con mi ordenador que no me han permitido llevar bien el primer capitulo de esta traducción, y como no me dejaba editarla como pretendía, finalmente me he visto obligado a eliminarla de FF y ponerla de nuevo. Por todo ello, quisiera pedir disculpas a **kisa kuchiky**, **Alexander Malfoy Black**, **Shanon Lils** y **Loquin**, los lectores que ya habían publicado reviews.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus**


	2. Capitulo 02: Otoño en Hogwarts

**Sinopsis:** _Se trata de una ambiciosa historia cronológica de la vida de Harry James Potter, el hermano del Niño que Vivió. Si estáis interesados en encontrar una historia donde un niño, que es tan querido tanto por sus padres como por su hermano y sus padrinos, puede llegar a ser uno de los magos más abominables de todos los tiempos, os invito a leerla ya mismo._

**Spoilers:** _Esta historia está calificada como M por los siguientes contenidos para mayores: violencia, situaciones sexuales y lenguaje._

**Renuncia:** _Los personajes mencionados en este fic no son obra mía ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, sino que pertenecen a JKR y a Warner Bros. Tampoco es obra mía el argumento del fic que a continuación se pública (cuya autoría es de __**The Santi**__), pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**

* * *

**

**o0o**

**o00o**

**o000o**

**oo000oo**

**ooo000ooo**

**ooo0000ooo  
**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**

_Escrita por The Santi y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo 2: Otoño en Hogwarts**

**La mañana siguiente**

**Torre de Ravenclaw (02/09/1991)…**

"Hey, Potter, despierta."

Harry se movió ligeramente en su confortable cama con cuatro postes y abrió los ojos. De pie tras las cortinas estaba la figura de Terry Boot, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. Una rápida mirada al reloj le informó que eran poco más de las siete de la mañana.

"Potter, Michael y yo vamos a desayunar, y Anthony y Stephen están ya en la ducha. Será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde." –comentó Boot antes de salir del dormitorio de los Ravenclaw de primer año.

Harry gruñó como respuesta y lentamente se levantó de la cama. Después del banquete de bienvenida, la prefecta de Ravenclaw de quinto curso, Penélope Clearwater, había llevado a los de primer año a la torre de Ravenclaw, que estaba localizada en el ala oeste del castillo. Una vez delante de la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, el grupo de primer año averiguó que tendrían que responder al acertijo de la aldaba si querían pasar adentro. La prefecta Clearwater no se molestó en ayudarles, diciendo que lo mejor sería que respondiesen los acertijos por su propio mérito. Les había tomado un rato, pero finalmente Harry y Su Li llegaron a responder el enigma al mismo tiempo, y todos pudieron acceder a la torre de Ravenclaw.

La sala común de Ravenclaw tenía una forma circular de amplias extensiones, y en cuyo interior se hallaban enormes sillones que parecían lo suficientemente grandes para que pudiesen sentarse tres estudiantes de primer año. El techo de la sala común era una gigantesca cúpula, la cuál tenía pintadas las constelaciones sobre ella. Un estudiante de sexto que pasaba por allí les informó de que las constelaciones siempre se situaban donde los auténticos grupos de estrellas se disponían cada noche en el cielo sobre Hogwarts, por lo que el techo de la sala común era una excelente ayuda extra para estudiar Astronomía.

Mientras que toda la sala común era realmente hipnotizante, Harry pensaba que el objeto más impresionante era la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, de tamaño natural, llevando su distintiva diadema. La estatua se encontraba delante de la sala común, entre las dos escaleras que conducían a los respectivos dormitorios de los chicos y de las chicas, y desde su emplazamiento se daba la impresión de que Lady Ravenclaw vigilaba siempre a sus alumnos mientras estudiaban o se entretenían.

Después de una rápida ducha y de cambiarse de ropa, Harry se las arregló para encontrar el camino hacia el Gran Comedor desde la torre de Ravenclaw sin perderse. A las ocho y media, el Gran Comedor no parecía tener mucho bullicio, salvo la casi completamente abarrotada mesa de Ravenclaw. Rápidamente Harry tomo un asiento cercano a Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"¿Es que no prestaste atención anoche cuando Clearwater nos contó que los de las restantes casas eran tan holgazanes que no venía por aquí hasta casi las nueve y media del primer día?" –cuestionó Stephen Cornfoot.

"No, supongo que lo olvide." –respondió Harry avergonzadamente.

"Si, yo también estaba bastante cansado de la fiesta, pero tu caíste inmediatamente como si fueses una pluma en cuanto llegamos a nuestro dormitorio." –comentó Anthony Goldstein mientras colocaba varios trozos de salchicha sobre su plato.

"Bueno, tú no te has tenido que quedarte despierto toda la noche, asegurándote de que tu hermano tuviese su disfraz a punto y en su lugar para que nuestra familia no fuese hostigada tratando de llegar al Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos" –comentó Harry jocosamente.

El silencio que se produjo alrededor de Harry le obligó a detenerse cuando estaba a punto de comerse un trozo de jamón, viéndose obligado a levantar la mirada alrededor. Quedó sorprendido de ver a todos sus compañeros de casa y año mirándole boquiabierto, estúpidamente.

"Así que, ¿cómo es, sabes, vivir con el Niño Que Vivió?" –preguntó Terry Boot reverentemente.

Harry sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, arrepentido de haber sacado el tema. "Es mi hermano…"

"Apuesto que ya sabe un montón de magia, por supuesto." –interrumpió Michael Corner.

"Claro, detuvo a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. ¿El Director le ha enseñado lecciones privadas durante toda su vida?" –preguntó Goldstein.

"¿Cómo? ¿Lecciones privadas?" –preguntó Harry, completamente asombrado-. "No, que va. No hemos sido entrenados por el profesor Dumbledore…"

"Bueno, quizás tú no, pero Nathan seguro que sí, ¿verdad?" –razonó Lisa Turpin comprensivamente.

Harry empezó a molestarse. ¿Es que todas estas personas sinceramente piensan que sus padres criarían a Nathan como alguna clase de mago excepcional y le dejarían a él de lado, en segundo plano, sin dudar?

"Quizás no te lo contaron, para que no te sintieras celoso…" –comentó Corner.

"Nadie ha estado enseñando un entrenamiento especial a Nathan." –estalló Harry-. "Ni que Nathan fuese la reencarnación de Merlín, o algo así."

Harry estaba bastante menos contento al ver como era el objetivo de varias miradas escépticas, y no solo provenientes de sus compañeros de curso, sino también de varios Ravenclaw más mayores, quienes habían estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas. Claramente molesto por la evidente imbecilidad de sus compañeros, Harry se levantó y dejo rápidamente el Gran Comedor. Encontraría al profesor Flitwick y le pediría personalmente su horario académico. No quería estar alrededor de una panda de idiotas que sólo pretendía hablar sobre su hermano.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Una oportunidad perdida**

**Biblioteca de Hogwarts (10/09/1991)…**

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco ligeramente en el silencio previamente existente en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. El origen de aquel ruido había sido un frustrado Harry Potter, quien había lanzado su libro de Transformaciones de primer año a la gran mesa de roble frente a la que estaba sentado. Harry jamás pensó que diría esto, pero estaba aburrido. Sus libros de primer año eran casi idénticos a los que su madre tuvo cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts, ¡y él ya los había leído muy bien antes de su décimo cumpleaños!

El único libro que parecía ser diferente era su libro de Pociones, y aunque Harry había disfrutado mucho las lecciones de su madre, a él le gustaba mucho más la magia práctica con varitas que elaborar pociones. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no fuese bueno en Pociones. Sabía que había impresionado al profesor Snape durante su primera clase de Pociones. El profesor le había preguntado varias cuestiones desafiantes tan pronto como empezó la clase, y Harry respondió correctamente a cada una, ganando diez puntos para Ravenclaw por su conocimiento sobre Pociones que ni incluso estaba mencionado en el plan de estudios para el primer año.

Mientras el hecho de que el profesor Snape le concediese puntos pareció incrementar el respeto que tenían sobre él los Ravenclaw más mayores, Harry aún no tenía amigos. De hecho, Harry encontró que su perfecta actuación académica estaba alejándole cada vez más de sus compañeros de cuarto, quienes ahora parecían dudar entre sentir celos o temor de él. En cualquier caso, no es que Harry quisiese ser amigo de esa panda de idiotas obsesionados con su hermano. Estaba seguro que encontraría amigos que no les importase cual fuese su apellido.

Después de recoger su libro, Harry se dirigió hacia la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. "Hola, señora." –saludó él educadamente-. "¿Tendría una copia extra del manual de Encantamientos de segundo año?"

La señora Pince sonrió a Harry. Le había tomado afecto al chico desde que le había pedido que le explicase las diferentes secciones de la biblioteca en su primer día de clases en Hogwarts. "Si, Harry. Tengo uno, pero ¿estás seguro de querer leer un libro de segundo año? Sólo estas en tu primera semana."

"Seguro, señora. Ya he terminado con el libro de primer año."

La señora Pince asintió su cabeza. Si bien generalmente se desaprobaba el hecho de que los niños fuesen enseñados mágicamente antes de que llegasen a Hogwarts, eso no había detenido a generaciones de sangre limpia, que intentaba dar a sus hijos un cierto conocimiento mágico antes de empezar la escuela. Por tanto, no le sorprendió a la señora Pince que el jovencito que tenía delante suya ya hubiese leído su libro de primer año.

"Muy bien, Harry." –dijo ella-. "Puedes tener este libro por una semana, como el último. Déjame saber si necesitas quedártelo más tiempo, ¿vale?"

"Si, señora." –contestó Harry seriamente mientras colocaba el libro en su mochila y rápidamente volvió a su aislada mesa en la esquina trasera de la biblioteca. Jamás vio como una Gryffindor de cabello castaño y tupido, de familia muggle, entraba en la biblioteca unos minutos después para preguntarle a la señora Pince sobre la biblioteca y donde poder encontrar ciertos libros.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Por favor, señor, ¿podría enseñarme algo más?**

**Clase de Encantamientos (22/09/1991)…**

"Profesor Flitwick, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado, señor?"

Flitwick miró arriba y sonrió ampliamente. "Por supuesto, Harry." –con un movimiento de su varita, la puerta de la clase se cerró en cuanto salió por ella el último estudiante de primer año-. "Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Harry movió su cabeza ante la casual, fácil y silenciosa exhibición de magia del profesor Flitwick. Él ya había visto a su _abuelo_, Albus Dumbledore, y a su madre usar así la magia, pero sólo recientemente había llegado a apreciar cómo de increíblemente talentosos eran ellos. "¿Fue una clase de hechizo motriz lo que utilizó para cerrar la puerta?"

La sonrisa de Flitwick parecía ampliarse. "No, no completamente, Harry. Una vez que seas mayor, encontraras que los verdaderos encantamientos no son lo más importante, sino la intención que hay tras tu magia. Supongo que tú podrías decir que he usado un sutil hechizo motriz para cerrar la puerta, pero en realidad no he usado ningún hechizo específico. Simplemente deseaba que tras el último estudiante la puerta se cerrase, y usé la magia para satisfacer mi intención."

"Señor, ¿podría enseñarme como hacerlo?"

"Harry, estas progresando increíblemente bien, pero estas muy lejos de alcanzar ese nivel." –reprendió Flitwick con una sonrisa-. "Claramente has heredado el don de tu madre con los encantamientos, pero la magia intencionada y silenciosamente dirigida es materia de varios cursos superiores. Confía en mi."

"No, bien, señor. No me refería a esa clase de magia, exactamente. Lo que pretendía, bueno… Lo que pasa es que ya sé mucho sobre lo que hemos visto en clase."

Flitwick pareció evaluar a su joven estudiante por un momento. "Ya veo. Tu madre me indicó en una carta que ella os había estado enseñando a ti y a tu hermano sobre teoría mágica."

"Desde que tenía ocho años, señor." –contestó Harry rápidamente-. "Ya he leído completamente el libro de primer año, y también he estado leyendo una edición antigua de encantamientos para segundo año. ¿Cree que podría… enseñarme algunos encantamientos más avanzados?"

Flitwick sacudió su cabeza, tristemente. "Harry, tú solo llevas en Hogwarts menos de un mes. Sé que todo te parece fácil ahora, pero confía en mí. Será cada vez más difícil." –cuando parecía que Harry iba a protestar, Flitwick continuó-. "Harry, he estado enseñando por mucho tiempo. No eres el primer estudiante que he visto que ha sido enseñado en casa y está un poco adelantado. Mientras tus notas son extraordinarias, también lo son las de tu hermano y otros niños de familias mágica que también han sido enseñados en casa. Como Jefe de tu Casa, yo, más que nadie, apreció tu deseo por aprender más, pero créeme cuando te digo que tus lecciones serán cada vez más difíciles."

"Eso es lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall." –murmuró Harry.

"¿Cómo es eso, Harry?" –preguntó Flitwick-. "¿También se lo has propuesto a Minerva?"

"Si, señor, y también al profesor Snape."

"¿Se lo propusiste al profesor Snape?" –comentó Flitwick con sorpresa-. "¿Y que te respondió?"

"Que fuese el próximo año si continuaba mostrando progresos." –refunfuñó Harry.

"Harry, eso es todo un cumplido y deberías sentirte orgulloso. Según tengo entendido, el profesor Snape jamás ha ofrecido lecciones extra." –dijo Flitwick, sorprendido por la oferta de su colega, insociable en general.

Harry se sintió un poco orgulloso de escuchar eso, pero no le ayudaba mucho en realidad. "Gracias por su tiempo, profesor Flitwick. Ya debería estar yendo hacia Historia de la Magia."

"Si, bueno, entonces será mejor que no te retrases." –Flitwick iba a abrir la puerta cuando Harry movió su varita señalándola y dijo ¡_Alohomora_!, antes de salir rápidamente de la clase.

"Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, señor Potter." –se dijo Flitwick a si mismo, después de que Harry se hubiese marchado. Mientras Filius ordenaba su escritorio para preparar la siguiente clase, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había sabido de Harry Potter. El trabajo del muchacho era simplemente perfecto. Ni un punto perdido en un test, sus redacciones estaban bien escritas, y en su trabajo práctico no había tacha alguna. Filius no estaba engañándole cuando le comentó que ya había visto antes como varios estudiantes hacían todo fácilmente durante sus inicios en clases, pero ni siquiera él podía recordar a un estudiante que nunca parecía necesitar esforzarse en una sola asignatura, ni mucho menos en más de una. Tendría que mantener un ojo avizor sobre Harry Potter por el resto del curso.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Si al principio no tienes éxito**

**Aula vacía de Defensa (01/10/1991)…**

"_Engorgio_" –dijo Harry mientras apuntaba su varita a un pupitre cercano. Un hechizo azul verdoso salió disparado de su varita e hizo contacto con el pupitre. Sin embargo, en lugar de provocar el agrandamiento del objeto, el hechizo provocó que la parte trasera del pupitre explotase, echando astillas por todas partes.

"¡Maldición!" –soltó Harry por lo que parecía ser su enésima vez. Alrededor de él sólo se podían encontrar astillas por todas partes. Cada una de las deformadas piezas de mobiliario escolar mostraba el fracaso del joven mago para conjurar apropiadamente el encantamiento agrandador.

Harry se volvió hacia su libro de encantamientos abierto, para asegurarse de nuevo que estaba haciéndolo todo bien. Un giro en el sentido de las agujas del reloj seguido de una punzada hacia delante mientras invocaba el hechizo. ¡Estaba haciéndolo todo bien! ¿Por qué entonces no le salía el hechizo?

Cerrando el libro, Harry se giró hacia uno de los pocos pupitres que quedaban intactos. Con un giro dextrorso, seguido por una decidida punzada hacia delante, Harry gritó airadamente, "¡_Engorgio_!"

En esta ocasión el color del hechizo fue un poco más azulado, y cuando hizo contacto con aquella pieza del mobiliario, la mesa tembló por un momento antes de explotar violentamente. Harry tuvo que agacharse detrás del escritorio del profesor para evitar que grandes trozos de escombros volantes le golpeasen.

Murmurando sobre que estaba haciendo lo que el libro decía, Harry estaba preparado para seguir practicando cuando escuchó el sonido de unos aplausos que sonaban justo detrás de él. A regañadientes se giró, encontrándose con el profesor Quirinus Quirrell, el profesor que enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry bajo la cabeza. No sólo había fracasado completamente en dominar el encantamiento agrandador, sino que ahora era muy probable que consiguiese su primera detención por dañar propiedad escolar y usar magia en una clase sin supervisión.

"¡M-m-menuda explosión, señor P-P-Potter!" –dijo Quirrell con su ya acostumbrado tartamudeo-. "Estoy un poco sorprendido de v-v-ver todo el daño que has hecho. S-s-seguramente no lo has hecho c-c-con un único hechizo, ¿v-v-verdad?"

"No, señor." –contestó Harry, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que sería mentirle, tras ser cogido in fraganti-. "Realice un encantamiento silenciador sobre la puerta, y he estado practicando durante una hora, más o menos."

Quirrell parecía ligeramente sorprendido. "No e-e-estaba consciente de que los hechizos s-s-silenciadores fuesen enseñados en p-p-primer año."

"Supongo que voy un poco adelantado." –respondió Harry, encogiéndose los hombros.

"¿Y qué ha causado todo esto?" –preguntó Quirrell, señalando todo el mobiliario destrozado.

"Un encantamiento agrandador." –respondió Harry, avergonzado por su incapacidad para conjurar apropiadamente aquel hechizo.

Quirrell pausó por un tiempo, como si estuviese debatiendo consigo mismo, antes de decir. "Muéstramelo." Con un movimiento de su varita, todas las mesas destrozadas se recompusieron rápidamente. Entonces Quirrell levito una mesa lejana de las otras y la señaló a Harry para que probase el hechizo.

Dando un paso adelante, Harry mostró perfectamente los movimientos con la varita y la invocación para el encantamiento agrandador. El hechizo salió de la varita de Harry e impactó en la mesa, provocando que se sacudiese momentáneamente antes de explotar violentamente.

Harry, una vez más, encontró refugio detrás del escritorio del profesor, pero Quirrell simplemente levantó una protección y permitió que los trozos de madera impactaran contra ésta. "Un b-b-buen i-i-intento, señor Potter." –admitió el profesor de Defensa-. "Pero, ¿s-s-sabes que hiciste m-m-mal?"

Harry salió de detrás del escritorio del profesor mientras fruncía el ceño. "No. Hice bien el movimiento de varita, y sé que estoy diciendo correctamente el hechizo."

"Cierto."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me sale mal?" –se cuestionó Harry-. "Debería salirme bien."

"¿C-c-cuál es la regla más importante de la m-m-magia?" –preguntó Quirrell.

Después de una larga pausa, Harry contestó reticentemente. "No, no estoy seguro."

"La intención." –contestó el profesor bruscamente-. "Necesitas visualizar que la mesa se agrande, que aumente de tamaño. Sin intención, tu magia está desenfocada y caótica."

"Intención." –se murmuró a sí mismo el chico, recordando que eso mismo le había contado el profesor Flitwick sobre porque no necesitaba hacer un hechizo específico para cerrar su puerta-. "Está bien, intención. Puedo hacerlo…"

Entonces Harry centró su atención en una mesa aislada en la esquina de la clase. "¡_Engorgio_!" –dijo mientras se enfocaba en que la mesa empezaba a agrandarse. El hechizo impactó en la mesa y empezó a sacudirse, pero en esta ocasión la mesa empezó a agrandarse hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para que hasta Hagrid pudiera sentarse fácilmente sobre ella sin romperse.

"Felicitaciones, señor Potter."

"Gracias, señor." –agradeció Harry, muy orgulloso de su hazaña-. "Hummm...… Señor, ¿no estoy en problemas, verdad?"

"No." –contestó Quirrell, después de observarle con una penetrante mirada, poco propia de él.

"Señor." –Harry llamó a Quirrell justo antes de que dejase la clase abandonada-. "Señor, si usted no tiene inconveniente…, bien…, lo que quiero decir es… si usted tiene tiempo, ¿cree que podría enseñarme, señor?"

"Pero si ya te estoy enseñando, señor P-P-Potter." –contestó Quirrell con cierta dosis de sarcasmo.

"No, bien, es cierto señor." –respondió Harry-. "Pero me refería en privado. Sólo nosotros dos. Ya les pregunté a los profesores Flitwick, McGonagall y Snape, pero todos ellos sólo me dicen que soy demasiado joven, pero yo…"

"Señor Potter, es que eres de p-p-primer año."

"Puedo hacerlo." –respondió Harry bruscamente-. "Ése fue un encantamiento de tercer año, y me las he arreglado para conjurarlo."

"Sólo con mi ayuda." –contestó Quirrell con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero aun así lo hice, ¿no? ¿Por favor, señor? Aprenderé todo lo que quiera enseñarme, ¿por favor?" –dijo Harry, prácticamente suplicándole.

Quirrell miró a Harry por un tiempo antes de cerrar sus ojos profundamente. Lentamente, empezó a asentir con su cabeza. "Muy bien, señor Potter, pero harás exactamente lo que diga. ¿Entendido?"

Harry no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, e inmediatamente asintió. Quirrell podría no ser el mejor docente de la escuela, pero claramente sabía bastante sobre magia. Además, si Quirrell resultaba ser un mal profesor, siempre podría volver a sus lecciones autodidactas.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Hacer tus deberes… ¡o más!**

**Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (10/10/1991)…**

"Muévete Potter." –demandó Quirrell mientras le enviaba otro embrujo al cada vez más agotado muchacho.

Una vez más, Harry se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda a Quirrell. Ésta era la segunda ocasión que tenía una _lección_ con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y parecía como si Quirrell tomase un placer perverso en maldecirle sin sentido.

Cuando un maleficio vomitador de color amarillo pasó sobre su cabeza, Harry se agachó de nuevo, tomando refugio momentáneamente detrás de un pupitre. Durante su primera lección, Quirrell mencionó que le enseñaría como contrarrestar los hechizos que le enviaría contra él.

Desafortunadamente para Harry, a causa del tartamudeo de su profesor, Quirrell casi siempre usaba hechizos no verbales. Desde que él no podía contar con las invocaciones verbales, Harry estaba siendo forzado a identificar los hechizos por su color, su velocidad en atravesar el espacio entre ambos, y los movimientos de varita de su profesor. Ni que decir tiene que eso era mucho más difícil si encima tenía que hacerlo mientras esquivaba constantemente hechizos poco amistosos.

"_R-R-R-Reducto_" –dijo Quirrell.

Harry inmediatamente huyó de su escondite. Quirrell raramente usaba hechizos verbales, pero cuando lo hacia, era demasiado para Harry en un mano a mano porque entonces su profesor estaba usando un maleficio más peligroso. En este caso, Harry reconoció el hechizo como el maleficio reductor, que hacía explotar objetos sólidos y era enseñado normalmente en cuarto año.

Harry no sabía el contrahechizo idóneo para aquel hechizo específico, pero cuando el hechizo impactó contra la mesa donde hacía unos momentos se encontraba oculto, ésta explotó. Harry hizo una nota mental para mirarlo en cuanto le fuese posible.

Otro comentario que Quirrell le había hecho durante su primera lección fue que no estaba allí para enseñarle hechizos o conjuros específicos, o incluso para darle pistas o consejos sobre el tipo de magia que debería estar aprendiendo. Mejor dicho, Quirrell le pondría en situaciones donde tuviese que adaptarse y decidir cual era la mejor opción mágica para ayudarle.

Mediante el continuo envío de hechizos, uno tras otro en un aula abarrotada, Quirrell le estaba alentando a que aprendiese no sólo embrujos, maleficios y maldiciones, sino que también le proporcionaba una mayor motivación para que utilizase sus conocimientos de transformaciones y encantamientos con el fin de protegerse a sí mismo. Esto conducía a Harry a pasar muchas noches en la biblioteca, normalmente hasta que cerrase, leyendo libros sobre encantamientos, transformaciones y defensa.

"_D-D-Desmaius_" –pronunció Quirrell un momento después de desvanecer el pupitre tras el que Harry se estaba ocultando, noqueando al chico hasta la inconsciencia.

Después de caminar hacia él y sonreír victoriosamente ante la figura caída de Harry Potter, Quirrell cogió la varita del chico y le despertó.

Con un ligero quejido, Harry abrió sus ojos, viendo a su profesor situarse cerca de él.

"¿Q-q-qué has a-a-aprendido?" –preguntó Quirrell.

"Necesito aprender el contrahechizo del maleficio reductor." –comentó Harry-. "¿Y cuál fue el último hechizo?"

"F-f-fue el hechizo aturdidor. Su invocación es _Desmaius_." –contestó Quirrell, después de devolverle la varita al chico.

"Desmaius." –repitió Harry, tratando de memorizarlo.

**ooo0000ooo**

**¿Hermanos unidos?**

**Biblioteca de Hogwarts (17/10/1991)…**

Sentándose de nuevo en su mesa habitual de la biblioteca, Harry miró los libros sobre Encantamientos, Defensa y Transformaciones que se hallaban esparcidos sobre ésta. Por suerte, ninguno de los profesores caminaba por allí, porque si así fuera estarían ligeramente interesados por la intensa mirada de concentración y la creciente lista de hechizos que el muchacho estaba escribiendo.

"Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo."

Harry levantó la vista y sonrió mientras se acercaba Nathan. No obstante, su sonrisa se apagó ligeramente cuando vio como Ron Weasley seguía a su hermano como un cachorro perdido.

Harry no había visto mucho a su hermano desde su ingreso en Hogwarts. Los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw no compartían clase alguna, y generalmente estaba mal visto sentarse con alguien que no fuesen tus compañeros de casa en las horas de las comidas. También había que tener en cuenta que Nathan había hecho lo imposible para conseguir ser miembro del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en su primer año, por lo que eso significaba que pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre de estudios con las prácticas deportivas. Por tanto, Harry sólo había podido hablar esporádicamente con su hermano, y cuando era capaz de poder charlar con Nathan, Ron Weasley siempre estaba presente, al lado de su hermano.

No es que tuviese problema alguno con Ron. Parecía un chico decente. A pesar de todo, Harry estaba ligeramente molesto que cada vez que intentaba pasar tiempo con su hermano o compartir alguno de los problemas que estaba teniendo desde que llegó a Hogwarts, Ron siempre tenía que llegar inmediatamente.

"Nathan, estoy sorprendido de verte en una biblioteca." –bromeó Harry.

Nathan sonrió. "He venido aquí para rescatarte de ti mismo, Harry. Vamos, Ron y yo vamos a explorar el castillo. Esos libros pueden esperar." –dijo él, señalando las pilas de libros que rodeaban a su hermano.

"No, Nathan. Quizás en otra ocasión."

"Vamos, Harry. ¿Qué es tan importante?" –preguntó Nathan, cogiendo el libro más cercano y echándole un vistazo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando leyó el título. "¿Por qué estas leyendo un libro de Transformaciones de tercer año?"

"Estoy tratando de descifrar como transformar algo, obviamente." –respondió Harry con evasivas. Quirrell le había pedido que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, contase a nadie sobre sus lecciones extra. Harry asumió que el hombre no quería que el resto del profesorado descubriese que se pasaba varias horas a la semana maldiciendo a un alumno. Pese al hecho de que Harry estaba de acuerdo con aquellas lecciones y regresaba por más, no estaría bien visto para Quirrell si esto se divulgará.

"¡Caramba! Pareces Granger en niño." –comentó Weasley divertido.

"Disculpa por querer disfrutar de aprender la magia, Weasley." –dijo Harry a la defensiva. Él ya había visto a Granger unas pocas veces en la biblioteca. Incluso había intentado iniciar una conversación con ella en una ocasión. Sin embargo, después de que la chica le gritase que la dejase sola y que no le iba a ayudar con sus deberes, Harry estaba lo suficiente insultado para siquiera intentar acercarse de nuevo a ella.

"Pero Harry, éste es un libro de tercer año. ¿Puedes comprender incluso esto?" –preguntó Nathan, sondando bastante impresionado y tomando un asiento frente a su hermano.

"Una parte me sobrepasa, pero la señora Pince me ha dado un buen libro sobre teoría que me está ayudando mucho. ¿Quieres leerlo?" –admitió Harry.

"Quizás." –respondió Nathan mientras continuaba echando un vistazo a las páginas del libro de Transformaciones.

"Nathan, tu también no." –se quejó Ron-. "Vamonos ya. ¡Íbamos a explorar el castillo!"

Nathan se quedó mirando tanto a su hermano como a Ron, antes de responder. "Bien, le prometí a Ron que iríamos a explorar."

"Ve." –contestó Harry, tratando de no sonar amargado-. "Te daré el libro más tarde."

"Está bien. Te veré después, Harry. Y no estudies demasiado. No quisiera que tu cerebro explotase." –bromeó Nathan.

"Salid de aquí antes de que me metáis en problemas por hablar demasiado fuerte." –dijo Harry, contento por seguirle la gracia a su hermano.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Un esfuerzo inútil**

**Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (25/10/1991)…**

Harry realizó un rápido movimiento cruzado mientras murmuraba el contrahechizo del maleficio cortador de pelo que Quirrell le acababa de enviar. El hechizo se acababa de formar sobre la punta de la varita de Quirrell cuando el contrahechizo de Harry provocó que desapareciese antes incluso de que pudiese enviarlo.

"_Locomotor Mortis_" –pronunció Harry.

Quirrell desvió el maleficio de piernas unidas bien lejos con gran facilitad.

Un hechizo aturdidor no verbal hizo que Harry se tirase al suelo para evitarlo. Todavía no había dominado el contrahechizo para detener el hechizo aturdidor, y aún no era capaz de realizar el hechizo defensivo _Protego_, que sería capaz de bloquearlo.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" –dijo Harry desde el suelo, enviando el hechizo a las piernas del profesor.

Una protección plateada se dejo ver alrededor de Quirrell cuando el hechizo chocó contra ella, mientras Harry gruñía de frustración. Mientras Harry conocía ahora unos pocos hechizos ofensivos decentes, todavía no era capaz de que su instructor se moviese incluso un paso de su posición. Quirrell simplemente estaba de pie, delante del aula con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Antes de que Quirrell pudiese enviar otro hechizo, Harry envió una bola de fuego azulado a la túnica de Quirrell. Un repentino chasquido de la varita del profesor causó que la llama se congelase antes incluso de que se le aproximase. Harry reconoció los efectos de un hechizo congelador cuando la ahora congelada bola de fuego chocó contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

De pronto, varias cuerdas surgieron de la varita de Quirrell, pero después de haber pasado una lección entera siendo atado por el hechizo _Incarcerus_, Harry había aprendido como contraatacarla fácilmente. Con un giro y un chasquido de su varita, Harry levito una cercana silla sobre la trayectoria de las cuerdas, haciendo que atasen a la silla. Entonces Harry apuntó su varita hacia la silla e intentó propulsarla hacia Quirrell.

Desafortunadamente, el hechizo motriz aún estaba ligeramente por encima de las capacidades de Harry para llegar a dominarlo completamente. En lugar de volar hacia Quirrell, la silla se incendió y cayó al suelo. Sorprendido ante el inesperado y colosal fracaso de su hechizo, Harry no estaba preparado para esquivar un embrujo de zancadilla, y cayó al suelo. Un momento después, fue aturdido.

Un rápido _Ennervate_ de Quirrell le despertó, y otra vez Harry no pudo evitar sentirse irritado al ver la estúpida sonrisita que aún no dejaba de aparecer sobre el rostro de su profesor.

"N-n-no está mal, P-P-Potter."

Harry no podía asegurarlo a causa del tartamudeo de Quirrell, pero estaba completamente seguro que su profesor estaba siendo sarcástico.

"Q-q-quizás la próxima vez p-p-puedas hacer que m-m-me mueva."

Si. Definitivamente Quirrell estaba siendo sarcástico.

"Si aquel hechizo motriz hubiese funcionado, tendría que haberse movido para evitar la silla." –contraatacó Harry, esperando probar que su estrategia era buena, incluso aunque no fuese capaz de ejecutarla.

Quirrell simplemente bufó mientras con un giro de su varita hacia que una cercana silla casualmente se desvaneciese, demostrando que él no hubiese estado tan cerca de estar en problemas como aseguraba su alumno.

"¿Qué hubiese hecho si usted estuviese en mi lugar?" –retó Harry.

La única pista que Harry tuvo que Quirrell iba a lanzar un hechizo fue cómo se encogieron ligeramente sus ojos, seguidos por una sacudida de su varita. Harry estaba sorprendido de ver como el hechizo no le fue enviado, sino a un escritorio caído situado a unos pocos metros de él. El hechizo golpeó al escritorio, volándolo en pedazos y enviando astillas directamente a Harry, que apenas fue capaz de evitarlas, tirándose a su izquierda.

"Podías haber usado un ataque indirecto o d-d-dañado el suelo bajo mis pies." –comentó Quirrell mientras Harry se levantaba del suelo, preparado para otra _paliza_ a manos de su profesor.

**ooo0000ooo**

**¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?**

**Gran Comedor (01/11/1991)…**

"Yo escuché que lo maldijo a través de una pared." –comentó Lisa Turpin.

"No, él lo transformó y entonces conjuró una jaula para encerrarlo." –dijo Su Li categóricamente.

Terry Boot lo negó con la cabeza. "Mi hermana Michelle es una Gryffindor de cuarto año, y me dijo que todo fue una pelea a través de los corredores y que toda la casa Gryffindor pudo escucharla."

"¿De qué está hablando todo el mundo?" –preguntó Harry mientras tomaba un asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw para tomar el almuerzo.

"¿No lo sabes?" –preguntó Padma Patil choqueada.

"¿Saber el qué?" –preguntó Harry impacientemente.

"¡Todos están diciendo que tu hermano mató al troll de montaña que se coló anoche en el castillo! Nadie sabe como fue exactamente, pero aparentemente hubo una gran pelea y un baño quedó destruido." –explicó Michael Corner.

"¿Cómo?" –preguntó Harry, anonadado-. "No hay manera de que Nathan pudiese matar a un troll de montaña."

Una vez más Harry estaba frustrado ante las miradas de lastima que sus compañeros Ravenclaw le enviaban. El hecho de que él constantemente refutase sus teorías sobre que Nathan era alguna clase de encarnación de Merlín les parecía a sus compañeros Ravenclaw que simplemente él estaba celoso de su hermano.

"Bien, ¿entonces puedes explicarnos como logró los puntos que la casa Gryffindor consiguió anoche? Además, todos en Gryffindor están hablando de ello." –mencionó Mandy Brocklehurst altivamente.

Harry iba a discutir sobre la inteligencia de la casa Gryffindor cuando de pronto casi todos en el Gran Comedor se quedaron callados, y todos parecían girarse hacia las puertas. Reticentemente, Harry giró su cabeza y vio a su hermano gemelo caminando hacia el comedor junto con Ron Weasley y, sorprendentemente, Hermione Granger. El hecho de que los tres se ruborizasen le informó a Harry de que algo había ocurrido de verdad.

Suspirando, Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. No creía los rumores, pero la reacción de su hermano junto con el hecho de que había esos rumores le contaba que necesitaba descifrar lo que había pasado anoche cuanto antes.

Cruzando el comedor en apenas unos segundos, llegó detrás de su hermano. "Necesitamos hablar."

Nathan lentamente se giró y dejo salir una tímida sonrisa sobre su cara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hablar, Hermione habló. "Sabes, es muy grosero interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas."

Harry fijó su mirada en la chica, tratando de imitar la expresión del profesor Snape después de que un Hufflepuff arruinase una poción. Cuando Granger se calló inmediatamente, Harry supo que, como mínimo, había tenido cierto éxito en imitar al hosco profesor de Pociones.

"Nathan, ahora." –ordenó Harry, impaciente.

Nathan se levantó lentamente y los dos hermanos rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida del Gran Comedor. Harry condujo a Nathan a un aula de Encantamientos no usada desde hacía tiempo, e inmediatamente conjuró un hechizo silenciador sobre la puerta antes de enfrentarse a su hermano.

"Bien, Nathan, explícate."

"Bueno…, verás Harry, Ron había dicho algunas cosas… maliciosas a Hermione después de la clase de Encantamientos de ayer." –empezó Nathan-. "Y ella corrió a un baño a llorar."

"Así que Weasley es un imbécil. Menuda novedad." –dijo Harry, sonando poco impresionado-. "Vamos al punto donde te enfrentas a un troll."

Nathan parecía ligeramente enfadado ante la descripción de Harry sobre Ron, pero finalmente decidió ignorarlo y seguir con el relato de los hechos de anoche. "Bueno, después de que Quirrell advirtiese a todos en el Gran Comedor anoche, Ron y yo nos acordamos de Hermione y fuimos a advertirla."

"¿Y supongo que hay fue cuando huiste por el vestíbulo y tuviste la lucha de la que todo el mundo habla?"

"Hummm... no. Verás, nosotros, accidentalmente, encerramos al troll en el baño con Hermione." –confesó Nathan avergonzadamente-. "Inmediatamente volvimos a ayudarla después de darnos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, pero Hermione estaba completamente histérica al encontrarse encerrada en un mismo cuarto con un troll de montaña."

"Viendo que Granger no está muerta o en la enfermería, ¿asumo que fuisteis capaces de salvarla?"

Nathan rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo?" –preguntó Harry, sin duda pareciendo más curioso que enfadado.

"Ron fue capaz de golpearle con su propio garrote usando el hechizo levitador."

"Vaya… Eso es sorprendentemente inteligente por su parte. Quizás no sea un idiota total, después de todo." –dijo Harry, más para si mismo que para Nathan-. "Estoy sorprendido de que no pensases algo que hacer antes que Weasley."

"Bueno, en realidad intente algo." –admitió Nathan.

"¿Oh…?" –preguntó Harry-. "La piel de troll es resistente a la mayoría de los hechizos, así que probablemente ningún embrujo o maleficio hubiese tenido algún efecto sobre él."

"Sí." –dijo Nathan, riéndose algo incómodo-. "Hermione mencionó eso mismo."

"Entonces, ¿qué hechizo usaste?" –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

"No use un hechizo. Utilice una… aproximación diferente."

"¿Qué _clase_ de aproximación diferente?" –preguntó Harry, entrecerrando peligrosamente sus ojos.

"Metímivaritaensunariz."

"Disculpa, ¿puedes repetir eso?" –preguntó Harry.

"Dije que… metí mi varita en su nariz." –dijo Nathan antes de esconderse, esperando que Harry le golpease o le maldijera.

En lugar de golpear a su hermano gemelo, Harry había cerrado sus ojos e intentó eliminar la imagen mental de Nathan sobre la espalda de un troll mientras le metía su varita por la nariz que se le acababa de aparecer. Finalmente, se dirigió a su hermano con una voz extrañamente calmada. "Tú… eres, sin duda alguna, la persona más afortunada que me he encontrado. Si tu vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido otra vez, no tendrás que preocuparte por detenciones, perder puntos para tu casa, o un eventual vociferador que Mamá te envíe porque, y te lo digo en este momento…, ¡Te mataría yo mismo!" –entonces Harry sacudió su cabeza una vez más antes de salir de la aula, murmurando sobre hermanos estúpidos y sobre que necesitaba una poción calmante antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

**ooo0000ooo**

**La lección del Señor Tenebroso**

**Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (10/11/1991)…**

Harry sabía que ésta era su oportunidad. Quirrell había desaparecido los pájaros que le había enviado y estaba ligeramente distraído. Con una rápida sacudida de su varita, Harry conjuró _Incendio_, enviándole un rayo de fuego a los píes de su profesor. Quirrell continuó desvaneciendo aquellos pájaros y, para sorpresa de Harry, estaba ignorando el fuego sobre sus pies. El fuego parecía tragarse la túnica y los zapatos de Quirrell, pero el profesor sólo se mantenía allí, aparentemente inmune al infierno que le estaba rodeando.

Cuando Harry miraba completamente impresionado, Quirrell agitó su varita, enviándole un hechizado aparentemente muy amenazador que tenía tonalidades anaranjado y rojizo, y que parecía estar quemando el aire por donde volaba hacia Harry. Sin ninguna pista de lo que el hechizo hacía, Harry levito una mesa cercana en medio de la trayectoria del hechizo. La mesa inmediatamente reventó en varios pedazos, y los fragmentos cayeron al suelo enfrente de Harry.

"_Duro_" –dijo Quirrell mientras apuntaba su varita hacia los pies de Harry.

Harry saltó a tiempo para escapar de la trayectoria del hechizo, que impactó en el suelo, pareciendo no haber tenido efecto alguno.

"_Petrificus_…"

El hechizo de Harry fue contraatacado inmediatamente por Quirrell antes de que el chico pudiese finalizar su invocación. Un momento más tarde, Quirrell conjuró una gran red y se la envió hacia Harry.

El tamaño completo de la red de Quirrell hacía imposible que Harry la esquivase. Por tanto, con un movimiento de su varita, Harry le envió una maldición cortante. Sin embargo, la red parecía inmune al hechizo y pronto Harry se encontró a si mismo bien enredado, completamente indefenso.

"_Accio_" –pronunció Quirrell, convocando la varita de Harry hacia su mano.

Con un suspiro, Harry miró a través de la red a su victorioso profesor.

"¿Supongo que tienes preguntas?" –preguntó Quirrell.

"¿Por qué mi hechizo llameante no le afectó?" –cuestionó Harry, prácticamente demandando saber el porqué.

Quirrell bufó. "Encantamientos incombustibles sobre mis vestimentas."

"¿Por qué no funcionó mi hechizo cortante?"

"El hechizo _Impervius_ que hice sobre la red lo hace resistente a simples hechizos cortantes." –comentó Quirrell, mientras desaparecía la red y le regresaba la varita a Harry.

"¿Cómo se suponía que supiese eso?" –preguntó Harry-. "Ni incluso le vi convocar el hechizo impermeabilizador después de que conjurase la red."

"Hay maneras en que puedes sentir el hechizo extra, pero eres demasiado joven para notar los sutiles rastros que la magia deja tras de si. Eso toma años, si no décadas, en aprenderse." –Quirrell pausó un momento antes de añadir-. "Así que tu no podías haberlo sabido."

"Pero si yo no podía saberlo, no había forma de que pudiese haberlo detenido." –comentó Harry con enojo.

Quirrell parecía evaluar a Harry por un rato. "Podías haber usado un hechizo más poderoso."

"¿Quemarlo?" –preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

"Si conocieses un poderoso hechizo llameante, esa táctica podría haber trabajado. Sin embargo, los hechizos _Incendio_ o de llamas azules hubieran sido repelidos."

"Pero los hechizos _Incendio_ y _Diffindo_ son los únicos hechizos llameante y cortante que son mencionados en mi libro."

"Eso no significa que no existan hechizos más poderosos." –dijo Quirrell bruscamente.

"Pero no conozco ninguno, y sólo he aprendido esos hechizos."

"Siéntate." –ordenó Quirrell con cierta autoridad.

Reticentemente, Harry tomó un asiento en un pupitre claramente algo abollado.

"¿Cuál es el propósito del hechizo _Diffindo_?" –preguntó Quirrell.

"Sirve para cortar o rajar." –contestó Harry literalmente palabra por palabra de la explicación contenida en su libro de encantamientos.

"Sin embargo, ¿cortar o rajar qué?" –cuestionó el profesor.

Harry regresó a responder según explicaba su manual. "El libro menciona varios usos. Cortar trozos de pergamino…"

"Si, si, si." –contestó Quirrell mientras le indicaba a Harry que se detuviera-. "Sirve para cortar o rajar cosas simples. No es un hechizo particularmente poderoso o peligroso. Si lo fuese, no sería enseñado en segundo año. El hechizo que te envié era un hechizo de duelo. Para cortar aquella red, habrías necesitado utilizar un hechizo que fuese creado con el propósito de ser usado en un duelo."

"Hummm… pero señor, ¿los hechizos de duelo no pueden considerarse a veces como magia oscura?" –preguntó Harry, vacilante.

Quirrell pareció evaluar de nuevo a Harry por un rato. "Potter, ¿qué es la magia oscura?"

"Cualquier hechizo, poción, artefacto o creación mágica cuyo propósito sea dañar intencionadamente a otro." –replicó Harry con otra respuesta de libro.

"Esta vez solo lo has respondido bien a medias." –declaró Quirrell-. "Mientras que una gran cantidad de magia oscura está diseñada para dañar a otros, la idea de que toda intención tras cualquier tipo de magia oscura es inherentemente maliciosa, es completamente ridícula."

"Pero mi padre me dijo que…"

Quirrell levantó su mano con un ademán para que Harry se abstuviese de hablar, dejándole continuar. "No voy a discutir sobre lo que tu padre te haya contado, Potter. Simplemente te voy a decir sobre lo que sé."

"No comprendo, señor. ¿No es necesario que los hechizos oscuros sean alimentados por… maldad?" –Harry sabía que sonaba estúpido en cuanto la palabra _maldad_ salió de su boca.

Quirrell rió. "No, y te lo demostraré. Cuéntame, cuando usaste la maldición cortante, ¿cuál era tu intención?"

"Pues, para cortar." –dijo Harry obviamente.

"Exactamente." –dijo Quirrell-. "Si hubieses usado una maldición cortante oscura, la intención tras ese hechizo sería la misma, un deseo para cortar. La única diferencia sería el poder del hechizo. Si fuese malvado usar una maldición cortante oscura, también debería serlo usar el hechizo _Diffindo_ puesto que comparten la misma intención para que se realice el hechizo. ¿Comprendes lo que estoy diciendo, Harry?"

"Creo que si." –respondió Harry lentamente-. "¿Está diciéndome que mientras algunas maldiciones son consideradas como magia oscura, no se deberían calificar realmente así puesto que otros hechizos similares requieren que tengas la misma intención para que funcionen bien?"

"Veo que lo has entendido. Realmente en términos mágicos no existe el bien o el mal, sólo hay diversos niveles de poder." –dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa sobre su rostro-. "Una gran cantidad de magia oscura está considerada como algo malvado debido a su enorme potencial al ser más poderoso y peligroso, pero no por el hechizo en si, que por si mismo no tiene maldad alguna."

"Así que, ¿no es malo usar hechizos oscuros en algunos casos?" –preguntó Harry-. "Por tanto, si me envía la red otra vez, ¿podría usar un hechizo oscuro para evitarla? ¿Y no sería una acción mala?"

Quirrell asintió, complacido de ver que Harry hubiese llegado a esa conclusión.

"Entonces, ¿qué hechizo hubiese utilizado para cortar la red?" –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Una siniestra sonrisa lentamente apareció sobre la cara de Quirrell mientras respondía la pregunta. "Hay muchos poderosos hechizos cortadores o acuchilladores que hubiesen ido bien. Por ejemplo…"

**ooo0000ooo**

**La manipulación de la peor clase**

**Biblioteca de Hogwarts (21/11/1991)…**

Cinco alumnos Ravenclaw de primer año estaban sentados en una esquina de la biblioteca.

"¿Os podéis creer la redacción que el profesor Snape nos ha mandado?" –se quejó Lisa Turpin-. "¡Un pergamino de un metro de largo sobre los peligros y usos de la poción inflamadora!"

"Lo sé. Todo a causa de ese Hufflepuff que derramó su poción." –dijo Terry Boot enfadadamente-. "Y todavía tengo que terminar la redacción de McGonagall sobre la Primera Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp. No puedo creer que Snape nos diese ese trabajo."

"No a todos." –dijo Su Li, con aire de suficiencia.

"Sólo porque fuiste lo suficiente afortunada para ser emparejada con Potter durante la primera clase de Pociones no significa que tengas un don para las Pociones, Su." –dijo Mandy Brocklehurst irritablemente.

"Eso… ¿Potter te deja incluso tocar el caldero? Todo lo que veo es como cortas los ingredientes para él." –se mofó Michael Corner.

Su se ruborizó. "¡No es mi culpa! Potter no sigue las instrucciones del tablero. Debe de saber algún truco para hacer mejor la poción…, incluso Snape estaba impresionado con nuestra última poción."

"No deberías decir que de quien estaba impresionado era de Potter." –dijo Michael mordazmente-. "Supongo que yo también sería un as en Pociones si no tuviese amigos y pasase todo mi tiempo en la biblioteca."

"Michael, eso es ruin. No digas eso." –le reprendió Lisa.

"Mira quien lo dice. ¿No fuiste tú quien le llamó fracasado antisocial la pasada semana, Turpin?" –dijo Terry rápidamente.

"Bueno… no es culpa mía que no hablé con nadie." –comentó Lisa, defendiendo su comentario.

"¿Habéis notado que ni su hermano siquiera pasa el rato con él? Nathan siempre está con Granger y Weasley." –dijo Mandy con una sonrisita apareciendo en su cara-. "Por supuesto, ya ha tenido que vivir con Harry por años, así que no puedo culpar a Nathan por ignorarlo aquí, en Hogwarts."

"Cierto. Apuesto que Nathan no puede aguantar a Harry." –se rió Terry-. "¿Recordáis cómo de reticente estaba para hablar con él tras el incidente del troll? Harry prácticamente le arrastró del Gran Comedor."

Mientras los Ravenclaw de primer año continuaron divirtiéndose a costa de su compañero de clases y de casa, éste pensó que ya había escuchado suficiente. Dejo su escondite de detrás de una cercana estantería, puso el libro que estaba leyendo dentro de su mochila, y salió de la biblioteca. Sin prestar atención de adonde iba realmente, Harry se encontró a si mismo justo delante de la puerta de la oficina del profesor Quirrell. Él había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y no podía evitar sentirse cómodo cerca de él. Levantando su puño, Harry golpeó un par de veces sobre la puerta y esperó.

Unos pocos momentos después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al profesor Quirrell, quien parecía bastante confundido. "¿Señor Potter? ¿Teníamos lección hoy?"

"Oh, no, señor. Solo estaba por aquí, y me preguntaba si podría leer en su oficina. ¿Puedo?" –preguntó Harry, sabiendo que probablemente sonaba patético.

"Está bien." –dijo Quirrell, dejándole paso para que Harry entrase en la pequeña oficina.

Harry rápidamente se sentó en una silla muy cómoda en la esquina de la oficina, junto a un baúl que temblaba…

"Ignora al boggart, Harry. Acabo de atraparlo y pienso enseñárselo a mis estudiantes de tercer año." –explicó Quirrell.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry ignoró aquel baúl tembloroso. Sirius le había contado sobre un boggart que encontraron en la residencia londinense de la familia Black. Cuando Sirius y su hermano eran mucho más jóvenes, su madre había rehusado hacerlo desaparecer porque sentía que si se les estaba recordando su más grande temor, aunque fuese por medio de un boggart, eso les ayudaría a forjar el carácter de sus hijos.

Sacando su libro de la mochila, Harry empezó a leerlo silenciosamente mientras el profesor Quirrell se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, calificando exámenes. Después de una hora de silencio –quebrado ocasionalmente por los forcejeos del boggart encerrado en el baúl-, el profesor Quirrell dejo su pluma en su tintero y fijo su mirada en el chico pelinegro. "Harry, ¿me vas a contar que es lo que te está molestando?"

Harry alejó, a regañadientes, su mirada del libro y se encogió de hombros. "Nada, señor."

"Harry." –dijo Quirrell, sonando insultado ante la evidente mentira.

"Yo acabo…" –dijo Harry suavemente-. "Bueno, señor, siempre he estado emocionado por venir a Hogwarts desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi padre nos contaba a mi y a mi hermano todas esas grandes historias que había vivido aquí, y mi madre siempre nos decía cuanto echaba de menos todo esto. Mis tíos nos decía algunas de sus grandes aventuras que tuvieron aquí, e incluso el profesor Dumbledore, que a menudo nos visita, nos solía contar sobre las diferentes maneras en que mi padre conseguía meterse en problemas. Todo lo que decían ellos lo hacía parecer tan maravilloso."

Quirrell parecía confuso. "¿Pero…?"

"Odio todo." –admitió Harry tristemente mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro-. "Odio no pasar tiempo con mi hermano como antes. Odio que todos se encuentren tan obsesivos, haciéndome preguntas sobre Nathan. Odio que a todos los Ravenclaw no les gusté yo o que crean que soy una especie de genio al que no pueden aproximarse. Pensaba que tendría amigos, señor."

"Bueno, Harry. Creo que la solución es obvia." –dijo Quirrell con calma.

"¿Cuál?" –preguntó Harry, escuchando esperanzadamente a su profesor.

"Dejar Hogwarts." –replicó Quirrell-. "Hogwarts no es la única escuela de magia del mundo, Harry. Quizás Beauxbatons o Durmstrang te sientan mejor. Ciertamente, eso te alejaría de estar bajo la sombra de la fama de tu hermano."

Mientras la inmediata reacción de Harry había sido desechar la idea de Quirrell, cada vez que lo pensaba mejor, mejor le parecía la idea. Mientras que algunas personas le fastidiarían preguntando sobre Nathan, sin la presencia de su hermano ellos finalmente se olvidarían y llegarían a tratar de conocerle a él. ¿Pero realmente quería dejar Hogwarts?

"Beauxbatons está en el sur de Francia, cerca del mar Mediterráneo." –continuó Quirrell, aparentemente inconsciente de las inquietudes de Harry-. "Jamás he estado allí, pero me han contado que es muy bonito. Mientras, solo un puñado de personas que no hayan estudiado en Durmstrang saben el auténtico emplazamiento del colegio, pero sabiendo que a todos los estudiantes se les requiere que sepan alemán, se cree que está en algún lugar de Europa Central."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Pero yo no hablo alemán o francés?"

"¿Eres o no eres un mago, Potter?" –preguntó Quirrell sarcásticamente-. "Existen hechizos que podrían facilitarte que asimiles una lengua extraña mucho más rápido de lo normal. Incluso podrías aprender alemán o francés en una semana. Personalmente, creo que te adaptarías mejor en Durmstrang. La estructura académica de Durmstrang es muy diferente que la de Hogwarts."

"¿Diferente en qué?" –preguntó Harry. La única cosa que sabía sobre Durmstrang era que Sirius había mencionado que su madre había considerado seriamente enviarle allí en vez de a Hogwarts, y que allí supuestamente enseñaban Artes Oscuras.

"Harry, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería enseña un núcleo de asignaturas a todos sus estudiantes durante los primeros cinco años. El objetivo es asegurar que todos esos estudiantes logren alcanzar un nivel aceptable de dominio sobre la magia. Es muy difícil que te hagan repetir de curso en Hogwarts. Creo que el último caso de un estudiante que repitió se dio a finales del siglo pasado." –comentó Quirrell-. "Por otro lado, Durmstrang es una escuela diseñada para beneficiar a los dotados y poderosos con la magia. Prefieren formar a cinco magos verdaderamente talentosos que preparar a cincuenta magos con habilidades corrientes, como hace Hogwarts. Debido a que Durmstrang está orientado hacia aquellos estudiantes tan talentosos, las clases son mucho más exigentes, e incluso los estudiantes tienen la opción de pasar a cursos superiores. Además, hay pocos tests, exámenes y redacciones."

"¿Cómo?" –preguntó Harry confundido-. "Entonces, ¿cómo califican los profesores a los estudiantes?"

"No quería decir que no hubiesen exámenes ni mucho menos, sino simplemente que hay pocos. Para que lo comprendas, hay dos maneras fáciles de suspender en las clases de Durmstrang. Al principio del curso, a los estudiantes se les da una lista de hechizos o pociones que se espera que deban dominar al final del año. El fracaso manifiesto sobre alguno de los elementos de la lista puede resultar en el suspenso de una clase. La otra manera, que además es la más probable de que ocurra, es fracasar con los proyectos finales. En lugar de exámenes finales como los de Hogwarts, cada estudiante debe realizar un proyecto final para cada una de sus asignaturas. El proyecto supone demostrar la habilidad del alumno sobre la magia enseñada en clase. Si el profesor siente que el estudiante no ha hecho un buen trabajo en el proyecto, tiene la opción de hacer que repita el curso o incluso expulsarle de su asignatura. Además, si te sacan de una clase en Durmstrang, serías incapaz de retomarla."

"¿Pero qué pasa si a un profesor no le caigo bien?" –preguntó Harry, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de ser suspendido sólo porque a un profesor le caiga mal-. "Podría decir que mi proyecto no es lo suficientemente bueno o…"

"Harry, Durmstrang se nutre casi en exclusiva de alumnos de sangre limpia. Por tanto, hay muchos ejemplos de enemistades entre las familias de algunos alumnos y algunos profesores. Para evitarlo, a finales del siglo XVII empezó a ser obligatorio para todos los profesores de Durmstrang que jurasen un Juramento Inquebrantable al ser contratados. El juramento obliga a los docentes a juzgar correctamente la validez de los trabajos de cada estudiante suyo." –contestó Quirrell con calma.

"Pero yo no soy un sangre limpia." –le recordó Harry a su profesor.

"Harry." –dijo Quirrell condescendiente-. "Eres el hijo mayor y, por tanto, el heredero de la Casa de Potter. Tu sangre es lo suficientemente pura para Durmstrang."

"Lo… lo pensaré, señor." –dijo Harry mientras rápidamente se levantaba y dejaba la oficina. Quirrell le había dado mucho que pensar, y necesitaba algún tiempo para averiguar que haría.

Dentro de la oficina de Quirrell, Voldemort lentamente dejo de controlar el cuerpo de Quirrell, dejando que el idiota tartamudo retomase el control. Mientras descansaba en la nuca de Quirrell, el Señor Tenebroso había hecho sus planes. El chico iría a Durmstrang. ¡Estaba seguro de ello!

Inicialmente había decidido contarle a Quirrell que diese _lecciones_ al chico Potter para tratar de obtener información sobre la familia Potter, pero con el tiempo Voldemort había llegado a ver el enorme potencial que el muchacho poseía. Harry Potter era brillante, tenía ansias de probarse a si mismo, y estaba desesperado por buscar una amistad. El resultado era que el chico era muy dócil, y Voldemort le había manipulado fácilmente para que aprendiese algo de magia oscura básica. Nada peligroso o impresionante, pero no tenía por qué ser así siempre. Voldemort sólo necesitaba mostrar al joven Harry Potter que practicar las Artes Oscuras no era un acto vil y detestable. El deseo del chico por aprender más aseguraría que finalmente decidiese estudiar magia oscura más peligrosa.

Además, la oportunidad de enviar a Harry Potter a Durmstrang era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Si finalmente los Potter no le dejaban ir, eso conduciría a una brecha entre el chico y su familia que se amplificaría con el tiempo. Y si finalmente la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre dejaban que el chico fuese instruido en Durmstrang... sería una verdadera prueba del compromiso del joven a llegar a convertirse en un gran mago. Durmstrang realmente hundía y alzaba a sus estudiantes, fomentando una feroz competencia entre ellos, pero Voldemort estaba seguro que el chico podría sobrellevarlo bien.

No había duda alguna de que Harry Potter tenía ambiciones, pero había una razón por la que el chico fuese un Ravenclaw. Y ésta era, por sobre todo lo demás, que Potter disfrutaba de aprender y practicar magia. Voldemort había visto como Potter había mejorado considerablemente desde su primera lección, e Irma Pince había comentado en un reciente claustro docente que el chico raramente dejaba la biblioteca hasta que cerraba. Si, Potter era un verdadero Ravenclaw. Si él fuese a Durmstrang, el chico empezaría a abrazar firmemente las Artes Oscuras, sin otra razón más que para aprobar sus clases.

Una familia de la Orden como los Potter jamás entendería la necesidad de su hijo por aprender las Artes Oscuras. Ellos lo malinterpretarían con el inocente deseo de su hijo por querer triunfar académicamente, mientras veían lentamente como su querido hijo llegaba a ser un mago oscuro. Entonces, su familia le daría la espalada finalmente, y cuando ellos lo hicieran, Voldemort estaría allí para ofrecer mayor conocimiento al chico. Si, conociendo como conocía a Harry Potter, Voldemort estaba seguro de que el chico aprendería magia oscura antes que se diese la posibilidad de fracasar en sus estudios.

Lentamente, una deforme y retorcida sonrisa apareció en la nuca del profesor Quirrell. El Señor Tenebroso estaba verdaderamente complacido. Harry Potter sería un buen mortífago algún día.

**ooo0000ooo**

**El definitivo paso**

**Aula de Historia de la Magia (03/12/1991)…**

A diferencia de lo que creía el resto del colegio, los miembros de la casa Ravenclaw encontraban la asignatura de Historia de la Magia tan aburrida como para el resto de Hogwarts. La diferencia era que mientras que los alumnos de otras casas se quejaban sobre la clase o dormían sin más, los Ravenclaw preferían leer sus libros de historia o pasaban el tiempo haciendo sus deberes atrasados de otras asignaturas.

Ahora mismo el profesor Binns estaba divagando sobre como Ulrick el Atroz instigó la rebelión de duendes de 1523, pero Harry Potter no estaba prestándole ni siquiera un poquito de atención. La razón que estaba tras la distracción del chico más estudioso del año era el trozo de pergamino que tenía enfrente. Encantado por el profesor Quirrell para asegurarse de que nadie salvo Harry pudiese leerlo, el título del pergamino decía _Hogwarts y Durmstrang_, y señalaba las ventajas y desventajas de ambos colegios.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Quirrell le había sugerido que se trasladase, y ahora Harry estaba considerándolo seriamente. Si se iba echaría mucho de menos a su hermano pero, como Quirrell ya le había señalado, no estaba siendo capaz de pasar mucho tiempo con Nathan en Hogwarts, así que poco importaba ese argumento si finalmente decidía irse a Durmstrang.

El factor más atractivo de Durmstrang era el hecho de que sería capaz de pasar a cursos superiores, y que el colegio animaba de verdad a los estudiantes de todas las edades a estudiar raras y poderosas ramas de la magia. En Hogwarts nunca le dejarían saltarse a cursos superiores. Eso no se hacía aquí. Si ni siquiera se le había permitido adelantar cursos al profesor Dumbledore cuando fue estudiante en Hogwarts, y eso que era considerado como uno de los estudiantes más brillantes que Hogwarts había visto en toda su historia. Sin mencionar el hecho de que cualquier rama extraña de la magia estaba guardada bajo llave en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y para acceder a ella no sólo se necesitaría un permiso de un profesor, sino también una buena razón para poder consultarla allí. El profesor Quirrell le había comentado como Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape y el resto de profesores ni incluso se molestarían en dar permiso para Harry hasta que estuviese en cuarto año, como muy pronto.

"Hey Potter, ¿cuál es una buena razón para conjurar un hechizo animador, además de hacer que alguien se sienta mejor?" –preguntó Anthony Goldstein.

"No sé." –dijo Harry, rehusando ayudar al chico con la redacción de Encantamientos que debían entregar en la próxima clase. Sinceramente, si los Ravenclaw se suponían que son inteligentes y sabios, ¿qué tiene de inteligente o sabio el ignorar una redacción hasta el último minuto?

"Vamos, sé que conoces varias respuestas muy buenas." –demandó Goldstein-. "Te vi anoche en la sala común haciendo tu redacción."

"Pues te equivocas." –dijo Harry, y técnicamente su compañero se estaba equivocando. Harry había acabado aquella redacción el mismo día en que Flitwick la había encargado. Anoche había estado haciendo la redacción que el profesor Snape había mandado el día anterior.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" –estalló Goldstein-. "Si no la acabó, el profesor Flitwick me tomará puntos y eso dañará a toda la casa."

"Entonces no deberías haber esperado hasta la clase anterior para empezarla."

"Potter, casi la tengo hecha. Solo necesitó una idea más." –presionó Goldstein.

Harry simplemente ignoró al chico y pretendió no escuchar a Goldstein. "No me extraña que no tengas amigos."

Durmstrang estaba empezando a parecer mucho más atractivo que hace unos segundos. Este último episodio con Goldstein había sido el definitivo paso. Harry no iba a ayudar a aprobar sus clases a sus compañeros de casa por una equivocada noción de unidad de Casa, y sabía que probablemente fuese odiado por los demás a causa de esa opinión suya. Ya podía ver a Corner murmurando a Goldstein y los demás se giraron a mirarle. No había duda de que al final del día, sus compañeros en Ravenclaw le odiarían aún más. Bien, ya había sido suficiente. Tan pronto como acabasen sus clases, iría a hablar con el profesor Quirrell y vería qué era necesario para iniciar el proceso de traslado.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Oficina del profesor Quirrell (07/12/1991)…**

_Estimado Director Karkaroff,_

_Señor, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, heredero de la Casa de Potter, y actualmente soy un estudiante de primer año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Después de un gran tiempo de reflexión personal, he decidido que ya no deseó permanecer en esta ilustre institución, y me gustaría buscar otras oportunidades educativas._

_El profesor Quirinus Quirrell, mi instructor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me ha estado contado mucho sobre el plan de estudios del Instituto de Magia Durmstrang, y me encuentro muy interesado en su escuela. Me he informado de que hay precedentes establecidos sobre alumnos transferidos entre Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, y estoy interesado en saber si usted estuviese dispuesto a recibirme como un potencial estudiante a transferir para allí._

_Si usted estuviese dispuesto a aceptarme como candidato para trasladarme para el primer semestre de 1992, me complacería que contestase al profesor Quirinus Quirrell con una respuesta positiva. Después consultaría con mi Jefe de Casa, Filius Flitwick, para que mis calificaciones de mi primer semestre le fuesen enviados para que usted pueda hacer una justa decisión considerando mi potencial._

_Le doy las gracias por su tiempo, Director._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Casa de Potter_

"La carta se ve muy bien, Harry." –comentó Quirrell.

"¿Piensa que el director me aceptará?" –preguntó Harry, nerviosamente.

"Creo que lo hará." –dijo Quirrell-. "Además, también te he escrito una carta de recomendación para el director, y la enviaré con la misma lechuza que enviará tu carta. Juntas deberían ser suficientes para que, como mínimo, Karkaroff te acepte como un potencial candidato. Estoy seguro que una vez que él vea tus calificaciones, no tendrá duda alguna para dejarte atender en Durmstrang."

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, señor. Y no solo por escribir la carta de recomendación, sino… bueno, por todo."

"Ha sido un placer, Harry." –replicó Quirrell con una encantadora sonrisa. "Ahora debo ir al callejón Diagon y recoger algunos suministros para mis clases de quinto año. Puedo enviar ambas cartas con una lechuza urgente mientras estoy allí, si lo prefieres."

"Eso sería perfecto, señor."

**ooo0000ooo**

**¿Adiós Hogwarts?**

**Oficina de Filius Flitwick (16/12/1991)…**

"Señor Potter, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Pensaba que se iba de vacaciones! El tren se va a marchar pronto, ¿no?" –preguntó el profesor Flitwick con curiosidad.

"Me voy, señor. Solo necesitó hablar rápidamente con usted antes de irme." –dijo Harry sinceramente.

"Oh, ¿sobre qué? Juzgando por cómo te ha ido en mi examen de Encantamientos, no deberías preocuparte por tus notas." –dijo Flitwick, con buen humor.

"Bueno, señor. De eso era lo que iba a hablarle."

Filius meneó su cabeza cansadamente. Como jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, estaba acostumbrado a que los estudiantes le pidiesen de inmediato los resultados de sus exámenes justo poco después de hacerlos. "Harry, por lo que Minerva me ha contado, no tienes que preocuparte por Transformaciones, y el profesor Snape también me ha dicho que has hecho un trabajo aceptable en tu examen. Y viniendo del profesor Snape, asumo que probablemente serás el mejor estudiante de tu año."

"Yo, bueno… Sé que hice muy bien todos mis exámenes." –dijo Harry, tratando de no presumir-. "Lo que quisiera preguntarle es si usted puede enviar mi expediente a alguien."

Filius alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Normalmente, los expedientes solo eran enviados cuando un estudiante estaba buscando ser un aprendiz, pero Harry era demasiado joven para incluso considerar tal opción. "¿Por qué? ¿Y a quién?"

"Por favor, envíeselo al director Igor Karkaroff del Instituto de Magia Durmstrang." –dijo Harry honestamente-. "Y sobre el porqué. Bueno, señor, espero ser transferido allí al principio del siguiente semestre."

Flitwick casi se cae de su asiento. "¡Qué!"

"Por favor, señor. Ya estoy llegando tarde, y necesito coger el Expreso para irme a casa por Navidad. Acabo de conseguir una respuesta del director Karkaroff hace unos pocos minutos, diciéndome que me ha aceptado como un potencial candidato para transferirme, pero quiere ver mis notas de este semestre. Por lo tanto, ¿puede enviarle el expediente una vez ya estén todas mis notas?" –preguntó Harry.

"Señor Potter, cuéntame porque quieres dejar Hogwarts." –dijo Filius, horrorizado ante el hecho de que uno de sus _águilas_ estuviese contemplando marcharse a otro colegio.

"Señor…" –dijo Harry, deseando no tener ahora esta conversación con su jefe de casa-. "Realmente necesito irme ya. El Expreso sale a las once en punto, y ya son las diez y media, y todavía debo de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Por favor, prométame que le enviará el expediente."

"Harry." –dijo Filius, usando el nombre de su joven alumno por primera vez-. "Yo… yo enviaré el expediente. Estoy obligado como Jefe de tu Casa a aceptar la solicitud, pero esta conversación no está, ni muchísimo menos, terminada. Ve si debes, pero te escribiré tanto a ti como a tus padres para discutir esto durante las vacaciones. El traslado no es algo que se debería considerar a la ligera, y honestamente estoy sorprendido de que no hayas venido a mi antes de llegar al extremo de elegir esta medida tan drástica."

"Gracias señor. Esperare su carta." –dijo Harry mientras abandonaba rápidamente la oficina de Flitwick. Tras colocar un hechizo levitador sobre su baúl, Harry empezó a salir corriendo del castillo, siguiéndole su baúl como un fiel perro guardián.

Llegando a la estación de tren con solo unos pocos minutos de sobra, Harry se dio la vuelta y se preguntó si aquella sería la última vez que pudiese ver el impresionante castillo.

"Adiós, Hogwarts."

_**

* * *

Nota del autor:**_

_¿Se quedará o se irá?__ Eso y muchas más cuestiones serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de Harry Potter y el Niño Que Vivió._

_El tercer capítulo, __**Elecciones**__, será probablemente publicado en tres o cuatro semanas._

_Ahora, espero que deis un buen uso al enlace de review y contadme que pensáis._

_**The Santi**_

**ooo0000ooo**

**Nota del traductor:**

Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capitulo, y como ya ha dicho The Santi, espero que escribáis muchos reviews, contándome vuestras opiniones.

También quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews en el anterior capitulo. Eso me anima más para seguir traduciendo la historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos a todos.

**PD:** Para evitar algunas confusiones que de los que me he dado cuenta ahora en los reviews, he cambiado un poco mi nick para aclarar a todos que se sepa que soy un chico (digo yo que nosotros podemos también meternos en el mundillo de los fanfictions, XD). Solo quería aclarar esto, para evitar posibles malentendidos. Como podéis ver, los nombres que he puesto han sido en honor de mis dos personajes favoritos de anime (a los que ya había dedicado las iniciales que tenía mi nick anterior, aunque a la inversa): _Johan _por _Johan Liebheart_, de **Monster**; y _Kira_, por _Light Yagami_ de **Death Note**, cuyos animes y manga animó fervientemente a ver y leer a todos aquellos que os guste el misterio, el suspense y la intriga.

**PD2:** También quisiera informar a todos que acabó de modificar mi perfil para que en mis historias se acepten reviews anonimos.

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus**


	3. Capitulo 03: Elecciones

**Sinopsis:** _Se trata de una ambiciosa historia cronológica de la vida de Harry James Potter, el hermano del Niño Que Vivió. Si estáis interesados en encontrar una historia donde un niño, que es tan querido tanto por sus padres como por su hermano y sus padrinos, puede llegar a ser uno de los magos más abominables de todos los tiempos, os invito a leerla ya mismo._

**Spoilers:** _Esta historia está calificada como M por los siguientes contenidos para mayores: violencia, situaciones sexuales y lenguaje._

**Renuncia:** _Los personajes mencionados en este fic no son obra mía ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos, sino que pertenecen a JKR y a Warner Bros. Tampoco es obra mía el argumento del fic que a continuación se pública (cuya autoría es de __**The Santi**__), pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

* * *

**o0o**

**o00o  
**

**o000o**

**oo000oo**

**ooo000ooo**

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**

_Escrita por The Santi y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo 3: Elecciones**

**Cómo viven al otro lado**

**Expreso de Hogwarts (16/12/1991)…**

Una agitada Hermione Granger dejaba el lavabo y regresaba hacia su compartimiento. Su primer semestre en Hogwarts había terminado, pero el colegio era mucho más de lo que podía haber soñado jamás. Los profesores eruditos, la increíble magia, la inmensa biblioteca, y tenía, por primera vez en su corta vida, amigos de verdad.

Eso no quería decir que todo lo que le había pasado durante este semestre que acababa fuese bueno, ni mucho menos. Había algunos puntos negativos. Al principio, a la mayoría de sus compañeros no les gustaba. Durante sus dos primeros meses de escuela, se habían estado mofando de ella, llamándola normalmente comelibros o castor. Mientras los insultos ya eran ruines de por si, en realidad ella ya estaba acostumbrada por sus propias experiencias en la escuela primaria. Sin embargo, enfrentarse cara a cara con un gigantesco troll de montaña jamás le había ocurrido antes. Sin duda alguna, aquel Halloween había sido tanto el momento más terrorífico de toda su vida, como también uno de los mejores. Y es que aquel episodio le había conducido a tener buenos amigos.

Mientras pasaba por los distintos compartimientos, Hermione no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la gente de su interior. Por eso, se paró sobre sus pasos delante de un compartimiento situado a mitad del tren. En su interior parecía estar sentado… ¿Nathan? Ella iba a abrir la puerta y preguntarle que hacía allí cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que Nathan nunca se peinaba para atrás o tenía su cabeza oculta por un libro. No era Nathan. Era el hermano de Nathan. Pero, ¿por qué estaba sentado solo? ¿Es qué no había más Ravenclaw en el tren para unirse a ellos?

Si tenía que decir la verdad, Hermione envidiaba a Harry Potter. Ya no podía contar el número de veces que se había sentido sola en Gryffindor porque nadie la comprendía. Odiaba estar rodeada por personas que no comprendían el hecho de que a ella le gustase instruirse en nuevas cosas. El Sombrero Seleccionador había querido colocarla en Ravenclaw. En realidad, había sido más que persistente en ello, pero Hermione, de forma obcecada, deseó estar en Gryffindor. Finalmente, ella había logrado un lugar en Gryffindor y ahora tenía buenos amigos, pero durante bastante tiempo se había sentido muy sola.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter había ido a Ravenclaw. Frecuentemente ella le había visto estudiar en la biblioteca o hablando con la señora Pince sobre un libro. Nadie parecía burlarse de él por el hecho de que pasase tiempo allí, y no se le insinuaba que estaba haciendo mal o era raro por el hecho de querer aprender magia. Lo que se esperaba de un Ravenclaw con tiempo libre era eso mismo. Por ello, ni siquiera los Slytherin se burlaban de él. No le llamaban ratón de biblioteca o cerebrito. Se encogían de hombros y le dejaban en paz. Harry Potter era un Ravenclaw, y se esperaba de él que pasase mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

Alejándose de la puerta del compartimiento de Harry, Hermione continuó su camino hasta su propio compartimiento, donde Nathan y Ron estarían charlando, probablemente sobre quidditch. Eso le era tan divertido como si sus padres le comprobasen sus dientes. Expulsando de su mente el pensamiento de sufrir como Ron recitaba una batería de preguntas que parecía salir de una especie de trivial sobre los Chudley Cannons, Hermione se encontró pensando otra vez sobre Harry Potter. Nathan no hablaba mucho sobre su hermano, y cuando lo hacia, normalmente se le aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro y hablaba sobre alguna travesura que habían hecho juntos antes de Hogwarts. Estaba claro que Nathan se preocupaba por Harry.

Después de que Harry prácticamente arrastrase a Nathan el día después del incidente del troll de montaña, Hermione estaba preocupada de que Harry fuera a dañar a Nathan. Harry no parecía muy feliz cuando vino hacia ellos, y Hermione tenía que admitir que ella no había mejorado la situación al haber sido tan brusca con él. Antes de que fuesen amigos, una vez ella había escuchado a Nathan comentarle a Ron que su hermano Harry conocía un montón de hechizos y maleficios antes de que incluso pisasen un pie en Hogwarts y, naturalmente, Hermione estaba preocupada por su nuevo amigo.

Por tanto, ella había seguido a los dos hermanos afuera del Gran Comedor desde cierta distancia y vio que habían entrado en una clase abandonada. Hermione había tratado de escuchar algo de la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no fue capaz de escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaron. Ni incluso ruidos apagados venían del interior del aula. Dándose cuenta de que podría ser pillada in fraganti, Hermione caminó hasta el final del corredor y esperó. Poco después, la puerta se abrió y Harry salió, meneando la cabeza y pareciendo no muy contento.

Una vez que Nathan dejó el aula, y aparentemente no había sido embrujado o maldecido por su hermano, Hermione le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Nathan le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, y que Harry se lo había tomado sorprendentemente bien. No obstante, después de unas preguntas Nathan tuvo que admitir que Harry le había amenazado si volvía a hacer algo tan estúpido como clavar su varita en la nariz de un troll.

Mientras meditaba, también recordaba que las pocas veces que había podido ver a Nathan y Harry conversando apenas duraban unos pocos minutos. Así que cuando entró en su compartimiento, su curiosidad sobre la relación fraternal de los hermanos Potter le picaba.

"… Es por eso que creo que los Cannons tendrán un buen equipo el próximo año."

"Ron." –dijo Nathan, exasperado-. "No hay forma de que los Cannons convenzan a Gibbs para que deje el Puddlemere. Podrían ofrecerle todo el oro de Gringotts, que él jamás aceptaría fichar por ellos."

"¡Todavía estáis hablando sobre quidditch!"

"Hermione, el quidditch es importante." –respondió Ron seriamente.

Rehusando picar en el anzuelo, Hermione se giró hacia Nathan. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?"

"Hummm... Está bien, supongo."

"¿Cómo os lleváis tu hermano y tú?"

Nathan la miró confundido. "¿A qué viene eso?"

"Bueno, realmente no hablas mucho con él, pero no pareces disgustado con él. Supongo que solo es curiosidad."

"Yo… Bueno, es difícil pasar tiempo con él." –dijo Nathan lentamente, como si ahora se estuviese dando cuenta de lo poco que había visto a su hermano en estos meses-. "No compartimos ninguna clase con los Ravenclaw, y tengo cuatro prácticas de quidditch a la semana."

"Sin contar que siempre está en la biblioteca."

"No hay nada malo en estudiar, Ronald." –estalló Hermione.

"Tranquilízate Hermione. No quería decir eso." –dijo Ron rápidamente.

Después de mirar a Ron por un rato, Hermione preguntó. "¿Entonces Harry y tú os lleváis bien?"

"Si, por supuesto que nos llevamos bien." –Nathan dijo sin vacilación. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, bueno, es que le acabo de ver en un compartimiento." –sonrió Hermione-. "Al principio pensé que eras tu."

Nathan se rió. "Por favor, No nos parecemos."

"Desde cierta distancia, si os parecéis." –insistió ella-. "Las únicas diferencias reales son el color de vuestros ojos y la manera de peinaros."

"Quizás." –cedió Nathan-. "¿Pero yo estaría junto a una panda de Ravenclaw hablando sobre teoría mágica o cualquier otra materia aburrida de la que hablasen los Ravenclaw?"

"No, pero ninguno estaba con Harry. Él está sentado en un compartimiento leyendo un libro."

"¿De verdad?" –preguntó Nathan, sorprendido.

"Pensé que era un poco extraño." –admitió Hermione-. "Sé que he visto a Su Li, Lisa Turpin y Terry Boot en otro compartimiento, así que definitivamente hay otros Ravenclaw en el tren."

Levantándose de su asiento, Nathan dijo. "Debería ir a ver si quiere unirse a nosotros."

"No te preocupes, Nathan." –dijo Ron-. "Vamos a llegar a Londres sobre unos diez minutos, ¿verdad Hermione?"

"Cierto." –acordó Hermione-. "Seria inútil que fueses a su compartimiento, le convencieses de que se nos una, y le trajésemos aquí para salir del tren en unos pocos minutos. Seguro que cuando llegase con su equipaje aquí ya hubiésemos llegado a Londres."

Nathan miró la puerta por un momento antes de manifestar su opinión de que sus amigos tenían razón. Más tarde hablaría con Harry, ya en casa.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Conversaciones necesarias**

**Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos, Londres…**

En cuanto bajó del tren en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos, Harry buscó entre la multitud a sus padres y hermano. El andén, aunque no estaba tan abarrotado como el primero de septiembre, estaba lo suficientemente concurrido de gente que no hacía que fuese ni muy rápido ni muy fácil el poder encontrar a tus familiares.

Finalmente, Harry encontró a sus padres, quienes estaban junto a una pareja pelirroja, que solo podían ser los padres de Ron Weasley. Una niña pelirroja más joven que él estaba junto a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos y una emocionada mirada sobre su rostro. Harry se preguntó brevemente cuantos Weasley había. Sabía que Ron tenía unos hermanos gemelos que estaban en su tercer año y un hermano prefecto de quinto año.

"Mamá, Papá." –saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Harry." –James felizmente empujo a su hijo mayor a un gran abrazo antes de mirarle con curiosidad-. "¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

"Oh, hummm... No estoy seguro. No nos hemos montado juntos en el viaje de vuelta."

Lily miró hacia su hijo, con evidente preocupación en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no?"

"Estaba hablando con el profesor Flitwick, y llegue tarde a la estación. Nathan ya había encontrado un compartimiento, y no quería buscar por todo el tren tratando de encontrarle."

"Bueno… está bien." –respondió James con vacilación, decidiendo no presionar a Harry en un lugar público. Más tarde le preguntaría, tanto a él como a Nathan, si habían tenido una discusión-. "¿Cómo fue tu primer semestre?"

No queriendo responder como le había ido realmente en su primer semestre en Hogwarts, Harry se volvió hacia los señores Weasley. "Lo siento por no presentarme antes, señor, señora. Soy Harry Potter, y me alegro de conocerles."

"Qué chico tan educado." –sonrió la señora Weasley a Lily y James.

"Me alegro de conocerte también, Harry." –contestó al señor Weasley, mientras sutilmente encaminaba hacia adelante a la chiquilla, aparentemente avergonzada-. "Está es nuestra hija, Ginny. Estará en Hogwarts contigo el próximo año."

"¿Supongo que estarás impaciente para entrar en Hogwarts?" –preguntó Harry, tratando de ser cortés.

Ginny solo asintió con su cabeza, pareciendo incómoda por alguna razón.

Viendo que Ginny no estaba dispuesta a hablar, y cómo él no estaba de humor para tratar de convencer a la chica de que empezaran una conversación, Harry centró su atención en la charla que estaban teniendo sus padres con los señores Weasley.

"… completamente de acuerdo, Arthur. ¿Quizás podría ser el Día de las Cajas _(*)_?" –preguntó James.

"Desafortunadamente, estaremos en Rumania hasta el día 28, James. Vamos a visitar a nuestro hijo Charlie que trabaja en una reserva de dragones de allí."

Harry se quedó sorprendido. ¿Había otro Weasley en Rumania? ¿Cuántos hijos tenían ellos?

"Ooo..., Mamá, ¿es él?" –chilló Ginny.

Ligeramente sorprendido por la irrupción de la, hasta entonces, silenciosa niña, Harry se dio la vuelta hacia donde Ginny estaba señalando de forma tan histérica. La niña prácticamente estaba saltando una y otra vez mientras señalaba como venían para acá Nathan, Ron y Hermione. Harry sacudió su cabeza algo molesto, pues tenía la ligera impresión de que no era la aparición de su hermano Ron ni de la bruja de familia muggle la que había provocado que Ginny estuviese tan emocionada.

Mirando a su padre, Harry esperaba de él que le dijese algo o le enviase una clara mirada reprobadora por sus chiquilladas. Desafortunadamente, James simplemente miraba divertido a las payasadas de Ginny.

"Ginny, es de mala educación señalar con el dedo." –regañó la señora Weasley, mientras enviaba una compungida mirada a los Potter.

"Mamá, Papá." –dijo Nathan, llegando con una radiante sonrisa-. "Estos son mis amigos, Ron y Hermione."

"Me alegro conoceros por fin." –dijo Lily amablemente.

"Igualmente, señora Potter." –dijo Hermione, mientras Ron recibía un abrazo de oso por parte de su madre.

Harry no podía evitar notar como Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Nathan. Era algo perturbador.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis esperando aquí?" –preguntó Nathan a su padre, aparentemente inconsciente de su acechadora pelirroja.

"Harry llegó hace unos minutos, y antes estábamos hablando con los Weasley."

"¿Cómo volveremos a casa?" –preguntó Harry.

"Por el traslador que el director fue tan amable de hacernos." –respondió James-. "Ahora, respondedme. ¿Habéis hecho muchas travesuras?" –comentó, pero viendo como Lily se había dado la vuelta de repente, mirándole, James rápidamente añadió-. "Porqué odiaría tener que castigaros durante las vacaciones si las hubierais hecho."

"No." –dijo Harry-. "No he hecho ninguna travesura."

"Y yo he estado muy ocupado con el quidditch." –añadió Nathan.

"Lo sé. Minerva nos escribió explicando como habías logrado entrar en el equipo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Nathan. El buscador más joven en más de un siglo." –dijo James emocionado-. "Desde que lo supieron, tus tíos parecen estar en la luna."

"¿Y cómo fueron tus notas, Nathan?"-preguntó Lily severamente-. "¿No habrás dejado de lado tus estudios a causa del quidditch, verdad?"

"No, Mamá. Creo que lo he hecho bien." –dijo Nathan, vacilantemente.

"¿Y tú, Harry?" –preguntó Lily.

"Creo que me han salido muy bien."

"Nathan, necesito buscar a mis padres. Creo que están esperándome en el otro lado de la barrera." –comentó Hermione.

"Oh, ¿por qué no voy contigo, si es qué quieres?" –se ofreció Lily con una sonrisa-. "Recuerdo lo duro que era a veces encontrar a mis padres a causa del hechizo repelente de muggles que tiene el andén. Sinceramente, ya le he dicho a Albus varias veces que debería encontrar la forma de ayudar a los padres muggles para que entren en el andén tanto para las vacaciones navideñas como para las de pascua. Tener a los niños preguntando por todo King's Cross por sus padres podría ocasionar serios problemas."

"¿Por qué no les afectó el hechizo cuando vinimos el primero de septiembre?" –preguntó Hermione, claramente esperando saber más del mundo mágico.

"Tu billete para el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba encantado para permitir que tus padres sorteasen el hechizo repelente de muggles del andén para aquel instante." –explicó Lily mientras conducía a Hermione hacia el sector muggle de King's Cross.

"Bueno, Ron. Ya te veré en enero. Disfruta de Rumania." –dijo Nathan.

"Gracias. Todavía no puedo creer que mis padres me dejen ir cuando Percy y los gemelos se quedan en Hogwarts." –dijo Ron presumiendo de su suerte.

Harry bufó ligeramente. Si todo el tiempo que había visto a Percy junto a Penélope Clearwater era un indicio, Harry no estaba para nada sorprendido de que Percy quisiese quedarse en Hogwarts desde que Penélope no volvería a casa por Navidad. En cuanto a los gemelos, Harry había escuchado que su mejor amigo, Lee Jordan, también se quedaba en Hogwarts.

"Ron, Ginny. Despedíos, debemos irnos." –comentó la señora Weasley.

"Ya vamos Mamá. Te veré más tarde, Nathan." –dijo Ron antes de irse con su hermana y sus padres.

"Bueno, chicos, ¿cómo os ha ido vuestro primer semestre?" –preguntó James.

"¡Fantástico! Hogwarts es increíble, Papá. Justo como nos dijiste." –dijo Nathan felizmente.

James sonrió ante la exuberancia de su hijo. "Harry, ¿Te gustar estar en Ravenclaw? Recuerdo de mi quinto año que Sirius, Remus y yo hechizamos aquella estúpida aldaba para que solo hablase en quintillas cómicas después de que no nos dejase pasar a la sala común de Ravenclaw."

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiese responder, Lily llegó con una sonrisa en su cara. "Nathan, tu amiga Hermione parece una chica muy inteligente."

Nathan sólo puso en blanco sus ojos. "Hermione es un genio. Ella es la única persona que conozco que pasa tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como Harry."

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo." –se burló Harry-. "Ya veremos quien ríe el último cuando nos envíen nuestras notas."

"Estoy seguro que ambos lo habéis hecho bien." –dijo James, deteniendo cualquier conato de discusión que pudiese desarrollarse entre sus dos hijos. Entonces de su bolsillo sacó un estrafalario calcetín de rayas de distintos colores.

Lily miró el calcetín y meneó ligeramente su cabeza. "Sinceramente no sé en que estaba pensando Albus para elegir eso como un traslador."

"No intento pensar porque Albus hace la mitad de lo que hace, Lily." –dijo James, y en cuanto vio que su mujer y sus hijos tenían algún contacto con el calcetín, decidió activar el calcetín-. "Ponche de frutas." –entonces el traslador se activó y envió a los Potter y su casa.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Residencia de los Potter (20/12/1991)…**

_Harry,_

_Te estoy escribiendo para que sepas que las notas del primer semestre ya se han calificado, y que Filius efectivamente envió tu expediente a Durmstrang, tal como te prometió._

_Esas son las buenas noticias._

_Desgraciadamente, también hay algunas malas noticias que tengo que darte._

_Tus notas del primer semestre ya están calificadas._

_Ahora, como ya sabes, no estoy autorizado para hablar de las notas de un estudiante con ese estudiante antes de que las recibas por correo. Sin embargo, te aseguro que tus insistentes quejas sobre la facilitad de tus exámenes están bien fundadas._

_Ahora viene la razón por la que te estoy escribiendo. Filius ha estado actuando extrañamente desde tu reunión del día 16 con él. No posee su característico y excesivo ánimo, lo que es muy extraño, especialmente durante las vacaciones. Muchos miembros del profesorado están preocupados, pero todavía no les ha contado la razón que hay detrás de su actitud tan entristecida._

_Recientemente, Filius no abandona sus habitaciones salvo para las comidas. También ha estado preguntando a todos sobre cuanto tiempo libre podrían tener para dar clases particulares a un estudiante. Es mi opinión personal, pero creo que Filius ha visto tus calificaciones y es consciente de tu potencial, así que no te dejará marchar de Hogwarts sin pelear._

_Estoy seguro de que pronto Filius informará a otros miembros del personal docente de tu decisión de abandonar Hogwarts. Por lo que me has contado, tu familia es bastante cercana al profesor Dumbledore, como también a los profesores McGonagall y Snape, además del propio Filius. Eso podría convencer fácilmente a tus padres de negarte tu deseo de ser transferido._

_Sé que quieres esperar hasta que sepas que tienes una plaza en Durmstrang para contarles a tus padres que quieres abandonar Hogwarts, pero podrías querer reconsiderarlo antes de que ellos se enteren por otra persona._

_Con la mejor de las suertes,_

_Profesor Quirinus Quirrell._

Harry frunció el ceño mientras dejaba la carta. ¿Qué es lo iba a hacer? No quería contarles a sus padres que quería abandonar Hogwarts hasta que estuviese seguro de que Durmstrang le hubiese aceptado. Sabía que tendría que luchar para convencer a sus padres, y que comprendieran porque no quería volver, y realmente no quería tener esa discusión hasta que Durmstrang tuviese una plaza para él.

No obstante, si Quirrell estaba en lo correcto, el profesor Flitwick contaría a otros profesores o al director Dumbledore sobre su deseo de ser transferido. Tenía que detener al profesor Flitwick como fuese.

Así pues, se sentó junto a su pupitre y cogió un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma.

_Querido profesor Flitwick,_

_Sé que no fuimos capaces de hablar mucho tiempo en su oficina antes de que yo tuviese que salir a coger el tren…_

**ooo0000ooo**

**Descubrimientos incómodos**

**Residencia de los Potter (22/12/1991)…**

"Hey Harry." –dijo Nathan, entrando en la habitación de su hermano-. "Mamá quiere hablar con nosotros."

"¿Eh?" –preguntó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios-. "¿Qué has hecho ahora?"

"Nada." –dijo Nathan algo apresurado-. "Bueno, nada que te meta en problemas."

"Bueno, vamos allá." –dijo Harry mientras él y su hermano bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a la sala de estar donde sus padres estaban hablando.

"Harry, Nathan, tu madre ha conseguido hablar por feletono con los Granger." –dijo James radiantemente. Harry y Nathan se rieron ante la intencionada mal pronunciación del aparato muggle por parte de su padre.

Lily negó con la cabeza. "James, deja de hacer estupideces. En cualquier caso, tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado, y vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta para Nochevieja. Por ahora, los únicos invitados son vuestros tíos, los Weasley y los Granger. Harry, ¿quieres que invite a alguien más de Hogwarts? Albus nos proveerá trasladores para todos, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por dar a conocer el secreto del encantamiento _Fidelius_."

Harry se movió nerviosamente. "Hummm… no. Está bien." –dijo él antes de dar una excusa y subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

"Eso fue extraño." –comentó James.

"Lo sé." –dijo Lily, preocupada-. "Ha estado actuado así últimamente. Nathan, ¿ha ocurrido algo en Hogwarts?"

"No estoy seguro." –contestó él, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable de que algo podría haberle pasado a su hermano y no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello-. "Yo… bueno, Harry y yo no hemos sido capaces de pasar mucho tiempo juntos este último semestre, así que no he podido hablar mucho con él."

Lily parecía sorprendida. "¿Por qué no sois capaces de pasar tiempo juntos?"

"¿No os habréis peleado, verdad?" –preguntó James-. "Harry mencionó que vosotros dos no os sentasteis juntos en el tren de vuelta a casa."

"No, no nos hemos peleado." –dijo Nathan rápidamente-. "Es sólo que… él está en Ravenclaw, y yo estoy en Gryffindor. No compartimos ninguna clase, y yo he estado muy ocupado con el quidditch."

Lily y James compartieron una mirada incrédula. "¿No os habéis hablado por todo un semestre?"

Nathan negó con la cabeza. "No, nosotros hemos hablado… pero no mucho."

"¿Y con quien pasa tiempo Harry?" –preguntó Lily intencionadamente-. "Sé que hemos hablado sobre Ron y Hermione, pero no puedo recordar que Harry haya mencionado a sus amigos."

"Yo… yo realmente no lo sé." –admitió Nathan.

"No me gusta como suena esto." –murmuró Lily-. "Nathan, esfuérzate más. ¿Puedes pensar en alguien que sea cercano a Harry en Hogwarts, o qué te haya comentado sobre algún amigo?"

Nathan pensó en ello. Recordaba todas las veces que había visto a Harry, en las cuales él siempre estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, rodeado de libros pero con nadie más a su alrededor. En las horas de las comidas, su cabeza siempre miraba al plato, sin envolverse en conversación alguna. La sonrisa feliz sobre su rostro cada vez que hablaban, y el breve destello de molestia cada vez que Nathan se tenía que marchar para hacer algo con Ron o Hermione.

Con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, Nathan recordaba el comentario de Hermione sobre que Harry estaba sentado solo en el tren. "N-no puedo recordar a nadie."

"Nathan, ¿por qué no te vas a volar afuera un rato?" –ordenó James-. "Tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar."

A regañadientes, Nathan asintió y se fue afuera de la casa. Pero no iría a volar, estaba demasiado decepcionado consigo mismo. Seguro que él había estado ocupado en Hogwarts, pero debería haber notado que algo molestaba a Harry. Trataría de estar más tiempo con su hermano el próximo semestre. Haría tiempo para poder quedar con él, e incluso si eso significaba pasar todo un día estudiando en la biblioteca. Nathan sonrió ligeramente, pensando en que a Hermione probablemente le encantaría aquel plan.

Una vez que Nathan estaba fuera, James se giro hacia su esposa. "¿Crees que debería hablar con Harry?"

"No lo sé, James." –murmuró Lily-. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Sabía que algo raro le pasaba a Harry."

"¿Qué piensas que deberíamos hacer? Después de la rapidez con que Harry ha salido, está más claro que el agua que no quiere hablar de ello."

"Probablemente se sentirá avergonzado, James. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?"

"Sinceramente, no lo sé." –admitió James-. "Me encontré a Sirius en el tren junto con Remus y… él. Jamás tuve problema alguno para hacer amigos en Hogwarts después de eso."

"No puedo creerlo de Nathan." –dijo Lily, con una evidente decepción en su voz-. "Él debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. No me creo esas bobadas de que por el hecho de estar en diferentes casas, ellos no han pasado tiempo juntos. Severus y yo estábamos en casas diferentes y no nos detuvo de ser los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo."

James se tragó inteligentemente el comentario que quería hacer sobre Snivellus. Lily y el grasiento idiota se habían reencontrado hacía años, y habían logrado reconstruir su antigua amistad. Incluso habían empezado a hacer investigaciones conjuntas de pociones. Al principio le había molestado, pero se había tragado su orgullo y nunca había dicho nada al respecto. Tenía a Lily, y sabía que ella le amaba. Snivellus no valía ninguna pelea con su mujer.

"Entonces, ¿qué haremos con Harry?" –preguntó finalmente James.

"Pienso que deberíamos dejar que venga a nosotros." –dijo Lily, después de un momento de reflexión-. "No quiero que se sienta mal durante las navidades, y Harry sabe que puede confiar en nosotros para todo. Pero si él no nos hablado aún sobre sus problemas tras Año Nuevo, tendremos que sentarnos y hablarlo con él."

"Espero que tengas razón."

"Yo también, James. Yo también."

**ooo0000ooo**

**E de Extraordinario**

**Residencia de los Potter (26/12/1991)…**

"Así que en realidad Nathan no cogió la snitch, Papá." –comentó Harry mientras sonreía burlescamente a su sonrojado hermano-. "¡Se la tragó!"

"Aun así, ganamos." –dijo Nathan indignadamente, mientras su padre y su hermano se reían escandalosamente. No era justo. Y ni siquiera se podía defender incluso. Y si decía algo sobre que alguien había estado embrujando su escoba de carreras, inmediatamente sus padres le sacarían del equipo tan pronto como se podía decir quidditch.

"Estoy seguro que jugaste bien, Nathan." –dijo Lily con una evidente sonrisa escapándole de las comisuras de sus labios-. "Tu padre y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ver tu próximo encuentro en Hogwarts." –ante el último comentario de su madre, Nathan no pudo evitar sonreír radiantemente a sus padres mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para desayunar.

El sonido de varios aleteos interrumpió su comida justo cuando varias lechuzas entraron por una ventana abierta. Inmediatamente dos de ellas volaron hacia Harry y Nathan mientras la tercera se dirigía a su madre. "Deben ser vuestras notas del primer semestre." –comentó Lily-. "Albus me comentó que pronto serían enviadas."

Harry rápidamente alivió a la lechuza de su carga y abrió la carta. La leyó y entonces releyó sus notas. Aunque pensaba que sus exámenes habían sido fáciles, todavía era difícil de creer. Había sacado notas perfectas. Extraordinarios en todo. Una nota en la parte inferior de su carta era del profesor Flitwick, que decía que no había errado ningún punto en sus exámenes de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, haciendo que Harry fuese el primero de su promoción.

"¿Cómo os ha ido?" –preguntó James.

"Conseguí Extraordinarios en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." –contestó Nathan felizmente.

"Eso es excelente, Nathan." –dijo James, felizmente-. "¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti, Harry?"

"Si, Harry. ¿Cómo te ha ido?" –dijo Lily, dejando su carta y mirando intencionadamente a su hijo mayor-. "¿Quizás tus notas me expliquen porque Filius acaba de enviarme una carta pidiéndome que nos reunamos en Nochevieja, junto con el director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall?"

Harry suspiró. Aparentemente la carta que había enviado a su jefe de casa no había funcionado tan bien como esperaba.

"¿Son buenas, Harry?" –preguntó James.

"Conseguí Extraordinarios en todas mis clases." –contestó Harry algo a la defensiva. ¿Es qué sus padres realmente pensaban que las había hecho tan mal?

James tomó la carta de notas de su hijo y silbó elogiosamente. "Guau, no creo que incluso tú tuvieses notas tan buenas, Lily."

Lily miró por encima del hombro de su marido y sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente. "Sé que no lo fueron. Harry, estas son unas notas increíbles. ¿Puedes pensar en alguna razón por la que Filius y los demás quisieran reunirse con nosotros después de recibir notas tan buenas?"

"Quizás." –dijo Harry encogiendo sus hombros-. "Tengo que enviar una carta."

Harry rápidamente se levantó de la mesa. Unos pocos segundos después, Harry ya había subido las escaleras y estaba en su dormitorio. Un hechizo silenciador sobre su puerta aseguró que su grito de frustración no fuese escuchado por nadie.

Flitwick debía haberle contado a Dumbledore y a McGonagall sobre su intención de abandonar Hogwarts. Esa era la única posible razón del porqué todos ellos vendrían a casa en Nochevieja. Ellos intentarían convencerle de que se retractase. Al menos, el profesor Flitwick no les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre que quería ser transferido, así que su carta al jefe de la casa Ravenclaw aparentemente había funcionado de forma parcial. A pesar de todo, sería muy duro convencer a sus padres de que quería dejar Hogwarts. Y encima, tendría que hacerlo delante del director, de la subdirectora y de su jefe de casa, así que necesitaba un plan, un buen plan.

Tomando un pedazo de pergamino, Harry rápidamente empezó a escribir una carta.

_Querido profesor Quirrell,_

_Mis notas han llegado hoy junto con una carta del profesor Flitwick para mis padres…_

**ooo0000ooo**

**Una fecha que vivirá en la infamia**

**Residencia de los Potter (31/12/1991)…**

"Harry, ¿qué es lo que habrás hecho para que en sólo un semestre en Hogwarts, ya tengas tantos problemas que el director, la subdirectora y tu jefe de casa tienen que venir aquí a hablar con tus padres sobre ti, eh? "–se burló Sirius.

"Canuto, cállate. Estoy seguro de que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Harry." –dijo Remus-. "Tus notas han sido increíbles, así que dudo de que estés metido en problemas. Además, sé que el director estaba planeando pasar aquí la Nochevieja y que Minerva también había sido invitada, así que quizás Filius sólo querrá hablar contigo o…"

"Quizás incluso te dé un premio por ser el Ravenclaw más inteligente." –dijo Sirius con una expresión aturdida. Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Sus tíos siempre tenían la habilidad de hacerle reír, incluso ahora, que estaba tan nervioso mientras esperaba la llegada de sus profesores.

Con un estallido de aire comprimido, Harry vio aparecer a los Granger junto con la profesora McGonagall. Al menos, Harry asumió que eran los Granger. Juzgando por la carencia de cabellos pelirrojos, sabía que no eran los Weasley, y las tres personas que estaban alrededor de la profesora se habían caído al suelo en cuanto llegaron, resultado que claramente se debía a la falta de experiencia de viajar mediante trasladores.

"Eso fue increíble." –dijo el señor Granger mientras se levantaba del suelo-. "Es como montar en una montaña rusa pero sin ser sostenido a nada." –de los rostros de Hermione y de su madre, los dos féminas de la familia Granger no apreciaban el modo de viajar tanto como el señor Granger.

La señora Granger lanzó una cansada mirada de soslayo hacia la aparentemente inocente servilleta que habían utilizado para transportarlos por todo el país en pocos segundos. "No estabas bromeando cuando nos dijiste que viajar por traslador era algo que tenías que experimentar para entenderlo, profesora."

"¿Cuándo aprenderá Hermione a hacer uno de esos?" –preguntó el señor Granger.

Sirius se le escapó unas carcajadas, alertando a la profesora McGonagall y a los tres Granger de su presencia en la habitación. "Creo que podría enseñar a la chica como hacerlos si ustedes quieren…"

"Sirius Black, no digas tonterías." –estalló McGonagall. Entonces se giró hacia el señor Granger, y comenzó a hablarle, suavizando drásticamente su tono-. "La creación de trasladores está altamente restringida, y no es algo que normalmente en Hogwarts enseñemos a los estudiantes. La única razón por lo que he sido capaz de adquirir uno para usarlo nosotros es que el Director, en calidad de Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot, se le permite fabricarlos. Además, ahora no quiero postular hipótesis sobre como usted, señor Black, sabe cómo crearlos."

Sirius parecía escandalizado. "Minerva, estoy dolido. ¿De verdad piensas que haría algo inconveniente con un traslador?"

"Remus, es un placer verte otra vez." –sonrió Minerva, ignorando la cuestión de Sirius.

"Profesora, es siempre un placer volver a verla también." –replicó Remus-. "Comprendo que has conseguido otro Potter para ganar la Copa de Quidditch."

"Si, bueno, no puedo dejar escapar un talento así, ¿o sí?" –se cuestionó Minerva antes de ponerse algo más formal-. "Pero ante todo, supongo que es la hora de las presentaciones. Señores Granger, Hermione, permitidme presentaros a Remus Lupin, y aquel hombre tan _gracioso_ que está a su lado es Sirius Black."

"En caso de que no te lo haya contado, yo era el estudiante favorito de Minerva." –le dijo Sirius a Harry susurrando.

El señor Granger se adelantó y extendió su mano. "Es un honor conoceros, Remus, Sirius. Ahora, ¿supongo que este es el jovencito que ha capturado el corazón de mi hija?" –preguntó él, mirando a Harry.

"¡Dan, no avergüences a nuestra hija!" –regañó la señora Granger-. "Sólo estamos aquí desde hace unos minutos. Ya tendremos todo el tiempo para hacerlo más tarde."

"¡Mamá!" –exclamó Hermione, mirando con horror a su madre.

"Soy _Harry_ Potter, señor. Nathan es mi hermano, pero estoy en el mismo año que Hermione en Hogwarts." –contestó Harry en cuanto estrechó las manos de los señores Granger-. "Es agradable verla de nuevo, profesora."

"Señor Potter." –dijo la profesora McGonagall amablemente.

"Así que, Minnie, ¿nos vas a contar de qué va esa gran reunión tan secreta de esta noche?" –preguntó Sirius mientras pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro de su antigua jefa de casa. Mientras Sirius acompañaba a la profesora afuera de la sala de estar, Harry estaba dispuesta a apostar que su profesora de Transformaciones estaba luchando con el impulso de transformarse en su forma felina y arañar los ojos de Sirius.

Harry vio como el señor Granger luchaba para evitar reírse de las acciones de Sirius mientras Hermione como la señora Granger parecían enviarle miradas reprochadoras.

"Señor Black…"

Sirius puso mala cara. "Ahora hablando en serio, Minerva, ¿porqué llamas a James, Lily y Remus por sus nombres de pila, pero a mi aún me llamas señor Black?"

"Porque ellos han probado suficientemente que son adultos." –estalló Minerva-. "Cuando madures, te dejare de llamar señor Black. ¡Ahora aleja tu brazo de mi en este instante, o te aseguro que pasaras el resto del día como un alfiletero!"

Sirius removió inmediatamente su brazo y se alejo un paso de la irritada maestra de Transformaciones, provocando que todos se riesen mientras que en el rostro de la profesora McGonagall apareciese una divertida sonrisa.

"¿Reunión secreta?" –preguntó Hermione a Harry con curiosidad.

"No te preocupes." –dijo Harry-. "Sirius solo estaba, bueno, estaba siendo Sirius."

"Indudablemente es un inmaduro."-resopló Hermione, desaprobando claramente las acciones de Sirius.

"Sirius estuvo en Hogwarts con mis padres. Todos ellos fueron Gryffindor y conocen a la profesora McGonagall desde hace mucho tiempo, Hermione. También lucharon juntos en la guerra." –dijo Harry, defendiendo la actuación de su padrino.

"Bueno, pero él podría usar mejor sus modales." –dijo Hermione, aunque un poco menos crítica.

Antes de que Harry pudiese replicarla, Nathan, Lily y James entraron en la habitación.

"Hola Nathan." –le saludó Hermione con una sonrisa radiante-. "Estos son mis padres."

"Es un gusto conocerlos, señor, señora."

"El gusto es nuestro, Nathan. Hermione nos ha contado mucho sobre ti." –dijo el señor Granger.

"Ejem…, supongo que nada malo, ¿verdad?"

Ambos Granger le sonrieron de forma deliberada, y Nathan lanzó una acusadora mirada a Hermione.

"Oh, por favor. Sólo les dije que deberías pasar más tiempo con tus estudios en vez de jugar a ese tonto juego."

"¡Tonto juego!" –dijo James con una mueca de horror-. "Seguramente no te estarás refiriendo al quidditch, ¿verdad jovencita?"

"Sinceramente, espero que sea así." –comentó Lily seriamente-. "Nathan podría necesitar a alguien que le recuerde que el mundo no gira alrededor de ese deporte." –todos en la sala se rieron mientras Hermione se sonrojó violentamente al ser aprobada y desaprobada simultáneamente por los Potter.

"Lily, es un gusto volverte a ver." –saludó amablemente la señora Granger.

"Igualmente, Emma. Este es mi marido James, y mis hijos Harry y Nathan."

"Si, Dan y yo acabamos de encontrarnos con Harry, un jovencito muy cortés…"

Harry se ruborizó y se alejó, dejando a los adultos, y a Sirius, hablando sobre lo que hablasen los adultos.

"¿McGonagall dijo algo al respecto?" –preguntó Nathan en cuanto alcanzó a su hermano.

Harry miraba incómodamente a Hermione durante un momento. "No, aunque Sirius intentó sonsacárselo."

"¿Decir algo sobre qué?" –preguntó Hermione, con evidente curiosidad.

Nathan iba a responder cuando se produjo otro estallido de aire comprimido, avisando a todos de la llegada de la familia Weasley. Harry, Nathan y Hermione volvieron a la sala de estar justo para ver cómo Ron y su hermana se estaban levantando del suelo.

"Supongo que deberíamos saludar a sus padres." –comentó Hermione mientras les conducía hacía los miembros de la familia Weasley.

Las presentaciones a los Weasley no tomaron más tiempo que el tomado con los Granger. Harry y Nathan ya se los habían presentado en King's Cross, y Ron prácticamente arrastró a Nathan y Hermione tan pronto como las bromas de presentación fueron hechas. Eso dejo a Harry sólo junto a Ginny Weasley, quien parecía estar, otra vez, en un estado de silencio pasmoso.

"Bueno, Ginny…" –dijo Harry, intentando encontrar un tema de conversación con la niña-. "¿Te gusta el quidditch?" –preguntó él desesperado.

"Si." –murmuró ella tímidamente.

Viendo que la chica no estaba por la labor de hablar, Harry fue en busca de su hermano y sus amigos, pues al menos ellos sabían hablar debidamente. Después de no encontrarlos por toda la planta baja, Harry decidió subir las escaleras y entrar en el dormitorio de su hermano, justo cuando escuchó a Nathan decir. "Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con Harry."

Curioso, Harry decidió continuar escuchando.

"¿Estás seguro que eso es inteligente?" –preguntó Ron-. "Tu mismo dijiste que a tu hermano le cae bien Snape. Jamás nos creerá."

Harry frunció el ceño. Simplemente genial, su hermano iba a culpar a Snape de algo. Harry había escuchado rumores sobre cómo Snape trataba a su hermano en sus clases. Mientras que Harry pensaba que no era exactamente justo, él había escrito a su madre sobre ello y ella le había explicado algo al respecto. Al parecer, Snape y su padre no se llevaron bien desde su época de estudiantes, y ahora Snape veía en Nathan a un James reencarnado, obsesionado con el quidditch y mucho más interesado en hacer payasadas que en sus estudios. Las proezas académicas de Harry en Pociones habían sido suficiente motivo para que Snape se diese cuenta de que él se parecía mucho más a su madre que a su padre, y Snape no le había tratado tan mal.

"… Si yo no lo encontré en la biblioteca, dudó mucho que Harry lo lograse." –dijo Hermione.

Harry se maldijo a si mismo por no haber prestado atención. ¿Encontrar a quién en la biblioteca? ¿Y quién era Granger para pensar que era mejor que él? ¡Era el primero de su promoción, no ella!

"Está bien, sólo pensaba que podía ayudar." –dijo Nathan.

"Quizás podría." –dijo Hermione vacilantemente-. "Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no le diga a nadie lo que sospechamos."

"Podemos confiar en él." –dijo Nathan muy seguro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Confiar en él con qué? ¿Por qué su hermano le mantenía algo de él en secreto?

"¿Harry?"

Harry se dio rápidamente la vuelta, encontrándose con su tío justo en las escaleras. "Oh, tío Sirius. Estaba buscando a Nathan."

"Bueno, tu madre me ha enviado a buscar a todos. La cena ya está preparada."

"Yo traeré a Nathan." –dijo Harry mientras llamaba a la puerta de su hermano. Un momento más tarde la puerta se abrió, revelando el rostro de su hermano, quien aparentemente parecía algo culpable.

"Oye Nathan, la cena está preparada." –dijo Harry, pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada entre su hermano y sus amigos.

"Oh, está bien. Ron, Hermione, la cena está preparada."

"¡Genial! Ya estaba con hambre." –dijo Ron, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

"Harry." –dijo Sirius en un tono sorprendentemente serio que en aquel instante atrapó la atención de Harry y Nathan-. "Los profesores Dumbledore y Flitwick ya están aquí. Ellos quieren hablar contigo y con tus padres después de la cena."

Harry simplemente asintió su cabeza e ignoró la mirada tan curiosa que le había enviado Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras. En cuanto llegó al comedor, Harry tomó inmediatamente un asiento vacío al lado de Remus, a dos asientos del profesor Flitwick, a quien saludó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ahora que todos estamos aquí, ya podemos empezar." –dijo Lily mientras casualmente movía su varita, provocando que un cuchillo se alzase en el aire y cortase varias piezas del asado situado en un gran plato en el centro de la mesa. Una vez que el asado estaba lo suficientemente cortado, cada plato se alzó y se empezó a repartir cada trozo de carne, algunas verduras y unas patatas, antes de que cada plato volviese a su comensal.

"Increíble." –dijo la señora Granger impresionada.

Lily se rió. "Si piensas que esto es genial, imagínate no tener que lavar los platos jamás. Mi madre pensaba que eso era el más simple y grandioso beneficio de la magia."

Inmediatamente las conversaciones empezaron a aparecer alrededor de la mesa. Sirius estaba tratando de convencer, infructuosamente, a la profesora McGonagall de que la nébeda para gatos que le enviaron por Navidad no procedía de él. El profesor Flitwick, Lily y la señora Weasley empezaron a explicar los diferentes encantamientos que eran comunes para las labores domésticas a los tres Granger. Entretanto, James, Sirius, Nathan, Ron, el señor Weasley y, sorprendentemente, el profesor Dumbledore estaban discutiendo las posibilidades de que el Puddlemere United ganase el título este año.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Harry." –dijo Remus.

"No, lo sé." –respondió Harry-. "Estoy seguro de que no estoy en problemas."

"¿De verdad?" –preguntó Remus con una ceja alzada-. "Si sabes que no estás metido en problemas, ¿por qué estás nervioso?"

"No lo estoy."

Remus solo sonrió y se golpeó ligeramente la nariz. "Harry, huelo que estás nervioso y ansioso. Si sabes que no te has metido en problemas, ¿entonces de que hay que preocuparse?"

"Bueno…, ¿cómo te sentirías si el director, la subdirectora y tu jefe de casa quisiesen hablar contigo cuando eras solo un alumno de primer año?"

"Estaría aterrorizado." –Remus recordó la reunión que había tenido con Dumbledore cuando tenía diez años, asustado hasta la muerte de aquel hombre que probablemente le odiaría por ser un hombre lobo.

"Aún así, no estás asustado." –dijo Remus, pensando en voz alta-. "Espera un momento, ¿sabes de que va todo esto?"

Harry se movió nerviosamente. No quería mentir a su tío, ni a nadie por este asunto. Así que trataría de darle largas a la cuestión, o dar medias verdades, pero no mentiría.

"¿Harry?" –preguntó Remus otra vez.

"Bueno, quizás podría tener una idea de que va."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo has contado a nadie…?" –interrogó Remus justo cuando un gran e imponente búho real empezó a picotear contra la ventana con una carta atada a su pata.

Lily sacudió su varita y abrió la ventana. El búho voló hacia Harry, aterrizando sobre el respaldo de su asiento, y extendió su pata, mostrando la carta que tenía atada en ella. Harry rápidamente desató la carta y dio un pedazo de comida a la gran ave.

Mirando la carta, Harry vio el escudo de armas de Durmstrang: un águila bicéfala sentada sobre la parte superior de un cráneo, y una bandera con las palabras _Instituto Durmstrang_ blasonado a través de ella. Harry abrió nerviosamente la carta. Estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que las otras conversaciones se habían interrumpido.

_Señor Potter,_

_Es para nosotros un gran placer comunicarle que su solicitud de admisión en el Instituto de Magia Durmstrang ha sido admitida. Dado que usted es un estudiante de intercambio, su carta de aceptación debe llegar a más tardar el día 6 de enero, y será requerido que realice varias pruebas prácticas para clasificar su potencial en las distintas asignaturas enseñadas en Durmstrang. Dichas pruebas serán administradas por un representante de Durmstrang en la sede del Ministerio de la Magia británico, el día 8 de enero. Una vez que sus pruebas hayan sido completadas, se le dará una lista de libros y un traslador que lo llevará a la escuela el día 11 de enero._

_Le damos nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones._

_Demetri Überzeug_

_Asistente de dirección._

"¿Harry?" –preguntó el profesor Flitwick, rompiendo el silencio.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. "Entré."

"¿Dónde?" –preguntó Remus justo cuando recogía el sobre. Lo miró por un momento antes de volverse a la cara de Harry-. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?" –preguntó James-. "Remus, ¿de quién es la carta?"

"Es una carta… de Durmstrang." –respondió Remus, completamente incrédulo todavía.

Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon por la sorpresa. "Harry, ¿por qué estás recibiendo una carta de Durmstrang?"

"Mientras que el momento es completamente inoportuno, ya que ha interrumpido nuestra comida." –dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie-. "Harry, creo que deberíamos tener esa charla ahora mismo."

El profesor Flitwick inmediatamente se levantó, y rápidamente era seguido por la profesora McGonagall.

"¿Hay algún lugar cómodo para que podamos hablar en privado?" –preguntó Dumbledore.

"La salita de estar, pero Albus. ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué todos vosotros necesitáis hablar con Harry?" –demandó Lily.

"Harry, dijiste que querías esperar." –dijo el profesor Flitwick mientras señalaba a la carta, mirándola de forma especialmente poco satisfecha-. "Bueno, ya tienes tu respuesta."

A regañadientes, Harry se dio cuenta de que el momento finalmente había llegado, y que no podía postergarlo por más tiempo. "Mamá, Papá, no quiero regresar a Hogwarts."

"¡QUÉ!" –exclamaron James y Nathan de forma simultanea mientras Sirius simplemente miraba a su ahijado sin comprender nada.

"Harry." –preguntó Lily, vacilante-. "¿Por qué no quieres volver a Hogwarts? Eres el primero de tu promoción."

Haciendo caso omiso de la sorprendida exclamación de Hermione, el profesor Flitwick se hizo cargo. "Lily, James, ¿quizás esta conversación sería mejor realizarla en privado?"

Viendo como todos los Weasley y los Granger estaban mirando a Harry, Lily rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con ello. "Muy bien, Arthur, Molly, Dan, Emma, nos disculpan."

Mientras todos los Potter, Sirius y Remus se levantaron y siguieron a los profesores fuera del comedor, Harry pudo escuchar a Ron decir. "Está como una cabra. ¿Por qué alguien querría marcharse de Hogwarts?"

El director condujo a todos a la salita de estar de los Potter y una vez que todos estuviesen sentados, conjuró una serie de hechizos para cerrar con llave la habitación y silenciarla, asegurándose de que nadie del exterior pudiera oírla.

"Está bien. Ahora, ¿qué esta pasando aquí, Harry?" –preguntó James.

"Porque no empiezo yo." –dijo Filius, notando la vacilación de Harry-. "A mediados de este mes, justo el día en que volvía a casa, Harry se me aproximó preguntando si yo podía enviar una copia de su expediente a Durmstrang. No tuve oportunidad alguna del porqué estaba interesado en ser transferido, pero parecía que había hecho alguna investigación al respecto, pues de otra manera no hubiera sabido que tenía que venir a mi para que enviase su historial académico. Entonces, Harry me envió una carta el día 22 pidiéndome educadamente que no contase a nadie su deseo de abandonar Hogwarts hasta que estuviese seguro de que sería aceptado en Durmstrang. Él, comprensiblemente, sentía que su familia estaría en contra de tal idea, y no quería tener la discusión a menos de que supiese que tenía una reserva en Durmstrang. Yo acababa de informar a Albus y a Minerva sobre tu potencial traslado, Harry, cuando llegó tu lechuza. Después de observar tus notas, sabíamos que serías aceptado… ¿Cómo no podías serlo?" –terminó él, un poco amargado.

Cuando Filius se quedó en silencio, el profesor Dumbledore continuó. "Le pregunté a un contacto mío en Durmstrang y averigüe de que ellos te enviarían una respuesta positiva a tu solicitud y que debería llegar hoy mismo."

"Esa es la razón por la que todos nosotros vinimos esta noche." –declaró McGonagall-. "Sabíamos que la decisión tendría que resolverse pronto, y queríamos hablar con ustedes de antemano."

"Está bien, eso explica porque estáis aquí." –dijo Lily-. "¿Pero por qué quieres abandonar Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Simplemente, no me gusta." –dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿Exactamente qué es lo que no te gusta de Hogwarts, hijo mío?" –preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

"¿Y por qué no viniste a nosotros con cualquier problema que podrías haber tenido?" –preguntó Flitwick.

"Lo hice, señor." –protestó Harry-. "Fui a usted, a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape. Todos vosotros me contestasteis que era demasiado joven para aprender material más avanzado, que todo en Hogwarts sería más difícil para mí, ¡pero nunca lo fue! Estoy tan aburrido en clases, señor."

"Estabas leyendo un libro de Transformaciones de tercer año." –espetó abruptamente Nathan-. "Eso no fue cosa de una vez, ¿verdad?"

Todos miraron a Nathan, y luego a Harry. Todos los profesores parecían sorprendidos de aquel pedazo de información. "Señor Potter, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Realmente estás tan adelantado?" –preguntó la profesora McGonagall completamente asombrada.

"Si. La señora Pince me ha estado ayudando a encontrar buenos libros sobre teoría, para que no esté confundido por cualquier duda que tenga sobre las materias avanzadas."

"Eso es increíble." –dijo Flitwick-. "¿Qué pasa con Encantamientos?"

"He estado leyendo una vieja edición del manual de tercer año desde el pasado octubre."

"Señor Potter, ¿cómo puede estar tan adelantado de sus compañeros?" –pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad.

Lily suspiró. "Eso quizás sea falta mía. Harry me pidió que le enseñase magia hace unos pocos años."

"Pero, y sin ánimo de ofender, las notas de Nathan no son perfectas en cuatro materias." –dijo McGonagall, todavía aparentemente pasmada de que el niño de 11 años que tenía delante suya pudiese estar tan adelantado.

"Debo admitir que mientras enseñaba a mis dos hijos el mismo material, Harry siempre ha sido más… entusiasta en ello." –dijo Lily-. "Sabía que entraba a hurtadillas a nuestra biblioteca para leer, pero jamás me di cuenta de cuanto había progresado. No tenía una varita, así que nunca pensé que enseñarle la teoría básica sin varita alguna le diese demasiada ventaja."

"Señor Potter, ¿cómo has podido ir tan adelantado desde que entraste en Hogwarts?" –preguntó Dumbledore-. "¿Y cómo has podido mostrar tal dominio sobre la magia cuando solo tuviste tu varita un mes antes de que las clases empezasen?"

Harry dejo que una sonrisa se asomase en su rostro. "Quizás solo haya podido tener un mes con mi varita, señor, pero he estado preparándome para hacer magia durante toda mi vida. Estudié la teoría, y he estado practicado los movimientos de varita todo el tiempo. Desde que sé que soy un mago, y conozco las correctas invocaciones y los correctos movimientos con la varita, me fue bastante fácil que los hechizos me funcionaran. La mayoría de los hechizos de mis manuales de primer año me salieron al primer o segundo intento, y un montón de los hechizos de segundo año no me llevaron más que un poco más de tiempo para lograr dominarlos."

Filius solo pudo mover su cabeza del asombro. "Increíble."

"Bueno, esto es algo… sin precedentes." –reflexionó Dumbledore-. "Ni incluso yo estuve tan avanzado ni domine mi magia a tal grado cuando empecé Hogwarts."

"¿Pero por qué Durmstrang?" –interpuso Sirius-. "Sabes que allí enseñan Artes Oscuras, ¿no, Harry? ¿Por qué no Beauxbatons? Al menos estarías rodeado de bellas jovencitas francesas."

"Durmstrang anima a sus alumnos a estudiar magia avanzada, y se permite pasar a cursos superiores a tu promoción. Fácilmente podría aprobar mi segundo año, e incluso el tercer año, en un puñado de clases." –Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse mientras hablaba sobre la posibilidad de poder adelantar cursos-. "Y por el hecho de que enseñan Artes Oscuras, no tienen una sección prohibida en su biblioteca. Eso significa que puedo aprender hechizos y transformaciones avanzadas sin necesitar un permiso para tomar ese material avanzado."

Dumbledore entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos. "¿Dónde exactamente has aprendido eso, Harry? Lo que estás contando no es de conocimiento común para alguien que jamás ha estado en Durmstrang, y sé que ningún libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts se menciona algo así."

Harry se quedó congelado. El profesor Quirrell había mencionado específicamente que jamás mencionase sobre sus lecciones, sin importar si era una persona cercana a él, y Harry no iba a traicionar a la persona más cercana a un amigo que había tenido en Hogwarts. "Bueno, yo escribí al director preguntando sobre lo que Durmstrang podría ofrecerme, y me respondió amablemente, explicándome cómo de superior es Durmstrang comparado con Hogwarts."

Con un evidente suspiro, Dumbledore removió sus gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Si, Igor siempre ha creído que Durmstrang debería ser considerada como la mejor escuela de magia de toda Europa. Sin embargo, estoy verdaderamente sorprendido de que se tomase el tiempo para responderte, Harry. Igor Karkaroff nunca ha sido de aquellos con los que uno tenga conversaciones amistosas, sobre todo con los estudiantes."

"¡Karkaroff! –exclamó James-. "¿Igor Karkaroff es el director de Durmstrang? Bueno, eso lo soluciona todo, ¡Harry, jamás pondrás un solo pie dentro de esa escuela!"

"¡Qué! ¿Por qué no?"

"Fue un mortífago, Harry. No hay más que hablar." –acordó Lily.

Harry miraba confundido. "Pero si todos saben que es un mortífago, ¿por qué no está en prisión?"

"Igor afirmó cambiar sinceramente, de corazón, y reveló los nombres de varios mortífagos clave ante el Wizengamot." –dijo Dumbledore, vacilante.

"Así que… ¿vendió a un montón de mortífagos para salir de la cárcel?" –preguntó Harry.

"Esencialmente, si." –confirmó Dumbledore.

"Pero quizás se diese cuenta de que lo que había estado haciendo estaba mal y se chivó de otros mortífagos para…"

"Harry, Igor hizo cosas abominables para Voldemort." –dijo Dumbledore, provocando que todos en la habitación se encogieran-. "Traicionó a sus compañeros mortífagos para lograr salir de Azkaban. No tiene nada que ver con un repentino arrepentimiento moral."

"Pero si algo me ocurriera en Durmstrang, todos asumirían que él lo hizo." –discutió Harry-. "Tendría que volver a estar ante el Wizengamot respondiendo preguntas, y no hay forma de que fuese liberado por segunda vez."

"Igor es muy inteligente y despiadado, Harry." –advirtió Dumbledore-. "Si él quisiese dañarte, podría hacerlo fácilmente por medios que no le señalasen directamente a él."

"No soy estúpido, señor. No voy a estar paseando por la noche sin supervisión. Además, ¿los profesores no tienen que realizar juramentos inquebrantables que les obliga no poder dañar a un estudiante y a calificarle justamente? Desde que sólo aceptan a familias de sangre limpia, en Durmstrang tienen que asegurarse de que las enemistades entre familias no afecten al normal funcionamiento de la escuela."

"Eso… es cierto." –admitió Dumbledore-. "Y una vez más has demostrado tener un conocimiento que normalmente no se conoce fuera de Durmstrang. ¿Puedo considerar que Igor quería asegurarte tu propia seguridad?"

"Esperad. No estoy cómodo con todo esto." –dijo James, deteniendo la charla entre Dumbledore y Harry-. "Nada de eso, Harry. No me importa que Karkaroff no pueda hacer nada. No quiero a un mortífago cerca de cualquiera de mis hijos. Ya es bastante malo tener que aguantar con Sn…"

"James." –chilló Lily, airadamente-. "Lo prometiste."

"Disculpa." –murmuró él, aunque no sonando muy arrepentido.

"Harry, ¿y si estuviese de acuerdo en darte esas lecciones extra que pediste?" –preguntó Filius.

Loa ojos de Harry se ampliaron. Unas lecciones privadas con el profesor Flitwick serían increíbles. "¿Aún tendría que atender a las clases de Encantamientos? ¿O podría ser trasladado a una clase más avanzada?"

Flitwick miró a Dumbledore, quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "No, Harry. No puedes trasladarte a una clase más avanzada."

"Entonces eso no resuelve el problema." –dijo Harry firmemente-. "Aún estaría aburrido, y tendría que hacer un montón de redacciones y exámenes sobre materias que aprendí hace años."

"Harry, esa es una oferta muy generosa del profesor Flitwick. Deberías considerarla." –dijo Lily.

"La consideró y la apreció, profesor, pero… bueno, Mamá, Papá, ¿puedo hablar con vosotros y los profesores en privado?" –preguntó Harry a sus padres con cierta duda en su voz. No quería hacer esto, pero parecía que Quirrell tenía razón.

Todos parecían sorprendidos de que Harry no quisiese a sus tíos y a su hermano en la habitación.

"Puedes decir cualquier cosa enfrente mía y de Sirius, Harry." –dijo Remus suavemente-. "Lo sabes."

"Yo… yo lo sé, pero es… Bueno, es vergonzoso." –admitió Harry sinceramente.

Lily y James compartieron una mirada y parecieron llegar a una conclusión. "Sirius, Remus, Nathan, por favor, podéis dejarnos un momento."

Después de una sorprendida mirada al matrimonio Potter, Sirius, Remus y Nathan, él cual refunfuñaba por no quererse ir, salieron de la salita de estar.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?" –preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

"Yo… bueno, no he sido exactamente sincero al cien por ciento sobre mis motivos por los que quiero abandonar Hogwarts." –dijo Harry, mientras su rostro se enrojecía rápidamente. Tomando una profunda respiración, Harry abrió su boca varias veces antes de reunir todo el valor que necesitaba-. "Y-yo no tengo amigos." –mirando hacia arriba, Harry vio la confusión sobre los rostros de los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick mientras sus padres parecían profundamente tristes, pero no sorprendidos. Lo peor fue ver al profesor Dumbledore. El hombre que Harry consideraba como a un abuelo miraba profundamente a sus ojos hasta que, lentamente, una expresión de dolorosa comprensión apareció en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?" –preguntó Flitwick.

Harry no tenía que usar el hechizo que Quirrell le había indicado para que hiciera aparecer lágrimas falsas cuando se dio cuenta de que varias suyas ya estaban cayéndole de sus ojos. "No tengo amigos, señor. Los demás Ravenclaw me odian."

"Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste?" –dijo Lily, suavemente.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros e hizo su mejor intento por ocultar su vergüenza.

"¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano?" –preguntó James, queriendo escuchar la opinión de Harry sobre el asunto.

"Él esta realmente ocupado, y cada vez que pasamos juntos un rato, se trae a Ron con él." –dijo Harry, tratando de calmarse.

"¿No te gusta Ron?" –preguntó Lily.

"Todo lo que hace es hablar sobre quidditch y burlarse de mi porque quiero estudiar." –dijo Harry exasperado-. "Cuando Nathan y yo vamos a hablar o estudiar juntos, Ron se queja de lo aburrido que está y normalmente convence a Nathan para irse a volar, o jugar al ajedrez, o explorar el castillo, o cualquier otra cosa en la que no esté interesado."

James frunció el ceño. "¿Le Has contado algo de esto a Nathan?"

"No." –dijo Harry con amargura-. "De todos modos, no es que salgamos mucho juntos."

"¿Has dicho que no te llevas bien con tus compañeros de casa?" –preguntó Filius con preocupación.

Harry no pudo evitar que la ira se mostrase sobre su rostro, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala de estar. "Ellos solo están obsesionados con conocer todo lo posible al Niño Que Vivió. No se preocupan por conocerme de verdad."

Filius movió su cabeza, tratando de pensar formas de arreglar esto. "¿Les has dado una oportunidad de que te vean como una persona diferente?"

"Por supuesto." –estalló Harry de frustración-. "Pero solo porque les conté de que Nathan no estaba siendo entrenado por el director desde su nacimiento para ser el próximo Merlín, todos ellos piensan que estoy celoso de Nathan por ser el Niño Que Vivió. Ni siquiera se molestan en conocer a Nathan, sino que quieren al mito del Niño Que Vivió. Sé que son Ravenclaw, señor ¡pero son una panda de completos idiotas!"

James bufó y enseguida se ganó una reprobadora mirada de Filius y de su esposa. Sabiamente, se calló.

"Y luego, después de que se dieran cuenta de que soy más inteligente que ellos, ¡empezaron a decir toda clase de cosas horribles sobre mi a mis espaldas! Entonces, tienen la desfachatez de enfadarse conmigo cuando me negaba a ayudarles a hacer sus deberes cuando tenían que entregarlo aquel mismo día. Les odió, señor. ¡Les odió!" –continuó Harry absolutamente enfadado.

Decir que los tres profesores de Hogwarts se sorprendieron sería quedarse muy corto. Filius estaba horrorizado de que eso hubiese ocurrido aparentemente bajo sus narices. McGonagall estaba sorprendido de que Harry Potter, el jovencito que siempre era tan educado y amable, estuviese hablando con tal rabia hacia sus compañeros de casa.

Finalmente, Albus Dumbledore estaba verdaderamente preocupado. La furia que Harry acababa de mostrar le había recordado a otro niño. Un niño que también había tenido un inmenso control sobre su magia a una edad temprana y que su furia y soledad le habían destruido. De quien estaba pensando Albus era, ni más ni menos que, Tom Riddle, y no podía permitir que Harry, a quien consideraba como un nieto suyo, cayese por el mismo camino en el que cayó Tom. ¿Pero permitir a Harry que fuese transferido era la respuesta? Hace mucho tiempo Gellert le había hablado largo y tendido sobre Durmstrang, y sabía que la escuela no era tan malvada como mucha gente tendía a creer. Después de todo, ellos expulsaron a Gellert cuando traspasó los límites más allá de lo que era aceptable.

"Señor Potter, Harry, ¿por qué no viniste a mi con tu problema?" –preguntó finalmente Filius.

"Era vergonzoso, señor, y no había nada que pudiera hacer." –dijo Harry honestamente-. "No puedes obligar a alguien que sea tu amigo."

El silencio prolongando que llenó la habitación era palpable.

"Por favor, dejen que me traslade." –prácticamente suplicó Harry.

"Harry, ¿estás seguro de que es eso lo qué quieres?" –preguntó Lily, profundamente entristecida por lo que su hijo les acababa de contar. La pesadilla de cualquier padre era que su hijo se sintiese solo, y lo que le había ocurrido a Harry en Hogwarts simplemente le había roto el corazón.

"Si, por favor."

"Albus, ¿crees que Harry estaría seguro en Durmstrang?" –preguntó Lily, ignorando las protestas de James.

"Harry está en lo correcto sobre el hecho de que el profesorado de Durmstrang no le podría dañar mágicamente. Sin embargo, Harry, deberías saber que Durmstrang usa castigos corporales como forma de disciplina. Además, la población estudiantil podría probar ser peligrosa."

Afortunadamente, Quirrell le había preparado para este argumento. Sin vacilar, Harry le contestó. "Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Parkinson y Travers." Cuando Quirrell le había dado la lista de todos los hijos, sobrinos y familiares de mortífagos confirmados o sospechosos de serlo que estudiaban en Hogwarts, al principio Harry había estado aterrorizado, pero en privado admitía que esta información sería efectivamente útil para lograr convencer a sus padres.

"Un punto válido." –concedió Dumbledore-. "Voldemort reclutó a la mayoría de sus seguidores aquí, en las Islas Británicas, así que sería improbable que encontrases a algunos de los hijos de sus seguidores en Durmstrang, que tiende a acoger a un grupo de estudiantes mucho más internacional."

"Estás olvidando a Karkaroff." –insistió James-. "Quizás no pueda dañar mágicamente a Harry, ¿pero que pasa si lo hace sin utilizar la magia? Has dicho que Durmstrang emplea castigos corporales. ¿Qué es lo que eso implica?"

Dumbledore hizo una mueca. "El sistema de castigos de Durmstrang es muy similar al que tenía Hogwarts justo antes de que fuese director, y que elimine lo que yo consideraba como prácticas desagradables. Azotes, latigazos y ser encadenado por las muñecas o los tobillos no son formas extrañas de hacer disciplina."

"Harry, lo siento." –dijo Lily, teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos-. "¡No te permitiré ser castigado por Igor Karkaroff! La respuesta es…"

"No." –dijo Harry desesperadamente-. "No me meteré en problemas. Lo prometo. Nunca he tenido una detención en Hogwarts, y no la tendré en Durmstrang. Lo juro."

"Podría no ser tan simple, Harry." –explicó James-. "Karkaroff podría instruir a sus profesores para que te mantenga a un nivel más exigente que el resto de tus compañeros. Admito que no soy partidario de la idea de que dejes Hogwarts, pero rechazó absolutamente enviarte a un lugar donde te puedan dañar."

Harry miró alrededor de la sala de estar, esperando encontrar alguien que viniese en su ayuda. A primera vista, Flitwick parecía triste, pero el leve brillo en sus ojos le decía a Harry que Flitwick estaba secretamente complacido de que él se quedase en Hogwarts. Igualmente, McGonagall parecía preocupada por la historia de Harry, pero no parecía apoyarle en su deseo de dejar Hogwarts. Harry solo podía ver cómo las lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de su madre mientras silenciosamente la suplicaba que reconsiderase su decisión, pero ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Volviéndose hacia su padre, Harry inmediatamente supo que no tendría oportunidad alguna de convencerle.

Desesperadamente, Harry miró al profesor Dumbledore. El habitual y constante brillo en los ojos de su _abuelo_ se había ido, reemplazándolo una mirada de completa tristeza y pena. Cuando parecía que Dumbledore tampoco movería un dedo en su ayuda, Harry sintió crecer su furia. Después de todo lo que les había dicho, después de todo lo que les explicado, después de revelar sus secretos más vergonzosos, ni su familia ni los profesores se preocupaban por él. Lo único que todos ellos querían es que volviese a Hogwarts. ¡No era justo!

De repente, una estantería posicionada justo detrás de Harry explotó, llenando de astillas la salita de estar, y provocando que todos saltasen de la impresión. Todos, salvo Harry y Dumbledore, quien simplemente continuó mirando a Harry con creciente preocupación. Encontrándose con los ojos de su profesor, Harry intentó transmitir la furia y la traición que estaba sintiendo hacia todos los presentes en aquella habitación.

"Quizás podría ser capaz de ayudar." –dijo Dumbledore, redirigiendo la atención de todos de la estantería destrozada-. "Lily, James, si vuestra única preocupación por enviar a Harry a Durmstrang es su seguridad, yo mismo iré para hablar personalmente con Igor. Resulta que tengo en mi poder algunos recuerdos que prueban que él actuó bajo las órdenes de Voldemort fuera de nuestro país. Nuestro Wizengamot podría haberle concedido el perdón a Igor, pero eso no significa que otros países no pudiesen estar interesados en encontrar a la persona responsable de unos pocos crímenes aún sin resolver. Eso, sin ninguna duda, debería proporcionarle la motivación adecuada a Igor para no sólo tratar justamente a Harry, sino asegurarse de que esté bien cuidado."

Le llevó a Harry la totalidad de tres segundos para procesar lo que Dumbledore había dicho antes de saltar de su asiento y, con una mirada de completa felicidad en su rostro, abrazar a su pseudo-abuelo. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

"Albus, no comprendo." –dijo Lily confundida-. "Si tu ya tenías esas pruebas, ¿por qué no las has usado ya? ¡Karkaroff no merece tu protección!"

"Lily." –dijo Albus, con evidente cansancio-. "Si yo hubiese dado esas pruebas a los otros ministerios interesados después de que Igor dejase Gran Bretaña en 1981, habría una gran posibilidad de que él pudiera haberse evadido de la acción de la justicia. Entonces Igor fue un duelista muy talentoso, y era completamente despiadado. No tengo duda alguna de que se las hubiese arreglado para escapar de los aurores, habría pasado a la clandestinidad y continuaría dañando a personas inocentes. Al permitir a Karkaroff que tomase una profesión honorable, donde sabe que le estoy vigilando, se ha mantenido parcialmente bajo control. Ahora que Igor se ha acostumbrado a tener un cierto estilo de vida en Durmstrang, temerá mis pruebas mucho más que hace diez años."

"¿Así qué puedo ir? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¡Por favor!" –suplicó Harry.

James miraba al suplicante rostro de su hijo. Si Albus podía prometer la seguridad de Harry… ¿podía decirle a Harry qué no? Una rápida mirada a Lily le informó de que ella ya había aceptado que Harry dejase Hogwarts y no sería de mucha ayuda si se obcecaba en forzar a su hijo que se quedase en el colegio británico. Tristemente, James supo que solo había una opción que podía escoger. "Harry, si Albus puede asegurarnos a tu madre y a mi de que estarás seguro, yo… bueno, supongo que podemos dejar que te transfieran allí."

Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry abrazó a sus padres y empezó a explicar exactamente lo que había que hacer en el proceso de traslado.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Fuera de la sala de estar, en el pasillo…**

Sirius canceló el hechizo para escuchar a hurtadillas. "Ni una palabra." –les dijo a Nathan y a Remus-. "Harry nunca puede saber que le escuchamos."

"Pero debería decir algo." –protestó Nathan-. "Necesito disculparme."

"¿Cómo crees que se sentiría?" –preguntó Remus, moviendo tristemente su cabeza-. "Claramente no quería que lo supiéramos, Nathan. Eso sólo le haría sentirse peor. No le harías cambiar de opinión."

"¡Pero él se va a ir y es mi culpa! Debería haber pasado más tiempo con él."

"Nathan, no es tu culpa. Tú no hiciste que los otros Ravenclaw se metiesen con Harry."

"Pero lo fue." –discutió Nathan-. "Si no fuese el Niño Que Vivió, Harry no tendría esos problemas."

"Nathan, no podemos cambiar quienes somos." –dijo Sirius, tratando de calmar a su sobrino.

"Sin embargo, debería haber hecho algo." –dijo Nathan, alejándose de sus tíos y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, llorando amargamente. Él no notó las preocupadas miradas que los Granger y los Weasley le enviaron mientras pasó por el comedor.

**ooo0000ooo**

**Una separación de caminos**

**Residencia de los Potter (11/01/1992)…**

Inspeccionando su habitación, Harry estaba seguro de que no se había olvidado nada. Él se marcharía pronto a Durmstrang, y definitivamente no quería dejarse nada en casa por un descuido. Su baúl estaba lleno con su capacidad mágicamente alterada. Aunque Durmstrang requería varias túnicas similares a las de Hogwarts, éstas tenían que ser específicamente de color rojo sangre con el escudo de Durmstrang mágicamente bordado sobre ellas. Durmstrang también requería que comprase varios espesos ousankas (sombreros de orejeras flexibles) de procedencia rusa y enormes abrigos de clase tsigeika. Los abrigos se podrían vincular perfectamente con los hechizos especiales para potenciar el calor corporal, así que Harry no podía imaginarse una situación en la que alguna vez quisiese usar un abrigo de esos. Prácticamente había comenzado a sudar en cuando intentó ponerse uno en Madame Malkin's. En Durmstrang no podía hacer tanto frío para eso, ¿verdad?

Harry había realizado sus pruebas en el Ministerio de Magia, y desde entonces podía estar bastante orgulloso de decir que había sorprendido gratamente al examinador con sus conocimientos. Actualmente ya dominaba la teoría de tercer año tanto para Encantamientos como para Transformaciones, mientras estaba ligeramente por detrás en los aspectos prácticos. Debido a eso, le habían concedido la aceptación provisional en las clases de Transformaciones y Encantamientos para los de tercer año. Si finalmente parecía no poder ser capaz de sobrellevar el trabajo práctico, el profesor tenía la opción de degradarle a la clase de segundo año después de un mes. Harry también se las había arreglado para entrar en las clases de segundo año de Pociones, Historia de la Magia y Herbologia. Por último, tendría que cursar dos materias desde clases de primer año: Artes Oscuras y Hechicería Artesanal.

Inicialmente había quedado bastante sorprendido de descubrir que Astronomía no era una asignatura troncal en Durmstrang, pero si lo era Hechicería Artesanal, que era una materia que parecía ser muy interesante. Solo había echado un vistazo a su libro, pero la cantidad de esfuerzo que se requería para crear sus propios hechizos parecía sorprendente. Cuando Harry le mencionó a su madre sobre esta nueva asignatura, ella le recomendó que escribiese al profesor Snape, quien había creado varios hechizos durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Si Harry era sincero a si mismo, debía admitir que podía haberlo hecho mucho mejor en su examen de Artes Oscuras. Estaba seguro de que podría haber sido colocado en la clase de segundo año para esa materia sin problema alguno, pero el hecho de tener a su padre vigilándole mientras ejecutaba los hechizos para el representante de Durmstrang le había hecho dudar de mostrar cuanto le había enseñado Quirrell sobre las Artes Oscuras. En realidad no sabía mucho, pero si mucho más que cualquier alumno de primer año en Hogwarts. Además, sería difícil que aceptasen que había aprendido algunas bases de las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. No es que él tuviese permiso para acceder a la sección prohibida, donde se encontraban los libros sobre esa rama de la magia.

Seguro de que ya tenía todo listo y empacado, Harry levito su baúl, que empezó a seguirlo por detrás, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Inmediatamente vio a Nathan sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mirando triste.

Últimamente Harry no había visto mucho a su hermano, y no era culpa de Nathan. Él había estado muy ocupado no sólo preparándose para realizar sus pruebas en el Ministerio de Magia, sino también intentando aprender tanto alemán como pudiese antes de marcharse a Durmstrang. El profesor Dumbledore le había estado visitando cada día, al menos cada hora, desde que Harry había enviado su carta de aceptación, y personalmente estaba ayudando a Harry a enseñarle como leer, escribir y hablar en alemán.

El encantamiento que ayudaba a que alguien aprendiese un idioma trabajaba de forma que intensificaba la zona del cerebro que dominaba la comprensión lingüística. Durante el período en que el encantamiento estuviese activo, la persona sobre la que actúa debería estar completamente inmersa en la lengua que está tratando de aprender sin interrupciones externas. Afortunadamente para Harry, el profesor Dumbledore poseía un alemán bastante fluido, una lengua que dominaba junto a varias docenas de lenguas, y había logrado estirar su ocupada agenda diaria para ayudarle a dominar mejor la lengua germana.

Dumbledore le había comentado que algunas personas tenían más facilidad con el hechizo traductor que otras. Unos poquísimos como el director del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, Barty Crouch, solo necesitaban estar bajo el hechizo por una hora o dos, como mucho, antes de que pudiesen empezar a hablar fluidamente el idioma. Desafortunadamente, parecía que Harry estaba en el otro lado del espectro pues había tenido el hechizo sobre él por más de diez horas y apenas podía hablar en un rudimentario alemán. Harry ni siquiera quería pensar en que hubiese pasado si no tuviese la ayuda del profesor Dumbledore. Ir a una nueva escuela en un país extranjero ya daba suficiente miedo, pero que incluso no tuviese el más ligero dominio del lenguaje que tendría que utilizar allí le ponía completamente aterrorizado.

"¿Ya tienes todo listo?" –preguntó Lily.

"Si." –dijo Harry mientras levitaba su baúl hasta su lado cuando tomaba un asiento en la mesa.

James sonrió tristemente a su hijo. Le molestaba que uno de sus hijos no se graduase en Hogwarts. "¿Cuánto tiempo queda hasta que tu traslador se active?"

"La carta que me enviaron adjunta al traslador decía que se activaría a las diez de esta mañana, así que dentro de unos veinte minutos." –dijo Harry, después de conjurar un rápido hechizo _Tempus_ para comprobar la hora-. "Dijeron que alguien me esperaría cuando llegase, pero no tengo idea alguna de adonde iré."

"La localización de Durmstrang ha sido un secreto desde que la escuela fue construida, Harry." –comentó Lily-. "No estoy sorprendida de que no te lo hayan contado hasta que estés allí."

"Tiene que estar en algún lugar de Alemania." –dijo Harry con seguridad.

"Eso es lo que todo el mundo parece creer. " –acordó James-. "Albus lo sabe, pero rehúsa decirlo. Algo sobre un juramento que tomó como miembro de la Conferencia Internacional de Magos. Con la tremenda cantidad de enormes abrigos que tuvimos que comparte, creo que estará en algún lugar del norte de Rusia."

"Quizás esté en Siberia." –dijo Nathan, sonriendo ligeramente-. "Desearás estar en Hogwarts cuando viajes tan al norte que se te congelará el trasero."

"¡Ese lenguaje!" –regañó Lily-. "Dudo que Durmstrang esté en Siberia, Harry. Por mi propia experiencia, los sangre limpia parecen ser bastante… consentidos."

"¡Eh…!" –protestó James, indignadamente.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor, no me negaras ahora que de niño fuiste un malcriado consentido."

"Solo porque mis padres me mostraron mucho afecto…"

"James, si tu y Sirius hubiesen ahorrado vuestras pagas mensuales, podríais haber comprado todo el chocolate de Honeydukes. En cualquier caso, dudo que Durmstrang, que es sin duda el colegio más popular entre los sangre limpia, vaya a estar en un lugar tan desolador como Siberia."

"Espero que tengas razón." –murmuró Harry.

"Y si finalmente está en Siberia, siempre puedes regresar a Hogwarts." –añadió Nathan.

Esta era la segunda vez que su hermano sugería que debería regresar a Hogwarts en menos de dos minutos. Si Nathan estaba tratando de ser sutil, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. "No regresaré, Nathan."

"Pero, pero podrías…" –dijo Nathan vacilantemente-. "Jamás pensaste que dejarías Hogwarts, así que no sabes si no odiaras Durmstrang."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero lo dudo." –dijo Harry, tratando de transmitir amablemente el mensaje a su hermano de que aunque le enviasen una maldición imperdonable, jamás iba a dejar Durmstrang. Ya había visto lo que Hogwarts podría ofrecerle, e incluso si en Durmstrang tampoco tenía amigos, al menos podría ser capaz de estudiar cualquier magia que quisiese.

"Bueno, pero todavía creo que deberías pensártelo." –dijo Nathan-. "Quizás puedas preguntarle a Dumbledore…"

"Nathan, ya es suficiente. Tu hermano no va a regresar a Hogwarts." –dijo James-. "Por favor, trata de aceptarlo."

Nathan parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero Harry rápidamente cortó lo que su hermano estaba planeando decir. "Nathan, no quiero pelear, pero no voy a volver a Hogwarts."

"Esto es estúpido. No deberías marcharte." –dijo Nathan mientras se le formaban lagrimas en sus ojos.

Lily suspiró. Sirius y Remus le habían contado que ellos habían usado un hechizo para escuchar a escondidas y que Nathan se había tomado muy mal que Harry se fuese. "Nathan, ésta es la decisión de tu hermano, y tu padre y yo le apoyamos."

"Pero, por favor Papá. Sé que no quieres que Harry se vaya a Durmstrang."

"No, Nathan. No me gusta que tu hermano se vaya a Durmstrang." –dijo James sinceramente-. "Sin embargo, la decisión ya ha sido tomada."

"Harry, ¿por favor, quédate?" –suplicó Nathan-. "Estoy seguro que el profesor Dumbledore te dejaría volver a Hogwarts."

"Nathan." –dijo Lily, con tono severo-. "Por favor, no le hagas esto más difícil a tu hermano."

Se produjo un suave sonido de campanas, y Harry cogió el traslador que Durmstrang le había enviado. "Cinco minutos." –dijo él suavemente.

Lily enganchó a su hijo mayor en un hermético abrazo. "Harry, por favor, estate seguro, y escríbenos a menudo. Queremos saber que estás bien."

"Lo prometo."

"En serio, Harry, escribe a menudo. Sé que dijiste que tus profesores han realizado esos juramentos, pero siempre hay maneras de sortearlos." –dijo James mientras abrazaba también a su hijo.

"Lo prometo, Papá."

Cuando el sonido de campanas empezó a sonar más fuerte y Harry notó que su traslador empezaba a brillar, se volvió hacia su hermano mientras agarraba su repleto baúl. "Supongo que te veré en verano." –viendo la descorazonada mirada de Nathan, Harry rápidamente añadió-. "Pero eso no es tanto tiempo. Incluso saldré de la escuela antes que tú, así que estaré en el andén cuando regreses de Hogwarts."

"Si, supongo." –dijo Nathan, girándose para que su hermano no notase que se le habían escapado algunas lagrimas.

Cuando la carta empezó a resplandecer un brillo rojizo, indicando que el traslador se activaría en diez segundos, Harry sonrió a su familia. "Os quiero. Os prometo escribiros y contaros todo sobre Durmstrang."

"Harry, lo siento." –dejó escapar abruptamente Nathan.

Confundido, Harry se giró hacia su hermano. "¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué?" –preguntó él justo cuando el traslador se activó, llevándole hasta el Instituto de Magia Durmstrang.

"Por todo." –dijo Nathan suavemente a la silla de la cocina ahora vacía donde su hermano había estado sentado hasta hace un segundo.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_Está bien, permítanme aclarar varias cosas. Durmstrang no será un supercolegio al estilo de Miranda Flairgold. Harry no aprenderá Nigromancia, Magia de sangre o Magia de almas. Durmstrang es un colegio que enseña un contenido similar al de Hogwarts con la excepción de tener Hechicería Artesanal en lugar de Astronomía (que será una asignatura optativa durante el tercer año de Harry). Siempre pensé que era extraño que Hogwarts no tuviese una clase donde se enseñará a hacer tus propios hechizos, especialmente desde que sabemos que es posible hacer tus propios hechizos. Sin embargo, quiero anotar a todos que ni la Aritmancia ni las Runas Antiguas están envueltas en las clases de Hechicería Artesanal. Según el canón, la Aritmancia es una manera de hacer adivinación con números, mientras que las Runas Antiguas son un lenguaje._

_El capítulo 4 se llamara __**Primavera en Durmstrang**__ y estará en pocas semanas._

_Gracias a __**Stanzi**__ y a __**Howdy**__ por haber realizado el trabajo de corrección y edición de este capitulo. También gracias a toda la gente del foro DLP. Este capitulo no hubiese sido tan bueno sin vuestros comentarios._

_Oh, y no temáis y dadle al botón de los review, que no hace daño alguno._

_**The Santi**_

**ooo0000ooo**

**Nota del traductor:**

_(*)_: Por cierto, para todos aquellos que no lo sepan, el _Día de las Cajas_ (o el _Boxing Day_, como se conoce en su lengua original) es una festividad celebrada principalmente en las Islas Británicas y otras naciones que fueron en su día, colonias británicas. Se suele realizar el 26 de diciembre y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a las clases más empobrecidas de la sociedad.

Quisiera añadir al comentario del autor que, al menos, yo no me olvidó de que hay otra diferencia crucial entre los contenidos de Hogwarts y Durmstrang: las Artes Oscuras. Pero para descubrir un poco de esta materia, digamos que son un poco más avanzadas que las clases que daba el profesor Snape cuando logró cumplir su sueño de ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el sexto libro, pero, obviamente, no serán tan avanzadas como los Carrow enseñaban en Hogwarts. XD

También quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que han dejado un review –que son: **kisa kuchiky**, **Alexander Malfoy Black**, **Shanon Lils**, **Loquin**, **May Cullen FeraLdh**, **Nirumi**, **Maldrake**, **gimli** y **Vladislav**-, y aquellos que han añadido esta traducción a sus historias favoritas o que tienen alerta de actualización, a los cuales animó a que dejen sus reviews. Y quisiera pedirles disculpas a todos ellos por mi evidente retraso en actualizar, y aunque tengo dos buenas excusas (por un lado, el fallo generalizado sufrido por FFnet, y por otro, que he tenido que empezar las prácticas de empresa para terminar la carrera, lo que me ha quitado bastante tiempo libre), no debí prometer que tendría acabada para antes de que acabase el mes de marzo la traducción de hasta el sexto capitulo. Por tanto, finalmente trataré de actualizar cada dos o tres semanas.

Además, quisiera informar a todos de que también estoy realizando otra traducción (en realidad, esta otra historia fue la primera que empecé a traducir hace unos meses, pero debido a otros asuntos y a que es una historia mucho más difícil de traducir, fundamentalmente por su enorme extensión, decidí empezar la traducción de Harry Potter y el Niño Que Vivió y aquí estamos), que esperó publicar próximamente antes de que acabe la semana. Pero para poneros con los dientes largos, os voy a adelantar ciertos aspectos del fic original. Es un fic oscuro más convencional que éste, con un Harry tanto Dark como Slytherin, y donde parece desarrollarse las parejas Harry/Ginny y Draco/Hermione. Ah, y que los seguidores de Ron no se sientan atacados por cómo se deja a su querido personaje, puesto que el que avisa no es traidor.

Espero que muy pronto cada vez más lectores se sumen a leer esta traducción. ¿Y qué opináis del cambio de mi nick? ¿Habéis leído o visto Death Note y/o Monster?

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos a todos.

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus**


	4. Nota del Traductor

**Nota del Traductor:**

Saludos a todos los lectores que han encontrado esta traducción lo suficientemente interesante para molestarse en leerla.

En primer lugar, ésta NO es una nota anunciando el abandono de esta traducción, ni nada parecido. Es sólo una corta nota de traductor para mostraros que sigo vivo y comprometido en seguir traduciendo esta historia.

¿Qué cual ha sido la razón por la que no he actualizado en… meses? Bueno, últimamente he estado muy ocupado con asuntos familiares, así como el hecho de que mis estudios no me han ido tan bien como esperaba, tanto que ni siquiera me han dejado tranquilo durante el verano, y no he tenido el suficiente tiempo libre para volver a embarcarme en la tarea de continuar esta traducción.

No obstante, también he querido dejar esta nota de traductor para anunciar que pronto (como muy tarde, en un mes) volveré a retomar la traducción, desde el principio, es decir, examinare a fondo los capítulos ya traducidos para evitar la posibilidad de que me haya dejado algo durante el proceso de traducción.

Eso si, las futuras actualizaciones serán más lentas de cómo ya había empezado a publicarlas anteriormente (posiblemente en vez de cada semana o cada 2 semanas, podrían ser cada 3 semanas o cada mes), debido a que estoy terminando mis estudios y debo centrarme en ellos.

Espero que no os desanime esta nota, pero es lo mejor para la traducción. Yo os avisaré cuando haya corregido la traducción de los tres capítulos ya publicados cuando estén terminados.

Saludos a todos.

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus**


	5. Nota del Traductor 2

**Nota del Traductor (A 10 de Julio de 2014):**

Saludos a todos los lectores que han encontrado esta traducción lo suficientemente interesante para molestarse en leerla.

Lamento mucho tener que comunicaros a todos vosotros mi decisión irrevocable de no continuar con esta traducción, que se debe fundamentalmente a un cumulo de situaciones personales y ajenas que me han presionado a tomar esta decisión, pero que se podrían concretar en los dos principales hechos que os anunció a continuación: el primero es que hace algún tiempo se me estropeó el ordenador con todos los avances inacabados que había hecho para la traducción, y entre lo poco que se ha logrado salvar del disco duro, lamentablemente no se encuentran nada de mi traducción, y creedme cuando os digo que he estado mucho tiempo tratando de recuperarlo, pero el esfuerzo ha sido completamente en vano; y en cuanto al otro hecho importante, que es el principal hecho decisivo y desmoralizador que me ha hecho tomar esta decisión de abandonar la traducción: el propio autor original de este fic, The Santi, lleva sin actualizar su obra desde 2010 en FFnet y desde diciembre de 2011 en otro foro potterico que localicé hace algún tiempo (buscad en dicho foro, donde encontraréis más capítulos que en la historia original publicada en FFnet pero que el propio foro ya la ha catalogado como de fic abandonado, cuyo enlace es **forums . darklordpotter . net** ). A estas alturas de julio de 2014, comprenderéis que es muy dificil encontrar alguna esperanza de que vuelva a actualizar su historia.

No obstante, como no quiero que esta traducción termine de esta manera, doy plena libertad a quien desee continuar o adoptar esta traducción al español de Harry Potter and The Boy Who Lived, de The Santi, con el único requisito de que me mande un mensaje privado por FFnet para comunicarmelo, para así yo pueda informaros a todos los lectores de quien quiere sustituirme y seguir al frente de la traducción (y visto lo visto con la historia original, quizás incluso hacer su propia continuación tras terminar de traducir los capitulos originales de The Santi).

A su vez, con esta nota no quiero decir que vaya a abandonar mi estancia activa por FFnet como autor y traductor, pues ya os anuncio que dentro de poco comenzaré a publicar en FFnet la traducción de otro long-fic que espero que os apasione y cuyo autor (a diferencia de otros) me ha demostrado su clara intención de llevar su obra hasta el final. Solo os adelanto que ese long-fic es una genial reescritura de todo el canon de Harry Potter, y creo que os encantará a todos.

Saludos a todos, y en especial a **Lessath**, **Alexander Malfoy Black**, **Loquin**, **Haunted Winston**, **Nirumi**, **Maldrake**, **gimli**, **outcome 5**, **kauket**, **greed212**, **longinus**, **TomRiddle4ever**, **Emma**, **moamoa2**, **Dafne10**, ** 311**, **Evan Akira-kun**, **horus100**, **AikoAmane**, **Alineah**, **blakikabla**, **Carly noemy**, , **Dafne10**, **DannyCullen13**, **darknashecullen**, **edward kizaru**, **ingridsilla**, **isa1313tam**, **Juliette Potter Weasley**, **Kaira Raiton Kurama**, **Kaira Raiton Kurama**, **Katesnapemalfoy**, **Kuroshi 0414**, **LORD BLACK**, **Louis Talbot**, **lupinablack**, **Luzbel Darkness**, **maicolpotter861027**, **Odille Hiderarti**, **palo 2912**, **Saya Nunesa**, **Sylver-hunter**, **The Princess Potter**, **tsukunevampire**, **abigailg38**, **Alada Demon**, **Alexiel Sucre**, **arturus pendragon**, **augusto carrillo**, **Carofmon**, **Delights of Delirium**, **Fabi Green**, **gatitalunar**, **HablandoConFantasmas**, **kamuifuma1**, **Krasick**, **Kyra Shawol**, **Nihal Riddle**, **PERLINHA**, **Princess Mabel Malfoy**, **sosaku**, **SunsetAuditore**, **V1t1**, **wiizyy** y **Ying Vampire**, por haberse molestado en atender esta humilde traducción, ya sea por medio de reviews, por colocarla entre sus favoritos o por colocarla entre sus avisos.

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus**


End file.
